feelings and secrets
by Atsuna
Summary: extrait du chapitre 9 "Il finit par gagner le combat, obtint ma reddition. Je lui offris tout ce dont j'étais capable, le réconfort de mes bras, et quelques vestiges de douceur que je retrouvai tout au fond de moi." SSDM, TNDM, HPDM et autres
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai nommé JK Rowling

Rating : Je crois que je vais mettre un M... Manipulations, chantages, vi(tri)ols et autres sont au menu. C'est un yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir, comme d'habitude.

Note : hé oui, je reviens sur ffnet après une loooongue absence, pardonnez-m'en, mais je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite de mes écrits (ça ne veut pas dire que je le suis maintenant). J'ai déjà une quarantaine de pages pour cette fic, mais qui sait si je la finirai ? XD Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un manque d'envie, juste d'inspiration. :p Oui oui, je pense à terminer « When I was a Girl » (pour ceux qui connaissent, par hasard), mais pas « Pile ou Face » (je compte même la supprimer =/). sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire l'autre blabla, celui qui a pour but de raconter une histoire. Merci à ma muse, qui est bien trop absente à mon goût en ce moment XD.

________________

Chapitre 1 :

Tomber amoureux de son enseignant, quel que soit votre âge, est un sentiment plutôt difficile à accepter sans chercher à résister. Car même si tout le monde sait que l'on ne fait pas « exprès » d'être amoureux, on sait aussi que certaines relations ne sont pas vues d'un très bon œil. Alors imaginez la réaction, lorsqu'un élève tombe amoureux de son professeur de potions, et que, de plus, ce professeur est un homme. Il y a des gens sur terre, qui se font remarquer pour un quelconque talent, et puis d'autres que l'on ne remarque que pour leur capacité à se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. J'étais devenu ce genre de personnes, le jour où j'avais admis que mes phantasmes nocturnes étaient plus qu'une simple attirance physique, mais carrément un sentiment amoureux qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'aurais voulu en parler, mais à qui ? Le principal intéressé était la seule personne sur terre qui soit prête à m'écouter sans préjugés, le seul homme avec lequel je puisse me comporter naturellement, sans faux semblants. Il était la personne la plus sensible que je connaisse, l'être le plus respectable et intègre, une sorte de héros pour moi. Il était tour à tour enseignant, confident, ami et père, il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Tout ce que je désirais. Pas qu'il soit d'un physique particulièrement attirant, mais émanait de lui cette aura impressionnante d'assurance mêlée – je dois l'admettre – à une pointe de sadisme contenu. Il était, selon moi, plus que charismatique, la preuve étant que d'un regard il parvenait à obtenir le silence de la classe la plus agitée. Il était grand, imposant dans ses robes noires virevoltant à chacun de ses pas, ses cheveux noirs frôlaient ses larges épaules, et ses yeux, deux scarabées aussi noirs que la nuit, scintillaient d'un éclat brisé, ajoutant une touche de mystère à cet homme baigné dans le secret.

Mais il était mon enseignant, mon parrain, et il ne devrait jamais être plus, pensai-je amèrement, tandis que j'attendais son arrivée devant la classe de potions, ignorant royalement Pansy Parkinson qui s'était « langoureusement » collée à moi en gloussant comme une poufsouffle.

-Oh bon sang, Dragounet d'amour, tu as une mine affreuse, minauda-t-elle en passant une main sur ma joue.

Je la repoussai d'un geste las du poignet et lâchai un profond soupir d'exaspération, avant de répondre, acide :

-Pas plus affreuse que la tienne. A croire que tu es tombée dans ton pot de fond de teint, ce matin.

-Oulala ! Monsieur Malfoy est de mauvaise humeur, à ce que je vois, s'écria Zabini avec ironie, passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je me renfrognai un peu plus et croisai les bras.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, intervint Theo sans même relever les yeux de son livre.

-C'est dans l'adversité que l'on reconnaît ses vrais amis, murmurai-je à l'instant même où la cloche retentissait.

Il me semblait d'ailleurs étonnant que Severus ne soit pas encore arrivé, bien que cela ne paraisse pas déranger le moindre des élèves alentours. A peine eus-je formulé cette pensée que le bruit habituel des talons claquant sur le sol dallé s'éleva dans le silence suivant la sonnerie.

-Voilà ton idole, murmura Blaise à mon oreille, sur le même ton moqueur que quelques instants auparavant. Je frissonnai malgré moi, les poils de ma nuque se dressant subitement.

Je me retrouvais à détester mon meilleur ami, simplement pour une amourette d'adolescent. Non, "simplement" pour l'amour de ma vie, me repris-je lorsque les yeux noirs du maître de potions se posèrent sur ma si insignifiante personne. Aussi ne pris-je pas la peine de répondre à cet idiot de Blaise, qui ne comprenait décidément rien à rien puisqu'il était évident que Severus avait tout d'une idole, et entrai à la suite de mon professeur.

Les cachots étaient toujours aussi froids et glauques, une ambiance qui, malgré les apparences, ne me plaisait pas tellement. Cela dit, si c'était pour passer deux heures complètes avec lui, je m'y rendais avec plaisir. Je m'installai à la même place que d'habitude, au premier rang entre Theo et Blaise, tandis que Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy s'installaient, à contrecœur, juste derrière nous.

-Bien, commença Severus lorsque tout le monde fut installé, qui peut me dire quelle est la potion que vous allez réaliser aujourd'hui ?

Granger leva immédiatement la main mais il l'ignora royalement, scannant du regard la classe qui lui faisait face, totalement silencieuse, et surtout, vide d'autres mains levées. Il soupira, et finalement se tourna vers sa cible préférée.

-Potter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton polaire, certain que le balafré ne saurait répondre.

A la place, Potter lui adressa un sourire poli et répondit : "la potion de felix felicis, professeur. Elle est supposée apporter la chance dans tout ce qu'il entreprend à celui qui la boit, et ce pour une durée de vingt-quatre heures".

Sa réponse fut suivie d'un silence pesant, à peine perturbé par Weasley qui toussait avec une discrétion très relative, pour masquer son rire.

-Et avez-vous également étudié les effets secondaires de ses principaux ingrédients, au cas où elle serait mal réalisée ? Demanda finalement Severus, sans avoir perdu un seul instant de sa superbe. A présent, un léger sourire sarcastique s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Je dus me concentrer pour ne pas m'attarder sur ce sourire qui me mettait dans tous mes états, et finis même par me retourner vers le Survivant, comme tout le monde.

Potter avait l'air surpris par la question. Il serra les poings sur son bureau et finit par baisser les yeux.

-Non, vous n'aviez pas demandé de le faire, professeur, lâcha-t-il, la défaite perçant dans sa voix.

-C'est bien dommage d'être aussi... scolaire, Potter. Vous-savez-qui ne vous demandera pas de revoir votre cours de défense contre les forces du mal la veille de votre combat. Cinq points en moins pour gryffondor. La marche à suivre est au tableau, allez-y.

-Dray, tu as de nouveau ton sourire mauvais, me signala Theo à voix basse après m'avoir asséné un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je clignai des yeux et tentai de me rappeler que j'étais de mauvaise humeur, tout en me levant pour aller chercher les ingrédients qui ne faisaient pas partie du matériel que nous étions censés posséder. La potion était difficile à réaliser et je doutais même que sa préparation soit au programme officiel de la sixième année à Poudlard. Cependant, avec beaucoup de concentration, je parvins à obtenir, non pas un mais trois chaudrons de potion acceptable - je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Theo et Blaise se ramasser un zéro devant une classe de Gryffondors prête à tout pour se venger de l'humiliation de son héros au début du cours.

La sonnerie retentit alors que nous faisions la file pour tendre une fiole de potion, théoriquement translucide, à Severus. Potter était juste devant moi, c'est ainsi que je remarquai à quel point sa potion était parfaite : elle était aussi transparente que de l'eau. Il tenait dans l'autre main un vieux livre de potions tout élimé, le serrait même contre lui comme si c'était le livre le plus précieux qu'il possède. Le besoin de lui lancer une remarque cinglante me brûlait les lèvres, au moins autant que le moindre regard de Severus, mais pour une raison inconnue, je me retins et le laissai partir sans rien dire. Vint mon tour, je tendis ma fiole à Severus, prêt à repartir à la suite des autres serpentard.

-Malfoy, j'aimerais que vous restiez quelques minutes avec moi dit-il en plongeant son regard ténébreux droit dans mes yeux. Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je ne fus capable de rien de plus que d'acquiescer docilement.

L'attente me parut invraisemblablement longue, et je dus me retenir de crier à ces stupides élèves de quitter la classe plus vite. Mon cœur battait la chamade, ma respiration était devenue légèrement erratique et mes mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. C'étaient les symptômes habituels qui s'emparaient de moi à chaque tête à tête avec mon parrain depuis deux semaines. Je m'assis sur une chaise, tentant de prendre une pose décontractée, et m'obligeai à plus de calme : aux yeux de mon parrain, rien n'était différent, il désirait juste s'entretenir avec moi.

Rien n'avait changé, pensai-je en respirant plus calmement.

la certitude que tout était comme avant eut un étrange pouvoir rassérénant, et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la classe était vide et plongée dans le calme le plus complet.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demandai-je calmement, heureux d'avoir su garder mon ton traînant et indifférent.

Severus m'indiqua de le suivre dans ton bureau, sans un mot. Il avait la même expression indéchiffrable que d'habitude, ce qui devait avoir contribué à faire de lui le meilleur espion du monde magique. Il ouvrit la porte au fond de la classe, ferma après que je sois entré, et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

-Assied-toi, me dit-il avec douceur, un ton qu'il n'employait qu'avec moi.

J'obéis, laissant tomber mon sac à mes pieds, et croisai les jambes, attendant qu'il parle. Il joignit les mains sous son menton et me fixa avec une intensité qui m'aurait presque fait rougir.

-Dis-moi, Drago, tout va bien ?

-Euh, je... Oui, très bien, répondis-je, clignant les yeux d'incrédulité.

-Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi, et ce n'est pas la seule. Tes notes ont largement baissé depuis le début du trimestre. Sans compter les cernes, et - à croire ton ami Theodore Nott - les cauchemars à peu près quotidiens.

Je rougis brusquement, doutant que les gémissements que je poussais dans mon "sommeil" soient dus à des cauchemars. Une chose était certaine, j'aurais la peau de ce Nott avant la fin de la semaine.

-Non, je t'assure, tout va bien, répondis-je en tentant d'être le plus crédible possible.

Je me voyais mal lui répondre en toute franchise que mes notes avaient baissé (en grande partie) à cause de l'obsession que je nourrissais pour lui, et que mes cauchemars étaient en réalité des rêves érotiques dans lesquels lui et moi étions toujours les acteurs principaux....

Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais je lui rendis son regard sans ciller. Et puis je ne mentais pas, physiquement j'allais très bien. Mes hormones fonctionnaient à merveille, le seul désavantage étant la fatigue dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser.

-C'est vrai que je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment, me sentis-je finalement obligé d'expliquer. Rien d'étonnant en pareille période, cela dit.

Severus opina du chef, malgré tout peu convaincu. Il soupira, et passa une main sur son visage.

-Ta mère est inquiète à ton sujet, mais je crois que ses inquiétudes devraient se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la raison pour laquelle tu as l'air si fatigué. Je lui dirai de ne pas s'inquiéter davantage.

Je soupirai de soulagement, voyant par cette phrase l'interrogatoire clos.

-Merci, dis-je en me relevant, mon sac sur mon épaule droite.

-Drago, si quelque chose n'allait pas - quoi que ce soit -, tu sais que tu peux venir m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il subitement, avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Je haussai les épaules, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je avant de quitter la pièce, soulagé de me soustraire à ce regard qui me donnait la fièvre.

Je sortis du cachot avec un empressement mêlé de réticence, et une fois dans le couloir, me mis à courir à toutes jambes, pour évacuer cette énergie subite qui faisait battre mon cœur jusque dans ma gorge. Comme pourrais-je jamais lui parler de... de ça ? Lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas depuis la rentrée ?

Je dépassai en trombe l'entrée de la sale commune des serpentards, continuai dans le couloir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux pieds d'un escalier en colimaçon, un des milliers de passages supposés secrets de cette école. Essoufflé, je m'effondrai sur la première marche et enfouis ma tête entre les genoux, les épaules tremblantes.

J'en vins à me dire que si la guerre n'avait pas raison de moi, ce serait lui qui m'achèverait sans même le savoir. Homicide involontaire.

Une fois de plus, la liste des raisons pour lesquels il ne pourrait jamais être à moi se déroula dans ma tête : 1. il avait l'âge de mon père, 2. il était mon professeur et mon parrain, 3. il était un homme et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, moi aussi. La même question que d'habitude me vint alors à l'esprit : trois raisons, était-ce suffisant pour renoncer à son amour ?

Non, bien sûr que ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Je me retins de justesse de m'arracher les cheveux, et me contentai d'un grognement étouffé, exprimant mon impuissance. Désespéré, je rejoignis la sale commune des serpentards, profitant du chemin que j'avais à parcourir pour me recomposer une expression digne de ce nom.

Une petite pièce pour l'auteur ? XD Toute critique est bonne à prendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : oui, oui, ça va, on sait que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ils sont toujours bien la propriété de JKR et non, je ne me fais pas de sous avec ces histoires XD

Note : Avant toute chose, merci merci pour vos reviews *_* ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens osent encore lire ce que j'écris. Même si je crois que vous êtes dingues, je vous adore *_* (surtout quand vous dites que vous voulez la suite hinhinhin). Je vous promets, je travaille à écrire la suite, activement, tout en tâchant de ne pas me laisser perturber par des idées intéressantes d'autres fics diverses et variées qui pourraient m'éloigner de celle-ci.. :p

Note 2 : Bon, je vous préviens, parfois la coupure entre deux chapitres aura l'air stupide. Faut dire que j'ai tout écrit d'une traite et je sais jamais comment découper tout ça. :p Ce chapitre est assez calme, mais par la suite, ça part complètement en sucette XD alors accrochez-vous bien... Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 2 :

Le moment le plus agréable d'une journée de cours était celui où, après avoir mangé, nous nous affalions dans les fauteuils en face de la cheminée de la sale commune, pour ne rien faire. Il fut une époque où j'étais celui qui parlait le plus durant ces moments. Crabbe et Goyle m'écoutaient parler, un air idiot sur le visage, Pansy m'écoutait aussi parler, avec l'air d'une vraie poufsouffle, et Blaise et Theo... Hé bien eux, ils passaient leur temps à m'ennuyer. Et c'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait vraiment pas changé.

Je fixais le feu sans le voir depuis deux minutes seulement, perdu dans la contemplation désespérée de ma vie, lorsqu'une boulette de papier m'atteignit l'oreille. Je tentai de l'ignorer, continuant mon observation méticuleuse, mais elle fut suivie de deux autres boules projetées avec force.

Je me retournai vers les deux gamins qui me regardaient, l'air fier d'eux, un sourire narquois collé sur les lèvres.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Theo, innocemment. T'as l'air en colère contre quelque chose.

-Oui, contre toi, espèce d'idiot, répondis-je en me levant avec grâce. Je m'approchai d'un air faussement menaçant, et passai immédiatement à l'attaque chatouillis.

...

On admettra que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus classe pour un serpentard, et encore moins pour un Malfoy, mais c'était notre jeu depuis toujours, et même un coup de déprime n'y changerait rien.

Le combat impitoyable des effroyables serpentards ne s'arrêta qu'une fois que Theo eut prié pour la clémence de ses bourreaux, puisque Blaise s'était rajouté à la partie, et nous nous étalâmes tous trois dans le fauteuil, se tenant les côtes d'avoir trop ri.

Je devais admettre que, même s'ils étaient totalement insortables, insupportables, emmerdants au possible, Blaise et Théo étaient de vrais amis, les deux seuls que j'aie jamais eus. Un instant la possibilité de leur dire la vérité m'effleura l'esprit, mais j'avais trop peur de leur réaction. Leur amitié était bien trop précieuse à mes yeux, bien que je les visse s'éloigner peu à peu de moi au profit d'un lien plus secret et bien plus fort, unique et exclusif à eux deux.

Immédiatement, la vague de malaise me submergea à nouveau et je me rencognai dans un mutisme boudeur qui était devenu mon quotidien depuis le début de l'année. Blaise et Theo discutaient au dessus de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, et pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentis de trop, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place.

-Hé, Dray, ça va ? Blaise me demanda-t-il brusquement. T'es tout pâle, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans la vapes.

-Ça va, marmonnai-je en me redressant dans le canapé. Je vais me coucher.

Je me remis sur mes pieds, les jambes un peu tremblantes, et me dirigeai vers le dortoir, les bras croisés sur le torse comme pour protéger mon cœur d'une chute inexorable. Il fallait que je dorme. Vraiment, cette fois.

J'avais besoin - envie ? - de pleurer, de me laisser aller une bonne fois pour toute, d'évacuer toute cette pression qui commençait à me rendre complètement dingue. Je voulais juste un instant de répit, un moment de paix intérieure. J'aurais aimé que Severus me prenne dans ses bras et me console, comme quand j'étais gamin et que je me blessais quelque part. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais toujours retenu bravement mes larmes, je l'avait défié du regard de me dire que je pouvais pleurer, et je m'étais juste blotti contre lui, attendant que la douleur s'en aille, mordant sur ma chique comme mon père me l'avait enseigné.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un bobo de gamin, et je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas en étant blotti contre lui "comme un enfant" que la douleur s'en irait. Je voulais, en réalité, qu'il me regarde comme un adulte à part entière, qu'il voie un moi un homme et plus un adolescent.

Je refermai la porte du dortoir et m'effondrai sur le lit. Des étoiles noires dansaient devant mes yeux, mon cœur battait jusque dans mes tempes, j'avais mal à la tête, besoin de sommeil.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur mes lèvres. Aucune chance pour qu'il me voie autrement que comme un adolescent, son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et me glissai sous les draps épais de mon lit, grelottant à cause du froid habituel des donjons. J'imaginais déjà son corps réchauffant le mien, ma tête posée sur son torse, ses mains dans mes cheveux, mes mains sur ses hanches...

J'enfonçai la tête dans mon oreiller et criai de toutes mes forces, je suppliai presque ces images de quitter ma tête. Et alors que je m'allongeais sur le dos, légèrement tremblant, je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues, libératrices mais tellement douloureuses. Je crois que je m'endormis, les joues humides, la tête brûlante de pensées douloureuses et les bras serrant mon coussin.

*

* *

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'avais la sensation qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes m'était passé sur la tête, le jour n'était pas encore levé, et tous mes autres compagnons de chambre dormaient encore à poings fermés. Il devait être à peine quatre ou cinq heures du matin, mais je ne tentai pas de me rendormir : l'état de mon corps, tremblant et en sueur, m'indiquait clairement quel genre de rêve j'étais en train de faire au moment de mon réveil, et je m'inquiétais tout de même pour ma santé mentale.

Une bonne douche froide était le meilleur moyen pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits, aussi n'attendis-je pas le réveil pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Il me fallut peu de temps pour me préparer, je ne jetai qu'un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, devenus si longs que j'avais décidé de ne plus les plaquer en arrière. De toute façon, quelle que soit ma coiffure, Severus ne faisait jamais attention à moi beaucoup plus qu'à n'importe quel autre élève.

Je retournai dans la chambre et constatai que je n'avais rien à faire jusqu'au petit déjeuner, puisqu'il était hors de question que je fasse un quelconque devoir dans cet état d'agitation. Aussi je décidai finalement d'aller m'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch ; un peu d'air frais ne faisait jamais de mal à personne, même à un presque insomniaque presque dépressif.

L'air était froid et piquant, la pluie s'était abattue sur le parc toute la nuit, rendant le terrain boueux. Il me fallut quelques minutes à peine pour rejoindre le terrain qui m'était devenu si familier au cours des années passées à Poudlard. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à prendre une teinte grisâtre à l'horizon, puis d'un coup de pied énergique, je m'envolai au dessus du terrain. A chaque fois que je prenais les airs sur mon balai, les souvenirs de tous les matchs passés me revenaient en mémoire... Les airs vainqueurs de Potter, surtout, m'obsédaient, me rappelant que jamais encore je n'étais parvenu à le battre.

Je réalisai un piqué parfait, évitant la rencontre avec le sol à la dernière seconde, et remontai en flèche avec aisance. Je virevoltai sans voir le temps s'écouler, concentré sur chaque mouvement, chaque pirouette. Finalement, ce furent les protestations de mon estomac qui me ramenèrent à la réalité, et je fus obligé d'obtempérer si ne voulais pas risquer de tomber dans les pommes.

*

Le temps que je me rende à la grande salle, elle était déjà pleine à craquer. Un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs m'apprit que Severus n'était pas là, comme à peu près tous les matins, aussi me dirigeai-je vers la table des serpentards où Theo et Blaise étaient déjà installés.

-'Jour, marmonnai-je entre mes dents, tandis que je m'asseyais à côté de Theo qui venait de me faire une place.

-Salut, me répondit Blaise joyeusement, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés et de toast beurré.

Je me servis dans les plats à portée de main, sans vraiment prêter attention au contenu, et commençai à manger d'un air absent.

-Tiens, depuis quand tu manges des saucisses le matin ? Me demanda Theo en prenant un toast juste sous mon nez.

Je baissai la tête en direction de mon assiette, et constatai que, en effet, deux saucisses y traînaient, mine de rien. Je haussai les épaules et posai ma fourchette sur le bord de mon assiette, l'appétit soudainement coupé.

-Par Merlin, Dray, tu as l'air dans le même état que quand Romilda Vane t'a suivi pendant deux semaines entières, avec ses bouquets de fleurs et ses poèmes pourris, s'exclama Blaise, la bouche vide cette fois.

-Vous aviez eu la stupide idée de lui donner une filtre d'amour, aussi, rétorqua-je, la mine sombre.

-Oui, c'était à mourir de rire ! Surtout la tête de Pans', dit Theo, les épaules secouées d'un fou-rire.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup, murmura Blaise en baissant la tête sur son assiette, alors que Pansy s'installait en face de moi.

Elle nous salua avec un sourire idiot, s'attarda sur moi comme à son habitude, mais eut la gentillesse de ne faire aucun commentaire sur ma « mine affreuse ». Je savais qu'elle était 'éperdument' amoureuse de moi depuis... A vrai dire, depuis toujours, mais j'appréciais le fait qu'elle avait cessé de glousser à chaque fois qu'elle croisait mon regard. Pansy était une fille insupportable, mais elle avait le caractère d'une vraie serpentarde, et c'était peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle je la tolérais dans mon entourage.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir mordu dans son toast.

-Super ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

-Ouais. Super, ajoutai-je sans enthousiasme.

Même ces conversations banales ne m'amusaient plus du tout. Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers la table des professeurs, toujours vide du seul d'entre eux qui m'intéressât, et lâchai un profond soupir d'ennui.

-Raaah, Dray, t'es chiant à toujours tirer la gueule, grommela Theo en me pinçant le bras.

Je lâchai un « aïe » contrarié tout en lui jetant un regard assassin auquel il me répondit par un magnifique tirage de langue. Parfois, je me demandais si on avait vraiment le même âge...

-Bon, j'y vais, annonçai-je en me relevant, peu désireux de rester plus longtemps en leur compagnie.

Mon _obsession _occupait tout mon esprit, à chaque minute, chaque seconde, que je passais, éveillé ou endormi. Je guettais sa silhouette dans chaque coin de l'école, mon cœur s'accélérait à la vue de sa personne, même s'il était loin de moi. En un mot comme en cent, j'étais fou de lui...

-Hey, ne crois pas pouvoir t'échapper comme ça !

Je me retournai pour constater que les deux pots de colle m'avaient suivi dans le hall. Je haussai les épaules dans un geste de reddition.

-Je n'espérais pas vraiment m'échapper, répondis-je sur un ton égal, tout en repartant vers les escaliers.

-Allez, tu peux bien nous dire ce qui ne va pas, non ? Dit Blaise.

-Non, lançai-je froidement, continuant ma route.

Ils me saisirent chacun par un bras, mais je n'avais même pas le courage de me débattre. Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais bien, grognai-je à contre-cœur.

-C'est ça, et Rogue porte des chaussettes rose fluo ! Rétorqua Theo avec humour.

Une image de Severus entièrement nu à l'acception d'une paire de longues chaussettes roses émergea dans mon esprit, et je ne pus qu'hésiter entre le rire et la honte, parce que même dans ces conditions, je parvenais encore à me l'imaginer diablement sexy...

Nous étions arrivés dans un couloir sombre du premier étage, nous éloignant de la classe de sortilège où avait lieu le premier cours de la journée.

-Arrête, tu ne nous berneras pas, on t'a entendu marmonner dans ton sommeil. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui te tracasse, dit Blaise, presque inquiet.

-Pourquoi vous en avez parlé à Rogue ? Demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint, jetant un regard assassin à Theo.

-Parce qu'on s'est dit que tu lui parlerais, à lui, si tu n'étais même pas capable de te confier à tes amis, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je pensai en cet instant que j'avais dû les blesser à ne rien dire, à me renfermer sur moi-même et les agresser à chaque fois que je prenais la parole. Ils avaient fini par me lâcher, et me regardaient tous les deux, l'air concerné, presque désolé aussi de ne pouvoir m'aider. Je soupirai, les yeux fermés, la main sur le front.

-Je ne voulais pas vous en parler, parce que... J'avais honte, je crois.

Ils me fixèrent sans rien dire, attendant que je poursuive mon monologue. Mais je ne pouvais pas, les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Aussi détournai-je le regard, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

-Le problème, c'est que je suis... éperdument et irrévocablement amoureux.

Ma voix mourut dans un souffle, et je baissai la tête piteusement, attendant qu'ils disent quelque chose. C'était forcément à cet instant qu'allaient fuser les blagues et les quolibets. Finalement, après quelques minutes de calme, c'est Theo qui prit la parole.

-Quoi, tu veux dire que tu nous as fait chier pendant des semaines avec tes airs de pauvre malheureux simplement parce que tu es amoureux ? Non mais je rêve ! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir pour ça, Dray. Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Ce qui était honteux n'était pas tant le fait d'être amoureux mais plutôt celui d'être amoureux de son professeur, mais ça, je ne pouvait vraiment pas le lui expliquer, donc je me contentai de leur adresser un sourire d'excuses, juste avant qu'ils ne m'étouffent de leurs quatre bras et de leurs rires gentiment moqueurs.

-J'y crois pas ! Et dire que tout le monde croit que tu as un coeur de pierre, s'exclama Blaise avec ravissement.

-C'est bon, tu vas pas en faire une montagne...

Je lui assénai un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il la ferme au moment où un groupe de serdaigles passait dans un couloir perpendiculaire.

-Bon, alors tu peux nous dire qui c'est ? Demanda Theo, plein d'espoir. Mais je le connaissais suffisamment que pour être sur mes gardes, il était certainement la cause de quelques rumeurs à mon compte circulant dans Poudlard. Donc je répondis par la négative, sans fioritures, et me défis de leur collante présence pour rejoindre la classe de sortilèges.

*

* *

Le faible soleil de décembre tombait en diagonale par les fenêtres du château, éclairant les couloirs en flaques lumineuses d'or liquide, il faisait froid, et les nuages s'amoncelaient à l'horizon, menaçant de faire disparaître l'éclaircie. Mes pas résonnaient sur le dallage du couloir, avec la régularité d'une démarche d'automate. La journée avait été longue et abrutissante, bien que le rôle premier de l'école soit de nous apprendre des choses. J'avais réussi à me défaire du regard curieux et inquiet des deux idiots gluants, mais à présent je regrettais leur compagnie, tandis que la solitude emplissait ma bouche de bile, acide, amère.

Je me sentais vide, épuisé de combattre mes propres pensées, et une seule chose aurait pu me défaire de ces sentiments, mais j'avais beau retourner la situation encore et encore dans ma tête, je ne voyais aucune solution. Le filtre d'amour - car, oui, j'y avais pensé, quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on est désespéré -, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça marche. Le seul résultat était une adoration sans limite de celui qui l'avait bu, mais cette adoration n'était rien comparée au vrai amour. J'avais vite abandonné cette solution.

J'aurais pu aller tout lui dire, simplement, mais là, c'était ma fierté qui ne pourrait encaisser le résultat. Car il me semblait évident que jamais, au grand jamais, Severus ne pourrait ressentir ce que je ressentais pour lui... Ou même le dixième.

Il y avait aussi la solution de la lettre. Les quarante-cinq brouillons s'étaient directement retrouvés dans la cheminée avant que j'aie pu dépasser la deuxième phrase.

J'aurais pu lui écrire des mots d'amour anonymes, mais mon désir serait resté inassouvi.

Non sans un soupir, je remontai mon sac sur mon épaule, et ne protestai même pas lorsqu'une élève de poufsouffle passa à côté de moi en trombe, me faisant presque tomber. Je savais qu'il y a quelques temps, je n'aurais jamais laissé passer ça, je n'aurais jamais accepté non plus de déambuler seul dans les couloirs : plutôt être entouré d'une bande d'idiots sans cervelle que d'être seul. Mais là, je ne savais plus ce dont j'avais besoin, la compagnie comme la solitude m'étant toutes deux devenues presque invivables.

Je regardai le ciel à travers une des nombreuses fenêtres en ogive, et resserrai mon écharpe autour de mon cou, plus par réflexe que parce que j'avais réellement froid : les nuages étaient à présent au dessus de la forêt interdite, et je pensais avoir aperçu des flocons commencer à tomber.

Je ne regardais plus du tout où j'allais, jusqu'à ce que je percute quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je relevais les yeux vers celui qui se trouvait dans mon chemin, prêt à lui dire de faire attention, lorsque je croisai un regard sombre que je connaissais bien.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais distrait, lâchai-je dans un souffle, les joues en feu.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je le rencontre dans ce couloir vide ? Ne souffrais-je déjà pas assez de mes propres pensées que pour être en plus assailli par son corps si près du mien ? Je sentis la rougeur envahir un peu plus mes joues, alors que je repensais aux chaussettes rose fluo, et me reculai d'un pas, feignant le respect.

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais seul dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Les cours sont terminés, tu devrais être dans ta salle commune, me répondit Severus.

-C'est pas nécessaire de se fâcher, commençai-je en détournant mes yeux de lui. J'avais besoin de... réfléchir. Seul.

Je l'entendis soupirer et croiser les bras alors que je m'absorbais dans la contemplation du mur de pierres. Il s'approcha d'un pas, et je dus me débattre pour ne pas reculer... Ou bien, justement, aurais-je dû me débattre pour le faire. Il posa une main sur ma joue et me força à redresser la tête, mais je gardai le regard obstinément baissé.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Drago. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix égale. Le même ton sans émotions.

Sa main froide sur mon menton me brûlait, mon cœur battait trop vite et je priai pour qu'il ne soit pas capable de l'entendre.

-Je vais bien, lâchai-je entre mes dents.

Je me dégageai de sa main et reculai, sans croiser son regard.

-J'ai des devoirs à faire...

Une fois de plus, je fuyais lâchement. Sa présence m'était trop douloureuse, il fallait que je m'éloigne. Mais il semblait ne pas être d'accord avec moi : il me saisit le poignet et me força à lui faire face.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, et je fus forcé d'y voir la vérité : de l'inquiétude, de l'affection, et cette partie sombre et brisée. Mais de nouveau, il reprit totale maîtrise de lui-même, et son regard redevint neutre et froid.

-Parle-moi, Drago. Et arrête de mentir.

J'aurais voulu rire, en cet instant. Il voulait la vérité... Je n'avais qu'à lui dire que je l'aimais, que chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie était la plus lente, la plus terrible et pourtant la plus magnifique des agonies, que chacun de ses regards était une perle inestimable qui remplissait mon coeur d'une joie et d'une peine de pareille intensité, que le contact de sa main sur la mienne me brûlait de l'intérieur, me donnait envie de ressentir sa peau contre la mienne, que sa voix était la plus magique des mélodies... Que je mourais à petit feu depuis que j'avais accepté cet amour.

Que je ne désirais qu'une seule chose sur terre, et cette chose n'était autre que lui.

-Je...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Le mensonge, ou la vérité. Quelle différence ?

-... Suis inquiet pour mon père.

L'idée me vint seulement à cet instant qu'il pourrait utiliser ses dons de légilimencie contre mon gré s'il venait à se douter que je lui mentais. Je frissonnai et tentai de libérer mon poignet de sa main.

-Je comprends, dit-il finalement. Mais tu ne devrais pas traîner seul dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas prudent.

Puis il me lâcha le poignet, et je repartis sans demander mon reste, murmurant seulement un faible "d'accord". J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_Et voilà... Hem... *regard de sous les cils* Alors ? Pas de tomates ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hé bien voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette « fantastique » histoire XD J'ai eu des soucis d'internet les jours précédents, sinon, je vous promets que j'aurais publié au moins trois jours plutôt ^^ Dans ce chapitre, comme dit précédemment, tout part en sucette x) et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer. :p Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

Chapitre 3

La salle commune était plongée dans une ambiance joyeuse d'alcool, comme à peu près tous les vendredis soirs depuis que Blaise avait décidé de devenir le "chef des soirées serpentardes du vendredi soir", avec l'assentiment de la majorité des élèves. J'étais assis sans plus aucune grâce dans le canapé en face de la cheminée, et je comptais les moutons qui sautaient au dessus de la buche enflammée, une Xième bouteille de bièraubeurre dans la main droite. Je n'arrivais même plus à faire attention à Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans mes cheveux en s'émerveillant de leur douceur. Theo avait la tête posée sur mes genoux et ronflait, la bouche entrouverte. Blaise était la seule personne de la salle commune qui tienne encore plus ou moins sur ses jambes, et il déambulait comme un clown, racontant ses histoires stupides que tout le monde aurait oubliées le lendemain matin. Il finit par s'affaler à côté de Pansy, et lança joyeusement à l'assemblée :

-Qui est partant pour un gage ou vérité ?

Immédiatement, Theo fut réveillé et totalement conscient, prêt à jouer. Theo était le démon du potin, la sangsue à racontars, le semeur de mauvaise réputation, en bref c'était un vrai cauchemar pour les personnes qui avaient le malheur de lui faire assez confiance que pour lui raconter le moindre secret... Et bien entendu, en bonne « gossip girl », il adorait le gage ou vérité.

Pansy ne mit pas plus de temps à se laisser convaincre, bientôt suivie par la majorité des serpentards présents. Blaise me lança un regard suppliant, comme si la réussite de son jeu dépendait de ma participation. J'avais le cerveau trop embrumé, aussi acceptai-je sans voir le piège. Il fallut à peine un quart d'heure (c'est peu, pour une troupe d'étudiants complètement bièreaubeurrés) pour installer un cercle confortable de fauteuils où tout le monde pourrait s'affaler sans perdre du regard les autres participants.

-Bon, je commence, Blaise articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi un instant, et je crus comprendre par là qu'il me gardait pour la fin une bien mauvaise surprise. Mon estomac se retourna, mais je ne sus dire si c'était à cause de la menace d'une question qui me forcerait à trop dévoiler, ou simplement à cause de la bièraubeurre qui passait difficilement.

La partie se passa sans que personne ne semble vraiment être pressé de me poser La question (quelle qu'elle fut), tout le monde continuait de boire – moi avec –, et de rire, surtout lorsque Goyle avoua être encore puceau (allez donc savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle, là-dedans, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancé que lui en la matière). Theo se vit forcé de rouler le patin du siècle à Astoria Greengrass, Blaise avoua son addiction aux ours en peluche, Pansy prétendit être amoureuse de Kevin Entwhistle (même si personne ne savait qui c'était), et d'autres stupidités du même acabit.

Puis vint mon tour. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus y échapper, quoi que je fasse. Blaise me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme un loup sur sa proie.

-Dray, dis-nous de qui tu es amoureux, dit-il d'une voix si pâteuse que les mots s'emmêlaient.

-Gage, répondis-je sans même réfléchir. Tout plutôt que d'avouer ça devant tant de monde.

-Okay, dit-il à voix basse tout en réfléchissant. Embrasse Theo. Avec la langue.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent autant qu'ils purent sous la surprise, et mon estomac fit presque un looping de joie d'avoir échappé au pire, et de malaise aussi, parce que personne dans mon entourage n'était censé être au courant de mon homosexualité. Je jetai un regard en direction de l'autre principal concerné, qui me souriait avec défi, l'air de dire « si tu n'oses pas faire ça, t'es vraiment un naze ».

-C'est ridicule, me sentis-je tout de même obligé de dire, avant de me mettre sur mes pieds tremblants.

Theo ne bougea pas, aussi dus-je me mettre à genoux devant lui pour être à la bonne hauteur. Puis je fermai les yeux, mais les rouvris aussitôt parce que tout tanguait beaucoup trop pour mon bien, j'attrapai Theo par le col de sa chemise, et l'attirai à moi dans un baiser sans émotions. Que ne fus-je pas étonné de le sentir répondre avec joie à ce baiser forcé ! Ses lèvres étaient douces et goûtaient la bièraubeurre – rien d'étonnant, en somme -, il semblait particulièrement appliqué dans sa tâche et se laissa faire docilement lorsque, plus par « devoir » que par envie, je quémandai du bout de la langue la liberté d'approfondir le baiser...

Je coupai court le plus vite possible, et retournai m'asseoir à ma place, tentant de rester imperturbable. Il y eut quelques regards comateux étonnés mais ce fut tout, et je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Demain, tout le monde aurait oublié.

Même moi, pensai-je avec soulagement en avalant une nouvelle rasade de bièraubeurre. Cet échange avait été trop étrange pour ma santé mentale.

Mon secret était sauf, pour l'heure.

*

* *

J'aurais voulu avoir une excuse vraiment bonne, mais je n'en avais aucune, les idées trop embrumées que pour en inventer une sur le tas. J'avais l'impression qu'un anneau de fer entourait ma tête et ne cessait de se resserrer, encore et encore, tellement que j'étais comme plongé dans un épais brouillard.

-Drago, si je n'ai pas une bonne raison pour excuser cette... foire dans la seconde, je peux te jurer que tu finiras en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, siffla Severus entre ses dents.

Je gémis. Je n'avais aucune excuse. Mais mon regard sonné et désolé n'eut pour don que de l'échauffer un peu plus.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Je suis désolé, Blaise trouvait que c'était une bonne idée et...

-Et quoi ? M'interrompit-il. Tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire de réagir en tant que préfet et tu as préféré prendre du bon temps avec tes amis, c'est ça ? Je veux que cette salle commune soit rangée dans une heure, je viendrai vérifier. Et ne vous avisez pas d'utiliser la magie.

-Mais... Voulus-je protester, cependant je fus immédiatement coupé par le regard noir que m'adressa mon parrain.

-Une heure, rappela-t-il avant de se retourner dans un bruissement de cape. Et Drago, tu es collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'espère ne plus avoir à te punir pour ce genre de... « sauteries ».

La porte de la salle commune se referma dans un claquement sec qui me fit sursauter, puis il n'y eut plus un bruit. J'étais figé d'horreur face à la terrible épreuve à laquelle j'allais être confronté jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Seul en tête à tête une fois par semaine avec mon parrain jusqu'au mois de juin.

En me retournant, je constatai que tout le monde était à peu près dans le même état d'hébétude alcoolisée que moi, et visiblement, ils attendaient tous que je donne les ordres, comme d'habitude. Je repris plus ou moins mes esprits lorsque je réalisai le désordre qui n'attendait que d'être rangé, comme l'avait demandé mon parrain. J'étais désespéré...

-Blaise ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Finis-je par hurler lorsque je constatai qu'il n'était pas avec nous.

Il y eut des bruits de précipitation dans le couloir des dortoirs des garçons et quelques secondes plus tard, il était là, l'air hagard, Theo juste derrière lui.

-Range ! Ordonnai-je sur un ton sans équivoque. Et la prochaine fois que tu as des idées pareilles, garde-les-toi.

-Ça va, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser la fatigue.

-Je suis collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année, par ta faute, idiot, dis-je sans desserrer les dents.

-Oh, t'es préfet, non ? Tu aurais pu refuser, rétorqua-t-il, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Je ne veux pas. Entendre. Un mot de plus. Range !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire bouger : il prit le balai qui avait été déposé contre le fauteuil par les bons soins de Severus lui-même, et se mit à balayer le sol comme une âme torturée. Cela dit, personne d'autre que Theo ne se décida à l'aider.

-Bougez-vous, par Salazar. Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? Éructai-je, hors de moi.

Cela sembla les sortir de leur léthargie, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous occupés à balayer, ramasser, frotter, essuyer. Je Jetai un regard satisfait à mes camarades, et retournai dans mon dortoir pour y prendre une potion anti-gueule-de-bois. Cette journée s'annonçait longue... Et surtout, je venais de perdre le peu d'estime que Severus avait pour moi hier encore.

*

* *

Severus revint voir où en était le nettoyage exactement une heure plus tard, et dût admettre que c'était presque aussi propre que si les elfes de maison étaient passés par là. Il n'oublia cependant pas de me rappeler que j'étais collé jusqu'au mois de juin avant de s'en aller. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi mécontent de notre attitude, et je sentais la culpabilité étaler sur moi sa bave gluante comme une limace sur sa route.

-Bon, on n'a pas de devoirs à faire ? Proposa Theo, subitement, détournant subtilement mes idées de Severus.

Blaise haussa les épaules en marmonnant qu'il allait faire un tour. Visiblement, il avait mal digéré que je lui crie dessus. Pansy dormait à poings fermés sur le canapé, et Crabbe et Goyle jouaient encore à bataille, donnant parfois l'impression qu'ils ne comprenaient même pas les règles.

-Dray ? Demanda Theo avec espoir. Il détestait faire ses devoir seul.

Je répondis par un « mpfh » mais le suivis malgré tout dans le dortoir, où nous nous installâmes sur mon lit, comme à chaque fois que Blaise nous laissait à deux. Au moins, les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas.

-T'as quand même été un peu rude avec Blaise, non ? Finit-il par me demander après quelques minutes de silence studieux.

Je haussai les épaules mais ne répondis rien de plus. J'irais m'excuser plus tard, le temps que la colère soit retombée. Theo soupira en reposant sa plume sur son parchemin d'histoire de la magie (« écrivez 3 rouleaux sur l'importance de l'intervention des gobelins durant la guerre d'indépendance des Vélanes ») qu'il repoussa avec nonchalance. Puis il s'étira longuement et finit par me regarder avec insistance.

J'essayai d'ignorer son regard pendant quelques minutes, grattant toutes sortes de noms de gobelins tirés d'un livre de Sir Ouman Leblanc (nda : référence au Seigneur des Anneaux, pour ceux qui auraient pas comprisXD), mais bientôt je me sentis craquer. Je fermai les yeux et sifflai d'agacement, posant moi aussi ma plume sur mon parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que je me posais une question.

-Ah.

C'était souvent mauvais signe lorsque Theo se posait une question, parce que soit on était incapable d'y répondre, soit c'était tellement gênant que l'on ne voulait pas y répondre.

-Oui, je me disais que tu embrassais plutôt bien, sérieusement, même mieux que toutes les filles que j'ai eu l'occasion de connaître bucalement jusqu'à maintenant, et donc je me demandais – ça n'a rien à voir, hein – si tu ne serais pas gay, par hasard.

Dans ce cas-ci, c'était tellement gênant que... Je serais forcé d'y répondre, je le savais. Il n'avait visiblement pas oublié la soirée d'hier, et je me surpris à penser que j'aurais dû lui faire boire plus de bièraubeurre. Mais je choisis d'adopter une attitude indifférente, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Je repris mon parchemin et tentai de reprendre l'écriture de mon essai, mais le regard de Theo était toujours rivé sur moi.

-Oui, seulement maintenant. Mais toi, tu n'as toujours pas remarqué que je l'étais, donc on est a égalité, me répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je soufflai un « quoi ? » abasourdi, lâchant ma plume sous le coup de la surprise.

-Ben oui, dit-il d'un ton jovial. Mais t'inquiète, je le dirai à personne...

Je haussai un sourcil, l'air dubitatif. Forcer Theo à garder un secret était comme d'espérer d'une boîte transparente qu'elle ne laisse pas voir son contenu.

-En échange de quoi ? Marmonnai-je en croisant les bras.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps d'adopter une position plus confortable sur mon lit. J'avais appris à m'attendre au pire avec lui, et pourtant je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre de moi.

-Bon, commença-t-il en croisant les mains sur ses genoux, je sais que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un qui te semble inaccessible – bien que j'aie du mal à imaginer quelqu'un d'inaccessible pour toi, même si c'est un garçon...

Il fit une pause, semblant réfléchir.

-Sauf si c'est Potter, décréta-t-il finalement, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit lui. Donc, tu es seul, désespéré, et frustré. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi, je le suis. Je n'aime personne mais ça n'empêche pas le corps d'avoir des besoins, on est bien d'accord. Il faut bien expulser sa frustration. Alors, tu es séduisant, bien que pas vraiment à mon goût, mais on ne crache pas sur ce qu'on a, et je crois moi-même être relativement attirant....

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, et d'un coup, il me sembla voir où il voulait en venir. Je pâlis légèrement, et avalai une goulée d'air, clignant des yeux. Theo s'arrêta dans son monologue et m'interrogea du regard.

-Oh... _Oh..._

-Alors ? Me demanda Theo, visiblement content que j'aie compris sans qu'il doive formuler son idée.

Ce qui me « choquait » le plus, même venant de lui, était qu'il ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise de sa proposition indécente. Mais je ne pouvais accepter. Je fis non de la tête avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Non ?

Il haussa les sourcils mais je répétai son « non » à voix basse, totalement mortifié.

-C'est ennuyeux. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à garder des secrets, Dray, me dit-il, implorant.

Mon estomac se retourna presque littéralement devant sa moue, certainement convaincante pour n'importe qui, sauf pour moi. Je savais qu'il jubilait de m'avoir manipulé, amené jusqu'à cette idée indécente, forcé à accepter avant même que j'aie pu y réfléchir... Je serrai les poings et baissai la tête. Jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer n'avoir jamais eu aucune expérience de ce genre avec un autre homme.

-Alors ? Me redemanda-t-il sur le même ton implorant.

Je frissonnai. _Le corps a tout de même des besoins_. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. _Il faut bien expulser sa frustration._ Mais ce n'était pas la frustration accumulée dans mon propre corps qui me rendait dingue, plutôt celle de ne pouvoir avoir son corps, à Severus et à personne d'autre.

-C'est au dessus de mes forces, répondis-je d'une voix atone.

À cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Blaise comateux, dépité, et épuisé. Il nous jeta un regard suspicieux, mais ne semblait pas vraiment en état d'analyser la situation. À la place, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Dray, chu désolé pour la retenue, marmonna-t-il avec sincérité.

Je haussai les épaules, l'estomac toujours noué.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, répondis-je à contre-cœur, les excuses n'étant pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.

Il eut un sourire à mon attention, qui s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il se fut endormi, assis sur son lit. Je secouai la tête de désespoir et décidai de retourner à mon devoir comme si de rien n'était.

-Réfléchis-y, me dit Theo en refermant ses livres. Moi je vais faire un tour, l'histoire ça me gave.

Il passa à côté de moi sans un regard, mais je sentis mes poils se dresser dans ma nuque et sur mes bras, sachant pertinemment que je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter. Car si mon père venait à savoir mes penchants pour la gent masculine, c'en était fini de moi. Depuis toujours, de génération en génération, les Malfoy n'avaient qu'un seul fils, qui transmettrait le nom et l'héritage familial à son propre fils. J'avais déjà été bien trop impertinent et irrespectueux des traditions familiales jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais cette transgression serait la pire de toutes.

La porte de la chambre se referma avec douceur, le silence de la pièce à présent à peine troublé par les ronflements de Blaise.

J'étais perdu, à sa merci, obligé de lui obéir pour sauver ma peau.

Je refermai mon livre d'histoire, enfilai ma cape et mon écharpe sans trop réfléchir, et quittai le dortoir, moitié marchant moitié courant. Il fallait que je prenne l'air.

*

* *

_Mercredi, 20h, devant la classe de métamorphose._ Je me demandais bien pourquoi Severus m'envoyait faire ma retenue dans cette classe-là, alors que j'aurais pu récurer des chaudrons ou ranger des ingrédients. A la place, ce fut Mcgonagall qui m'ouvrit la porte, son habituel air pincé sur le visage. Elle me jeta un regard désapprobateur par dessus ses petites lunettes rondes.

-Bien, monsieur Malfoy. Au moins êtes-vous à l'heure. Entrez donc.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur de la classe puis jusqu'à son bureau où elle me fit asseoir à une table en face d'elle.

-Il a été décidé par le Professeur Rogue et moi-même, que quelques enseignants de Poudlard assureraient chacun à leur tour votre surveillance durant vos deux heures de retenue hebdomadaires.

Je ne sus si je devais sauter de joie ou bien pleurer de désespoir, puisque cette nouvelle sentence venait de m'ôter la chance de passer du temps avec Severus, mais m'éloignait également de la source de mon malheur.

-Prenez connaissance de la liste qui est posée sur le bureau. Je vous demanderai ensuite d'aller ranger les armoires de la classe en suivant la liste, expliqua-t-elle sur le même ton pincé que d'habitude.

Je parcourus la liste d'un œil distrait, me demandant comment diable les armoires de sa classe pourraient être en désordre alors qu'elle était toujours sur le dos de ses élèves pour qu'ils remettent tout en ordre après chaque cours. Une fois mon observation désespérante de la liste terminée - je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il fallait tant de matériel pour ce cours -, je me levai et, après un signe de vague approbation de la directrice des gryffondors, je rejoignis la classe. Au hasard, j'ouvris une armoire.

C'était étrangement cent fois plus catastrophique que ce que j'avais imaginé : rien n'était à sa place, strictement rien. Je me saisis de ma baguette, prêt à tout trier magiquement, mais des mots tracés à l'encre rouge carmin apparurent sur la liste que m'avait confiée le professeur.

"Il est bien entendu formellement interdit de se servir de votre baguette, monsieur Malfoy."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pestant contre ces magiciens à la noix qui croyaient nous punir efficacement en nous montrant quel calvaire ce serait de n'avoir pas de baguette.

-Bien, je n'utiliserai pas ma baguette, dans ce cas, marmonnai-je entre les dents.

Deux heures plus tard, dix coups sonnaient au clocher de l'école, salvateurs. J'étais couvert de poussière, en sueur, bien que j'aie ôté ma cape et mon pull une heure et demie plus tôt, et aussi décoiffé qu'au réveil. Je passai une main soulagée sur mon front en sueur, observant le résultat de mon rangement : j'étais parvenu à mettre de l'ordre dans trois des quatre énormes armoires, bien que ce soit loin d'être parfait. Le professeur de métamorphose sortit de son bureau pour venir admirer mon travail, un air indulgent sur le visage. Peut-être pensait-elle que cette punition était trop rude par rapport à mon méfait, qui n'avait été que de permettre à des étudiants sous pression de prendre un peu de bon temps. Non, je n'y croyais pas non plus en y pensant.

-Bien, monsieur Malfoy, je vois que vous avez presque terminé. J'espère que cela restera en ordre jusqu'à votre prochaine retenue en ma compagnie. À présent, vous devriez vous hâter vers votre dortoir, sinon Peeves pourrait vous faire de mauvaises blagues.

Je crus presque apercevoir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne soirée, professeur, répondis-je sans entrain, ramassant mon pull et ma cape sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Merci bien. Bonne nuit à vous, monsieur Malfoy. Nous nous verrons demain.

Je refermai la porte de la classe avec douceur. J'avais les bras en compote, le dos et la tête douloureux, et je ne rêvais que d'une chose en cet instant : de rejoindre mon lit et les bras de Morphée. Le trajet du retour jusqu'à mon dortoir sembla durer une éternité, comme si les couloirs s'allongeaient durant la nuit pour punir les retardataires ou voyageurs nocturnes. Même si j'en voulais à Severus de m'infliger cette punition, je devais lui reconnaître des capacités curatives : mes pensées s'étaient tenues bien éloignées de l'objet de mes fantasmes durant ces deux heures, et rien n'était plus soulageant que de pouvoir penser à d'autres choses de temps en temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Blabla de l'auteuse (quoi, ça se dit pas ? Et alors ?) : Plus je relis cette fic, plus je me dis que ça part vraiment en un gros n'importe quoi T_T et le pire c'est que je ne fais pas exprès... Enfin, malgré ça, je continuerai à écrire coûte que coûte (bien que le temps que je peux accorder à l'écriture se fasse de plus en plus court ). Je dois avouer un truc, c'est que j'adore recevoir des reviews, alors j'étais un peu tristounette de n'en avoir reçu qu'une pour le chapitre précédent. Mais bon c'est toujours mieux que rien ^^ Ne me lapidez pas s'il vous plait, je crois qu'il ne faut vraiment pas prendre cette histoire au sérieux XD Bonne lecture =)

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Theo ne m'avait plus parlé de sa proposition, et j'avais fini par penser qu'il avait en quelque sorte oublié. Il restait fidèle à lui-même, inchangé, mais deux jours après ma retenue avec Mcgonagall, durant le petit déjeuner, je sentis sa jambe venir se coller à la mienne sous la table, tandis qu'il papotait avec Blaise, en toute innocence. Je réprimai un frisson mais gardai la tête obstinément baissée sur mon assiette, tandis que sa main se posait sur ma cuisse.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et Blaise ne remarqua rien, mais c'était plus que perturbant. Effrayant.

Je supposais que c'était sa manière de me faire comprendre que si je ne me dépêchais pas de prendre ma décision, mon secret n'en serait plus un.

Une fois qu'il m'eut lâché, je me propulsai sur mes pieds et filai hors de la grande salle, sans une explication de l'endroit où je me rendais. Il était temps que je réfléchisse sérieusement à tout ça, seul de préférence. Une chance pour moi, la première heure de la journée était libre, et habituellement, j'allais à la bibliothèque pour "réviser" (dormir serait le terme exact, en réalité).

Mais je n'avais aucune envie de me rendre à la bibliothèque depuis que Mme Pince me tenait à l'oeil (elle avait remarqué mes séances de sommeil illégales), aussi décidai-je d'aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie puisque personne ne s'y trouvait en journée. La vue était imprenable depuis le sommet de la tour, mais en hiver le vent était assez fort pour vous donner l'impression que vous pourriez vous envoler d'une seconde à l'autre. Cette sensation était grisante, surtout lorsque l'on se penchait (avec prudence) par dessus la rambarde. A cet instant, on avait l'impression de s'envoler.

J'avais toujours adoré cette sensation, cet endroit en dehors du monde et du temps.

Ce jour-là, il faisait froid et venteux, rien d'étonnant pour un mois de décembre. La neige avait recouvert le parc de l'école et le sommet des arbres de la forêt interdite, le lac était gelé, et personne n'avait encore osé s'aventurer en dehors des murs de pierre.

Je fermai les yeux et décidai finalement de m'asseoir, dos au vide pour tenter de me soustraire au vent glacial.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, ce que je devais faire... Je n'avais pas le choix, la décision était déjà prise pour moi. Soit je trouvais le moyen de faire pression sur Theo et je me soustrayais à son horrible chantage, soit j'acceptais de me laisser faire et j'attendais patiemment qu'il ait décidé d'avoir oublié mon « secret ». Si je cédais, cela voudrait dire que je renonçais à mon amour exclusif pour Severus... Voudrait-il encore de moi après ça ? Voudrait-il _jamais_ de moi ?

Mieux valait de penser que la réponse était non. Il ne voudrait jamais de moi, et je n'avais plus aucune raison de refuser à Theo ce qu'il me demandait.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, je sortis de ma léthargie au moment où la cloche résonnait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Je sentais qu'arrivait à grand pas le moment de ma chute ; chaque respiration, chaque seconde m'en rapprochait, et personne ne viendrait me sauver de ce gouffre. C'était trop tard.

*

* *

Le cours de sortilèges m'avait toujours semblé complètement inutile : premièrement, je connaissais déjà la plupart des sorts domestiques (je ne parle bien entendu pas des sorts de femme au foyer, entendons-nous bien) et les sorts de base que j'avais appris avec ma tante Bella (non, elle n'était pas le monstre que l'on pouvait s'imaginer), ensuite, les sorts vraiment intéressants, moins utilisés et plus complexes - en bref, potentiellement dangereux si mal utilisés - ne nous étaient pas enseignés, à cause d'une pseudo-règle de sécurité. Mais ces sorts-là, je pouvais les apprendre moi-même, avec tante Bella (elle se ferait une joie de me redonner quelques cours particuliers). Ce cours était donc définitivement inutile.

Du moins était-ce ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce jour-là. Le professeur Flitwick baratinait encore sur le sort d'oubliettes - que l'on avait "étudié" avec l'autre timbré mégalomane imbu de son affreuse personne (NdA : oui j'ai oublié le nom de Lockhart pendant une seconde XD) durant la deuxième année - lorsque la miss je-sais-tout leva la main. Rien d'extraordinaire jusque là...

-Oui, mademoiselle Granger ? Une remarque à faire sur ce sort ? demanda-t-il de sa voix haut perchée de lutin.

-Hé bien, pas exactement sur ce sort, professeur. Mais j'ai lu dans un livre de sorts et enchantements qu'il existait une alternative à celui-ci, plus dure à maîtriser, mais beaucoup plus efficace. Seulement je ne me souviens plus du nom.

Elle avait l'air beaucoup trop sérieuse pour son bien, pensai-je en relevant les yeux de mon parchemin couvert de gribouillages.

-Ah, ce sort-là ! s'exclama Flitwick en se frottant les mains, l'air satisfait. Oui, il est appelé _l'Obliviatus_. Il est plus efficace parce qu'il permet au lanceur de supprimer des souvenirs bien précis. Soit partagés avec la « victime », soit qui sont associés à un nom, un objet, un événement, et dans ce cas les effets peuvent être dévastateurs. Ce sort n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard. Enfin, plus depuis qu'un élève a effacé malencontreusement la mémoire de mon prédécesseur à ce poste....

Intéressé malgré moi, je griffonnai le nom du sort dans un coin de mon parchemin ; c'était le genre de choses qui pouvaient toujours être utiles. Et que, je devais bien le reconnaître, je n'aurais peut-être pas découvert au cours de mes lectures, plutôt disparates.

Si le vieux lutin avait réussi à attirer mon attention le temps de quelques mots, je repartis aussitôt dans mon état apathique habituel à ce cours, presque aussi endormant que celui du vieux Binns, mort un jour dans son fauteuil de la salle des professeurs. Brusquement, je me demandai si son corps s'y trouvait encore. Un frisson macabre me parcourut l'échine et je dus me retenir de ricaner. Décidément, je devenais timbré. Je soupirai et retournai à mes griffonnages, qui furent quelques secondes plus tard à nouveau dérangés, cette fois par une boulette de papier atterrissant juste sous mon nez.

Je relevai les yeux de mon banc, bien décidé à démasquer l'importun qui osait me sortir de ma léthargie, et constatai, sans surprise aucune (ou presque) que le destinateur était Theo en personne, dans la rangée d'à côté... Non content de s'être assis du côté des griffondors histoire de narguer tout le monde, il fallait en plus qu'il me jette des petits mots - et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas des mots doux - pendant mon cours de demi-sieste. Il arborait un sourire fier de sale gamin et me faisait discrètement signe de lire et de répondre. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant un tel manque de maturité, mais obtempérai.

"Ne crois pas que j'aie oublié notre accord. Tu acceptes, ou je me vois forcé de laisser échapper un petit secret plutôt gênant ? Oh, ne prends pas cela pour une menace, tu me connais... Disons que je fais ça pour ton bien."

La bouche brusquement sèche, je dus relire deux fois le message pour être certain d'en avoir saisi le sens, bien qu'il n'y aie pas grand chose à comprendre finalement. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre lorsque je saisis ma plume et me mis à rédiger une réponse, que j'évitai de faire trop longue pour ne pas qu'il remarque le tremblement de mon écriture.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je crois. C'est oui."

Je contemplai avec effroi les mots que je venais de tracer, et finalement, pris d'une bouffée de désespoir, je lui renvoyai la boulette de papier, tâchant de garder l'air décontracté.

-Pssst, Dray. Vous manigancez quoi, Theo et toi ? me souffla Blaise, l'air suspicieux. Je me retournai vers lui, les sourcils délicatement relevés.

-Rien du tout, murmurai-je d'un ton que j'espérais égal.

Il me regarda de l'air qui voulait dire "je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et je découvrirai ce que c'est, crois-moi", les sourcils froncés, la bouche fâchée.

-Bien, finit-il par dire, je te crois.

Mais je le savais, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de si tôt.

Une seconde plus tard, un nouveau morceau de papier arrivait sur le banc que je partageais avec Blaise, mais je n'eus pas le temps de le prendre que Blaise l'avait saisi, et l'air fier, s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.

-Blaise, rends-moi ça ! soufflai-je, presque suppliant.

Si jamais Theo avait mis quoi que ce soit de compromettant, on serait grillés. Bien que je n'aime pas cacher de telles choses à mon meilleur ami, c'était impossible de faire autrement. Pas pour le moment.

-Et pourquoi je te le rendrais ? me répondit-il, espiègle.

J'eus une soudaine idée, tellement lumineuse que j'aurais aimé rire comme un savant fou devant sa dernière découverte - mais c'était totalement déplacé pour un Malfoy... A la place, je pris l'air un peu plus suppliant et croisai les mains.

-Rends-le-moi, allez, Blaisouille ! Si Theo apprend que t'as eu vent de ta surprise d'anniversaire, il me décapitera.

Bon, il fallait avouer que n'importe qui d'autre que Blaise n'aurait pas mordu à l'hameçon : les gens savent que Drago Malfoy ne prépare pas de surprise d'anniversaire pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Blaise croyait en la part gentille de ma personne, et j'en profitais allègrement.

Son regard s'illumina instantanément, et un air de ravissement étira sa bouche en un joyeux sourire. J'aurais dû me sentir mal, mais à la place, je saisis la boulette de papier de ses mains et l'ouvris.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'écrit que "Ce soir devant la salle sur demande à 22h." Je me forçai à sourire pour que Blaise continue à croire à mon énorme mensonge, mais de l'entendre murmurer "C'est génial, je te promets que je garderai le secret" m'acheva tout à fait. Comment Theo pouvait m'amener à faire ça à mon meilleur ami ? Tout ça pour protéger un secret stupide ? Je me sentais complètement ridicule en cet instant, et j'aurais voulu tout balancer d'un coup, crier à l'injustice. Je serais même allé pleurer dans les jupes de ma mère pour que tout s'arrête, mais même en fermant les yeux, le monde restait ce qu'il était. Rien ne servait de se mentir à soi-même, j'avais appris que les personnes qu'on aimait le plus nous décevaient en proportion.

La sonnerie retentit, coupant court au monologue du professeur, et la classe se vida en un rien de temps. Je dis à Blaise que je le rejoignais, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu, d'arrêter de faire semblant de sourire. A 22h, je devrais affronter mon secret, et je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de mimer la joie jusque là.

*

* *

Quatre heures de l'après-midi, je me trouvais debout devant le bureau de mon parrain, arrivé là par un (mal)heureux hasard, guidé par mes pieds, ma conscience aussi peut-être, qui avait besoin de s'alléger. Ou plus simplement, j'avais certainement ressenti le besoin de venir le voir. Besoin de son soutien.

Besoin de lui, tout simplement.

Je m'apprêtais à toquer, depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, mais je n'y arrivais pas, comme si mes mensonges me rendaient indigne de lui, de sa présence. Je voulais tout lui dire, sans faux-semblants, tout cracher jusqu'à la dernière goutte, mais ma main restait figée à quelques centimètres de la porte.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus, l'objet de mes fantasmes en personne. Il avait l'air pressé de se rendre quelque part, presque soucieux aussi.

-Drago ? Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Euh, je... marmonnai-je en rougissant.

C'était comme si j'avais brusquement oublié la raison de ma présence là. Je jetai un regard à gauche à droite, m'attendant à trouver une réponse à mon amnésie momentanée. Il croisa les bras, impatient.

-Drago, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi...

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, toujours un peu dans la brume, et constatai, non sans une pointe d'étonnement, que j'étais devenu presque aussi grand que lui. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Est-ce que cela changeait sa façon de me voir ?

Il soupira d'agacement, me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna dans son bureau, visiblement désireux de parler. Il devait avoir pris la décision que s'occuper de mon cas était plus important que l'urgence qui l'avait poussé à sortir de son bureau. Il m'assit de force sur une chaise et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, rivant son regard noir dans le mien, complètement perdu.

-Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe. C'est ton père ? Ta mère ? Tu es malade ? Tu dors mal ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et j'essaierai de t'aider à résoudre ton problème, mais s'il-te-plaît, Drago. Je t'en supplie, parle-moi.

Je fus choqué par l'air inquiet qui s'imprimait sur son visage d'habitude si lisse, si neutre. Comme s'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi. Ce qui était impossible...

-C'est rien, finis-je par réussir à articuler.

-Non, il n'y a PAS rien, Drago. Je le vois bien ! Regarde-toi dans un miroir, ton air hagard, tes cernes. Tes notes qui ne remontent pas, tes soirées de débauches, tes déambulations solitaires dans les couloirs à des heures où tu devrais être avec tes amis. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Et cette fois, pas uniquement parce que ta mère s'inquiète de ton état. Salazar, je suis aussi inquiet pour toi.

Il termina sa tirade en s'asseyant sur son bureau, ses mains retombant mollement sur ses cuisses en signe d'impuissance. Donc, il s'inquiétait pour moi... Vraiment ? Je me sentais encore plus pitoyable. Tellement que j'en gémis d'impuissance, et me pris la tête entre les mains.

-Je ne peux... vraiment pas t'en parler, répondis-je dans un souffle désespéré.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Drago, dis-moi, c'est le Maître qui t'a fait du mal ? Il t'a menacé ?

Je secouai la tête en fermant les yeux. mon rythme cardiaque s'était à nouveau accéléré et ma peau brûlait agréablement là où il avait ses mains posées.

-Regarde-moi, dis-le-moi, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? insista-t-il, d'une voix douce mêlée d'inquiétude.

-Non, c'est pas ça, marmonnai-je. Ma voix était rauque, comme si je n'avais plus parlé depuis des jours, ou comme si je venais de pleurer pendant des heures.

Seulement il ne semblait pas convaincu de ma réponse, et je le sentis devenir intrusif. Il tentait d'utiliser la légilimencie pour connaître la vérité.

-Non, arrête, protestai-je. Je te jure que ça n'a rien à voir avec face de serpent !

Un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines - et ô combien délicieuses, du moins telles que je me les étais imaginées - mais il avait l'air toujours aussi perturbé... En même temps, il me semblait bien trop proche pour mon bien, et la seule idée cohérente que j'avais en cette instant consistait - en résumé - à me jeter sur lui, arracher ses robes noires - et pas que pour vérifier s'il portait vraiment des chaussettes roses - et lui faire subir les meilleures des tortures.

-Bon, on va jouer au devinettes longtemps, ou bien tu craches le morceau ? me demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? finis-je par demander.

J'avais opté pour aborder une partie du problème, et ne révéler que la partie globale de mon homosexualité, sans dire qui était celui qui m'avait permis de découvrir mon penchant pour les hommes. Il acquiesça en croisant les bras, après s'être remis debout pour s'appuyer contre son bureau.

-C'est assez gênant, dis-je en évitant soigneusement son regard, mais est-ce que tu as déjà eu une relation avec un homme ?

Un silence suivit ma question, qui était, je devais le reconnaître, quelque peu embarrassante, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, inquiet de ce que je verrais sur son visage, les mains croisées sur mes genoux pour masquer leurs tremblements.

-Je... N'ai aucune raison de répondre à ta question. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacé de sa réponse. Il était parfois pire qu'une anguille, mais pas toujours avec les bonnes personnes.

-Je croyais que tu voulais connaître mon problème ? lançai-je, presque acide.

Severus sembla hésiter un instant, il se redressa et fit le tour de son bureau, l'air pensif. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, sans rien dire, et s'appuya contre le carreau glacé. Sans une once d'hésitation, je me levai et le rejoignis, m'appuyant contre le mur.

-C'est une longue histoire, Drago. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je t'en parle.

-Vas-y, répondis avec enthousiasme.

J'étais trop heureux qu'il soit sur le point de me faire part d'un bout de sa vie. Il me jeta un regard en coin, légèrement suspicieux, suivi d'un soupir, puis sembla se décider.

-Je tiens à te préciser que je considère cette étape de ma vie comme une aventure passagère totalement ridicule, et dont je me serais bien passée.

J'acquiesçai, prêt à tout entendre, et attendis qu'il continue, plein d'espoir. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si inaccessible que ça, finalement. Peut-être que j'aurais une chance...

-J'étais en septième année, pas vraiment bien dans ma peau, et loin de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà essuyé une déception amoureuse, une présomptueuse qui se considérait trop bien pour moi, et pensait que j'étais juste bon à faire office d'amant à ranger dans un placard. J'avais cru que cette situation me dérangerait pas, mais finalement, c'est son copain qu'elle a dérangé, et je me suis retrouvé de nouveau seul. Après ça, j'ai pensé que les filles étaient toutes pareilles, et je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à confirmer ou infirmer cette théorie.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et de la buée se forma sur le carreau. Mon coeur battait à nouveau à tout rompre.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te parle de ça mais...

Il ferma les yeux, et brusquement, il eut l'air si désemparé que le besoin de le prendre dans les bras me déchira de peine et de compassion. Je me contentai de mordre ma lèvre pour résister.

-Toujours est-il qu'arrivé en derrière année, il y a ce type qui n'arrêtait pas de me suivre partout. Ses amis se moquaient toujours de lui et disaient qu'il devait vraiment avoir pitié de moi. Je ne les écoutais pas, puisqu'ils m'avaient toujours... "martyrisé". Lui, il avait l'air d'avoir changé, par rapport à moi, je veux dire. Et de fil en aiguille, il se fit plus proche, plus insistant, et finit par me proposer une "expérience".

Il grimaça sur le dernière mot, et je pus presque sentir la saveur acre de cette fameuse expérience.

-Je me suis très vite rendu compte que si les filles étaient des pestes, les garçons étaient bien pires. Une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'ai cessé d'exister pour lui.

Il se retourna vers moi, le regard neutre comme à son habitude.

-Cessons de parler de ça, dis-moi pourquoi cette question.

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, les mots peinant à se faire un chemin jusqu'à ma bouche. Je me demandais bien, qui pouvaient être cette fille et ce garçon qui étaient parvenus à prendre le coeur de mon parrain en otage, à tel point qu'il soit dégoûté de toute relation.

-Ben, marmonnai-je, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît beaucoup. Vraiment. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Ah... Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas en parler ? Demanda-t-il, l'air absent.

Je me raclai la gorge, tournant le regard vers son visage pour analyser ses traits, tenter de prévoir sa réaction. Il avait l'air de ne pas vraiment écouter ce que je disais, perdu dans un passé que j'aurais aimé explorer un peu plus avec lui. Il se tourna finalement vers moi et me fit un sourire engageant, pour m'encourager à répondre.

-Tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu penserais si je t'annonçais de but en blanc aimer un garçon... Puis je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Père en entende parler. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça le rendrait dingue.

-Et maintenant ? Tu es certain que je n'irai pas lui en parler ? Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Je baissai les yeux piteusement et tapai du bout du pied dans le mur de pierre.

-Non, je n'en ai aucune certitude, mais j'aimerais y croire. Après tout, je crois que tu me dois bien ça, de garder ce secret.

Le regard que je lui lançai sembla le convaincre de quelque chose, parce qu'il me répondit par un sourire étrange, entre la nostalgie et l'espièglerie. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir fait un pas en avant dans notre relation. Un pas de plus vers l'ambiguïté et le secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Hé oui, je publie la suite, enfin ! Qui l'eut cru (Lustucru !) u__u Bref, c'est toujours aussi tordu, toujours une sorte de threesome et Draco est toujours malheureux (oui, j'aime le faire souffrir (certain se souviendront probablement de « pile ou face », fic non terminée mais en cours de continuage, je vous le jure)). Voili voilou, j'espère que j'ai encore quelques lecteurs, malgré mon manque de rigueur, et aussi que vous n'hésiterez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (même si je ne réponds qu'à une review sur quatre XD quand j'y pense, rassurez-vous ça me fait chaud au coeur et j'ai vraiment envie de continuer à écrire ^^même si l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous...). Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la Salle sur demande, sans m'être fait pincé par Rusard – un miracle que je ne méritais pas –, il était déjà là, assis par terre, attendant avec une patience que je savais feinte. Parce que même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, il y avait des petits signes que j'avais appris à repérer dans son attitude. Blaise disait souvent qu'on se ressemblait pour pas mal de choses, Theo et moi. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Je crois que Theo s'était inspiré de moi pour quelques petits détails, comme le ton traînant ou la façon de traiter Blaise, son calme feint en présence de la populace ou son attitude de nobliau de mes deux. Alors si notre façade se ressemblait en beaucoup de points, ce qu'il y avait en dessous était totalement différent.

La situation dans laquelle il m'avait embarqué en était bien la preuve.

Une fois qu'il eut remarqué ma présence – c'est à dire juste après que j'aie tourné le coin du couloir – il m'adressa un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, signe évident de sa satisfaction perverse.

-Tu n'as pas croisé Rusard en chemin, je suppose, me dit-il de cet air suffisant qui commençait à m'agacer au plus haut point.

-Non, répondis-je froidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se remettant sur ses pieds pour entamer l'habituel triple va et vient devant le mur du septième étage. Une porte d'apparence assez simple se matérialisa à l'endroit du mur, et je ne pus réprimer un frisson tandis que mon imagination se déchaînait sur ce qui m'attendait de l'autre côté. Oh certes, si Severus avait brusquement pris la place de Theo, je n'aurais rien eu contre ce rendez-vous douteux, mais là, j'étais plutôt pris de nausées.

Theo ouvrit la porte immédiatement et me fit signe d'entrer avec une révérence polie, totalement déplacée et grotesque. Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel, mais je n'avais d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

La porte se referma derrière moi dans un claquement sec tandis que je prenais le temps d'observer l'endroit : il y trônait un énorme lit à baldaquins – comme si je ne m'y étais pas attendu -, un canapé avait été installé devant une grande cheminée dans laquelle brûlaient quelques buches, le sol était recouvert d'un tapis épais et moelleux d'un profond bleu nuit, et bien heureusement, il n'y avait pas de musique.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Me demanda Theo en se glissant derrière moi.

Je faillis sursauter au contact de sa main dans le creux de mon dos, mais m'obligeai à rester immobile. Je répondis par un simple haussement d'épaule, avant d'aller m'asseoir dans le canapé, sans même lui adresser un regard. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'il me rejoigne, les bras croisés. Le silence s'étira lentement, juste brisé par les crépitements du feu. Je haussai les sourcils malgré moi, quelque peu désorienté par le fait que Theo ne m'ait pas encore approché. Cet instant me semblait bien pour lui parler d'autre chose.

-Il faut qu'on organise un anniversaire surprise à Blaise, lâchai-je de but en blanc, sans plus d'explications.

-Hein ? S'exclama Theo. C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

-Hé bien oui, à cause de toi, il croit qu'on lui organise une soirée anniversaire.

Theo me jeta un regard interloqué et je ne pus que ricaner mentalement d'avoir réussi à le surprendre comme ça. Comme s'il s'imaginait qu'un Malfoy allait se laisser faire sans broncher... La culpabilité me semblait bien comme attaque en retour à son chantage.

-Il pense qu'on manigance un truc derrière son dos. En même temps, rien de plus surprenant quand monsieur m'envoie ses messages à la con pendant le cours de sortilèges. Blaise a failli te griller, alors je lui ai dit qu'on lui préparait une surprise.

-Mais c'est parfait ! s'exclama Theo avec un sourire. On aura une bonne excuse pour lui fausser compagnie ! Ah Dray, si j'avais su que tu y mettrais du tien comme ça...

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais Dray, dis-je entre mes dents en m'éloignant de lui.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je t'ai toujours appelé Dray, protesta-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Tu m'appelais Dray uniquement parce que je te laissais faire ! Parce que je croyais que tu était un ami, or tu n'en es pas un.

Il se renfrogna dans le canapé.

-C'est faux, je reste ton ami...

-Un ami ne me fait pas du chantage pour marchander un plan cul, je crois. Un ami ne me force pas à mentir à Blaise pour couvrir ses arrières, non plus, crachai-je sans gentillesse.

Theo ouvrit la bouche, mais garda le silence, l'air déconfit. Je croisai les bras et focalisai mon attention sur les flammes qui brûlaient un peu plus faiblement qu'à notre entrée dans la pièce. L'ambiance était loin de ce qu'il avait dû s'imaginer en m'amenant ici. Et à vrai dire, je ne savais même pas à quoi il pensait...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cru que j'étais un ami, alors ? finit-il par demander, le malaise bien présent dans sa voix.

-On partage le même dortoir, on a le même meilleur ami et la même fan-girl, répondis-je d'un ton indifférent. Je suppose qu'on était forcés de l'être.

-Si on est pas amis, alors un plan cul ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec plus d'assurance.

-Si, bien sûr que ça change tout !

J'avais les sourcils froncés, l'estomac noué. Mais il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase.

-Bon d'accord, ça change tout à cause de l'histoire du chantage. Donc finalement, le problème, c'est ton « secret ». S'il n'y avait pas le chantage, tu accepterais quand même ?

Je fermai les yeux et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez entre le pouce et l'index. Je n'arrivais plus à le suivre, je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Mon attirance pour les hommes n'était pas le problème, mais l'ennui était qu'il soit au courant. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il oublie...

-Si tu veux, on peut oublier l'histoire du chantage. Finalement, c'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, me dit Theo avec sérieux. Parce que, en fait, il faut que je te dise que...

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Il suffisait simplement qu'il oublie ce détail ! Et la solution était l'Obliviatus... Sauf que je ne saurais pas quel souvenir lui faire oublier. Et que je ne connaissais toujours pas la formule.

-Ohé ! Dray, tu m'écoutes ?

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, clignant des paupières, et haussai un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé avec désespoir et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Rien, laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il d'une voix morte.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans cette histoire, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Du moins était-ce l'impression que j'avais en observant son profil du coin de l'oeil. Il me cachait quelque chose que j'étais en droit de savoir, j'en étais certain. Je soupirai et m'affalai un peu plus dans le fauteuil, fermant les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à cette réalité que je n'arrivais plus à maîtriser. Il s'agitait à côté de moi, et j'espérai un instant qu'il s'en irait, que tout resterait comme avant, plus ou moins. Mais visiblement, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Son souffle chaud et étrangement calme sur ma joue fut le premier signe qu'il s'était approché de moi ; j'ouvris les yeux, prêt à lancer un sarcasme, mais son visage était trop près, beaucoup trop. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec une douceur surprenante, et sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je le repoussai immédiatement des deux mains, sans réfléchir. L'image du visage de Severus était gravée sur ma rétine, et je ne pourrais jamais me mentir à moi-même de cette façon.

Il eut l'air blessé un instant, ou en tout cas, c'était ce que je crus voir sur son visage, mais il se ressaisit et l'instant d'après, il était égal à lui-même, amusé et hautain à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Dra...go ? Que je vais laisser tomber suite à notre conversation ? Quel intérêt y trouverais-je ?

-Tu sais que c'est une forme de viol ?

Il haussa les épaules, et défit sa cravate d'une main nonchalante, son regard évitant soigneusement le mien. Puis il se pencha à nouveau vers moi, un mince sourire triste sur les lèvres. Le coeur battant, je le laissai nouer sa cravate devant mes yeux, tentant de ne pas frémir lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille.

-Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si c'était lui...

Je frissonnai, d'anticipation cette fois. Mon coeur battait toujours aussi vite lorsqu'il entreprit d'ouvrir ma chemise, mais ce n'était plus de peur, plus vraiment. Je me rendis compte que, malgré tous mes beaux discours, j'en avais envie. De ses mains tièdes sur ma peau, de ses lèvres et de sa langue, de la douceur dans ses gestes et de ses bras réconfortants. J'avais envie de ces baisers à demi-volés, de cet amour qui n'en était pas, de ce goût de fruit défendu, amer. Il prit son temps avec moi, pour ne pas me brusquer, je suppose, et pourtant j'aurais préféré qu'il soit violent, que je puisse l'accuser de quelque chose... Mais là, je ne pouvais que gémir de plaisir et garder les yeux fermés, me forcer à ne pas crier son nom, de douleur et de désir, mordre sa chair à pleines dents et griffer son dos si lisse, plonger mon nez dans les mèches rebelles qui sentaient le shampoing, comme les cheveux des filles.

Cette nuit-là, il me fit autant de mal qu'il me fit de bien, et finalement, je réalisai que plus rien n'avait de sens. Mon combat qui n'en était pas un était perdu d'avance. J'avais perdu, échec et mat avant même d'avoir bougé un seul de mes pions.

*

* *

Ce matin-là, la neige tombait à gros flocons dans la Grande Salle. C'était la première grosse chute de neige depuis le début du mois et la plupart des élèves, surtout les plus jeunes, devaient être pressés de se précipiter dehors pour jouer dans la neige fraîche. Personnellement, je n'en avais rien à faire du tout. J'étais plutôt occupé à essayer de me morfondre sur moi-même, mon terrible sort, ma vie si malheureuse. Etrangement, je n'y parvenais pas, peut-être parce que j'arrivais à ne pas penser à Severus pendant plus de deux minutes d'affilée, ou tout simplement parce que Theo gardait jalousement une main sur ma cuisse depuis le début du déjeuner tandis qu'il devisait avec Blaise sur l'importance du marché des farces et attrapes.

Bien sûr, j'étais mal à l'aise, mais interloqué aussi, et même surpris par mon propre manque de réaction. Je n'avais même pas cherché à repousser sa main, comme si c'était "normal". Je grimaçai malgré moi et la seconde suivante, je jetais un regard en direction de la table des professeurs, pour constater qu'il y était assis. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs et longs, son air froid toujours aussi glacial, ses robes toujours aussi noires, et j'en passe, mais je ne ressentis pas le même besoin pressant de me jeter sur lui que d'habitude...

Une fois de plus, j'étais troublé par ces réactions si différentes de ce que j'avais appris à connaître en quelques mois.

-T'es pas d'accord avec ce qu'il dit quand même, hein dragouninouchet ? me demanda subitement Blaise.

-Hein ? fut la seule réponse que je parvins à formuler.

Theo eut un sourire vainqueur à l'attention de Blaise.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il écoutait pas.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec cet air niais il était forcément ailleurs, grommela Blaise, visiblement vexé que je ne prête attention à leur conversation.

-Quel air niais ? Protestai-je.

-Celui qui te colle au visage depuis ce matin, là. t'sais, me répondit Blaise en faisant des gestes stupides devant son propre visage.

Je haussai un sourcil tellement son explication me semblait floue. Mais un regard en direction de Theo m'apprit qu'il était du même avis que mon meilleur ami. Je chassai leur drôle d'idée d'un coup d'épaules et me remis à boire ma tasse de darjeeling.

-Nan, mais c'est vrai, t'as les joues toutes roses et un sourire au coin des lèvres... Genre tu viens de passer la nuit de tes rêves, continua Blaise sur sa lancée.

Je faillis recracher mon thé mais à la place d'atterrir sur la table, il s'échappa par mon nez et j'éternuai avec grand fracas. Une bonne partie de la Grande Salle se retourna vers moi d'un seul mouvement pour m'observer, bien que j'aie rentré la tête dans les épaules, faute de pouvoir creuser ma tombe immédiatement. Je jetai un regard assassin à Blaise, puis à Théo qui pouffait de rire à côté de moi.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, lançai-je d'un ton polaire.

-Qui vient de passer la nuit de ses rêves ? demanda subitement Pansy en s'asseyant en face de moi, comme d'habitude.

-Personne, m'exclamai-je, tâchant de ne pas trop en faire pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur ma personne.

Mais les deux autres ne s'étaient pas encore assez moqué de moi pour la journée, donc ils pointèrent un doigt dans ma direction. Le regard de Pansy tomba sur moi, elle sembla m'observer pendant un bon moment, avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche pour pouffer de rire discrètement.

-Drago, c'est dingue mais t'as l'air en forme.

-Oui, et ? Où est le problème ? Vous faites un foin quand je tire la tronche, et là, sous prétexte que j'ai l'air de meilleure humeur, vous allez directement vous imaginer des trucs. N'importe quoi, tout ça n'est qu'une vaste blague.

Je me levai sans attendre mon reste et quittai la Grande Salle d'un pas impérial, pour aller bouder tranquillement. J'avais l'odeur de darjeeling dans le nez.

*

* *

Assis par terre devant la classe d'histoire de la magie bien avant le début du cours, je tentais de terminer le devoir que le professeur Binns nous avait donné une semaine plus tôt. Il ne me restait que la conclusion à écrire, mais toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur deux personnes : d'une part, Severus et mon amour impossible auquel je commençais à renoncer malgré moi, et d'autre part, Theo qui m'avait aidé sur cette voie mais qui pourtant restait un connard fini.

Lorsque je relus rapidement les dernières phrases que j'avais écrites, un soupir agacé s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres : c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Enervé, je fus soudain tenté de réduire mon travail à une boulette de papier que je pourrais jeter par la fenêtre, par exemple. Mais des pas venant du bout du couloir me bloquèrent dans mon geste, juste à temps. Car il était évident que je m'en serais voulu.

Etrangement, celui qui arrivait n'était autre que Potter en personne. Seul. Et l'air complètement déprimé. Une sourire mesquin se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Hey le balafré ! La belette et miss je-sais-tout t'ont lâché ? Toi, le héros national ?!

J'avais besoin de me défouler (oui, je perçois vos regards accusateurs...)

-C'pas l'moment, Malefoy, répondit-il d'un ton qui aurait presque pu me fendre le coeur. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette.

-Si tu avais été mon ami - parce que j'ai des amis, Potter, je te vois venir - je t'aurais demandé ce qui t'arrive, lançai-je d'un ton joyeux en reprenant mon devoir dans le but de corriger les fautes qui s'y étaient glissées.

-Si tu veux tout savoir...

-Non, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie, le balafré, lançai-je du même ton enjoué.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir, non ça ne va pas. Et étrangement, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.

Potter s'assit par terre, en face de moi, de l'autre côté du couloir. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux déjà assez en bataille et me jeta un regard implorant de chien battu. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et détournai le regard en vitesse, de peur de craquer devant cet air si malheureux. C'était mon ennemi depuis toujours, bon sang.

-Je gagnerais quoi en t'aidant ?

-Rien, admit-il, parce que ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles une place dans l'Ordre ou bien la carte des Maraudeurs ou même ma reconnaissance, mais j'ai vraiment vraiment, vraiment besoin de ton aide.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par l'ordre ou même cette carte des marmelades, et pour ta reconnaissance, rien à battre.

-Sérieusement, Malefoy... Y a que toi qui puisses m'aider.

Il remit une couche de chien battu. J'imaginais presque ses oreilles écrasées sur le sommet de son crâne et sa queue battant l'air en rythme avec sa respiration. Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête pour chasser cette vision d'horreur.

-S'il te plaît ?

-Ca dépend, c'est pour quoi ? demandai-je avec réticence.

-Ben voilà, tu vas trouver ça con, mais tu connais quelqu'un qui me plaît vachement, alors ce serait bien si tu pouvais me rencarder... Genre, tu vois quoi, marmonna-t-il en se tordant les mains timidement.

Je haussai un sourcil d'incrédulité.

-Quoi ?

-Je te demande si tu pourrais pas me rencarder avec quelqu'un, dit-il plus fort, en évitant toujours mon regard.

-Qui ?

-Ahem... Nott.

-Qui ?

-Nott ?, répéta-t-il avec incertitude

Je voulus me retenir d'éclater de rire, mais c'était trop dur. Potter attendit bien sagement que j'aie fini de me marrer, à m'en casser les côtes, il était rouge pivoine et tellement adorable que je faillis ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter de rire. Puis brusquement je repris mon sérieux.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le balafré, sur le point de pleurer (ou du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il donnait).

-Simplement parce que 1°, Nott ne fait pas dans le gryffondor, 2°, il est à moi et 3°, je fais pas la marieuse.

-Comment ça, il est à toi ?

-Oui, à moi. Ca veut dire que tu ne peux pas y toucher. C'est chasse gardée. C'est un serpentard et c'est donc moi qui choisis avec qui il va, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. T'as qu'à te taper la belette pour t'occuper. Tu verras, ça détend, lançai-je d'un ton amusé.

-Ouais bah... T'es qu'un con ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta verve d'antan ? C'est quoi cette réplique bidon ?

Il soupira et s'affala un peu plus contre le mur, les sourcils froncés, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Il avait vraiment l'air mal.

-Je sais pas, je crois que je suis amoureux, ça me rend tout guimauve, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

-Ah.

-Tu veux vraiment pas m'aider ?

-Je sais pas.

-On se chamaille plus du tout en ce moment, c'est dingue hein ?

-C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire, là ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non pas vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire. C'est différent. Peut-être que si je pouvais avoir Nott, le prendre dans une classe déserte comme ça et lui faire l'am...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix suraigüe.

-Ouais enfin tu vois, peut-être que ça m'aiderait à aller mieux. J'aurais surement de nouveau envie de te coller un pain.

-T'inquiète pas, moi j'en meurs toujours d'envie.

-De quoi ? Prendre Nott dans une classe déserte et lui faire l'am... ?

-Non ! l'interrompis-je de nouveau de cette voix de moineau ridicule.

-Ah, d'accord... Tu veux bien m'aider alors ?

-Non, Potter, je ne t'aiderai pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je m'en fous de ta petite vie, de tes histoires de coeur – ou de cul, au choix –, et Theo n'est pas à prendre dans une pièce pour lui faire... Tout ça, quoi.

La sonnerie retentit au même moment où un « oh » surpris et dépité s'échappait de la bouche de Potter. Je pestai contre cet idiot qui m'avait empêché de finir mon devoir, que je fourrai dans mon sac d'un geste légèrement rageur. Toute cette histoire me semblait fort irrationnelle et complètement capilotractée : depuis l'attirance subite de Potter pour Theo jusqu'à ma propre réaction que j'aurais pu qualifier de jalouse. Tout allait de travers.

*

* *

La dernière semaine de cours de décembre arrivait enfin, et avec elle, une nouvelle retenue bien peu méritée. J'avais à peine entamé mon petit déjeuner qu'un hibou de l'école au plumage sombre et à l'air grave se posa devant moi. Beaucoup avaient oublié la punition que m'avait infligée Severus après la fameuse soirée qui avait tout bousculé, aussi des regards étonnés se posèrent sur moi. Ignorant la sensation désagréable d'être observé, je saisis le parchemin que tenait le hibou et le dépliai.

_Monsieur Malefoy, vos deux heures de retenue auront lieu ce jeudi soir à vingt heures précises, dans les cachots du cours de potions. Veuillez être ponctuel._

Mon coeur fit un bon lorsque je réalisai que la retenue aurait sûrement lieu avec mon parrain ; et cette idée me rendait à la fois heureux et profondément coupable. Ce sentiment de culpabilité venait du fait que j'avais continué à entretenir cette étrange relation avec Theo, malgré mes réticences premières. J'y avais vu un intérêt certain pour ma santé, aussi bien mentale que physique. Et puis, il y avait ce chantage, flottant au dessus de ma tête comme l'ombre d'un cumulonimbus, ou d'une volée de corbeaux annonciateurs de malheur.

Et la sensation que je faisais quelque chose de travers avec Theo s'accentua lorsqu'il posa discrètement une main sur la mienne, sous la table pour que Blaise ne le remarque pas. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine tandis qu'une vague de nausée me soulevait l'estomac.

Tout ça ne pouvait plus continuer, il fallait que j'y mette un terme le plus vite possible.

Je serrais dans mon poing le parchemin quand je me relevai pour quitter la grande salle. Blaise et Theo m'interpelèrent pour savoir où j'allais mais je ne répondis pas, l'esprit focalisé sur une seule pensée : il fallait que je trouve cette formule.

*

-Je suis navrée, monsieur Malefoy, mais sans autorisation d'un de vos professeurs, vous ne pouvez accéder à la réserve. Même si vous êtes en dernière année. Les règles sont les règles.

Mme Pince et ses règles. Par Merlin, je ne pouvais tout de même pas la supplier, lui dire que ma vie dépendait de cette toute petite formule ! Je soupirai mais n'insistai pas inutilement, bien conscient que la vieille bibliothécaire ne m'autoriserait jamais une telle faveur. Après tout, je n'étais pas Hermione Granger... Et bien que l'idée du polynectar m'eut traversé l'esprit, il m'aurait de toute façon fallu l'autorisation de consulter ces foutus livres pour pouvoir réaliser une potion extrêmement difficile, un long mois de travail pour retourner dans la réserve alors que j'y serais déjà allé. En un mot comme en cent, cette idée était stupide.

-Merci quand même, lâchai-je amèrement.

Je m'éloignai de la commère et, quelque peu absent, me mis à déambuler dans les rayonnages, du côté des sortilèges. Aucune chance pour que ce sort apparaisse dans un des livres accessibles aux élèves. Totalement impossible.

_À moins que... ?_ Je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin entre le bureau de Mme Pince et l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Le professeur Flitwick n'avait-il pas dit que ce sort était enseigné jusqu'à un accident de son prédécesseur ? Je me mis à sourire bien malgré moi, car cela voulait dire que l'_obliviatus_ devait être quelque part par ici... Cependant la satisfaction fit rapidement place au désespoir lorsque je levai les yeux vers la quantité de livres qu'il me faudrait parcourir pour le trouver. Une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

À cet instant, la cloche retentit, m'obligeant à abdiquer momentanément. Cela dit, je ne perdais pas espoir... J'allais prendre un grand risque pour sauver ma petite vie, et cela me procurait un vif sentiment d'excitation que j'avais cru ne plus jamais ressentir.

*

* *

Le clocher de l'école sonnait les huit heures du soir au moment précis où je frappais à la porte du cachot, la peur au ventre.

-Entrez, me répondit la voix glaciale de mon parrain, étouffée par la porte en bois massif.

J'essuyai mes mains moites sur ma cape et soufflai un coup avant d'entrer dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Severus était assis à son bureau, une plume dans la main, et l'air concentré. Je refermai la porte avec discrétion, de peur de le déranger, et m'approchai jusqu'à me trouver à deux pas de son bureau. Il ne releva pas la tête immédiatement, et je pris la liberté de l'observer sans retenue. La lueur tremblotante des flammes dans la cheminée le rajeunissait de presque dix ans, et lui donnait un air trop séduisant pour mon bien. Je me sentis rougir et baissai brusquement la tête au moment où il se décidait à relever les yeux vers moi.

-Bonsoir, Drago, me dit-il avec une légèreté empreinte de joie, qui faillit me faire tressaillir. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler de cette manière, il semblait réellement de bonne humeur.

-'soir, répondis-je d'une voix timide qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

Salazar, pourquoi fallait-il que je perde toujours mes moyens devant lui de cette manière si affligeante ? Il m'adressa un de ses rares sourires, de ceux qui pouvaient me rendre complètement dingue. Mon estomac fit un looping tandis que je me sentais répondre à son sourire, béatement, stupidement.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas mal au poignet... commença-t-il.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, surpris par un tel sous-entendu, gêné aussi lorsque je sentis mon anatomie répondre vivement à cette proposition indécente.

-Parce que tu vas faire de l'étiquetage.

-De l'étiquetage ? murmurai-je à mi-voix.

La bouffée de chaleur qui avait failli me consumer sur place fut immédiatement remplacée par un vent glacé. Je me sentais totalement stupide d'avoir pu imaginer que mon parrain me ferait de telles avances, à brûle-pourpoint. Légèrement déçu malgré tout, j'acquiesçai et le suivis jusqu'à la réserve d'ingrédients. La plupart des étiquettes étaient à peine lisibles, jaunies par le temps ou effacées par les mains moites qui les avaient tenues de si nombreuses fois. Je soupirai mais, résigné, m'installai à une table sous l'oeil amusé de mon parrain, et me mis à recopier avec soin les noms les plus lisibles sur des petites étiquettes blanches.

Après environ une demi-heure (difficile d'évaluer le temps lorsque vous avez les yeux rivés sur des inscriptions presque aussi vieilles que votre grand-père), Severus vint s'asseoir en face de moi et se mit à m'observer avec attention. Je tentai bien évidemment de l'ignorer, la tête baissée sur mon travail, mais rapidement je me mis à rougir.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, me dit-il finalement avec un léger sourire.

Surpris, je relevai la tête et m'arrêtai dans mon travail, relevant un sourcil de circonspection. Il avait l'air détendu, les bras croisés, un pied sur sa chaise et l'autre par terre, à moitié affalé. Cette posture qu'il adoptait si rarement mais qui le rendait, à mes yeux, encore plus charismatique.

-Oh. Ah bon.

Quel trait d'esprit.... Désespéré par mon absence de capacité à communiquer, je décidai de retourner à mon travail, mais Severus semblait vouloir encore parler.

-Laisse donc ces étiquettes de côté, tu auras encore largement le temps de t'en occuper. Raconte-moi plutôt.

-De quoi ?

Je posai la plume qu'il m'avait confiée avec soulagement et, me massant les doigts, l'interrogeai du regard.

-Oh tu sais bien, Drago. Ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois, ce qui te tourmentait.

-Ah ça... Ben, j'ai rien de plus à dire.

-Sérieusement. Tu lui as fait ta déclaration ?

-Hein ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par mon manque de compréhension.

-Tu lui as dit, à ce garçon, que tu l'aimais. C'est ça qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?

-Mais je suis pas de bonne humeur, me récriai-je en fronçant les sourcil.

-Ah non, en effet... ca veut dire qu'il... Ne voulait pas de toi ?

-Oh par Salazar ! Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon parrain ? M'exclamai-je en me remettant sur mes pieds, le coeur battant.

Si j'étais déjà étonné de voir le Maître des Potions si à l'aise et chaleureux, je fus encore plus surpris lorsqu'il partit d'un grand rire frais et sincère.

-Au secours, soufflai-je en me laissant retomber lourdement sur mon siège, les bras ballants.

-Est-ce si surprenant que je fasse preuve de curiosité ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

-Non, pas surprenant. Choquant, je dirais.

-Mais j'aimerais quand même que tu me dises tout.

-Vaut mieux pas, lâchai-je dans un souffle désespéré.

-Ca y est, tu tires de nouveau la tête. Raconte, sinon je te mets deux heures de colle supplémentaires.

-Hey ! C'est de la triche !

Il m'adressa un sourire goguenard, me rappelant une fois de plus par la surprise qu'il causa en moi que je ne connaissais pas si bien mon parrain en fin de compte.

-Alors ?

-Bon, c'est... Disons que je ne lui ai pas demandé, je suis à peu près certain de me ramasser une magnifique veste, et puis...

-Hep hep hep. « Je suis à peu près certain blablabla » ? À peu près, ça veut dire qu'il y a une marge de probabilité du contraire. Tu ne perdrais rien à essayer, si tu considères que l'obsession que tu nourris pour cette personne est plus destructrice que « se prendre une veste ». Tu te remets toujours d'un rejet, jamais d'une obsession inassouvie. Alors crois-moi, va lui dire, vide-toi la tête de ça. S'il accepte, tant mieux, et si c'est non, tu seras anéanti pour un temps plus ou moins indéterminé, puis ça ira mieux.

Je clignai des yeux d'incrédulité devant un tel discours de l'homme que j'avais cru le plus froid et insensible de la terre.

-Attends, je... Quoi ?

-Salazar, Drago, tu as perdu des neurones au passage, il semblerait, non ?

Je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Mon parrain avait-il subi une totale métamorphose sans que je m'en rende compte, ou bien étais-je tellement aveugle que j'avais été incapable de voir cette partie de lui ? Avec un soupir, il se releva, fit le tour du bureau et s'assit dessus, à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Parce que je pensais bien, moi aussi, que j'avais dû perdre quelques neurones au passage.

-Va lui dire, clairement et sans détour. Tu es un Malfoy, non ? Sûr de toi, peu importe ce que les gens disent, bien que je désapprouve ce genre de comportements. Tu sais ce que tu vaux, ce que valent tes sentiments, où tu places ta confiance. C'est ça qui est vraiment important. Compris ?

-Je crois, oui, marmonnai-je en tentant de masquer mes joues en feu.

-Bon, allez, file, me dit-il avec un sourire indulgent.

-Mais je n'en avais pas pour deux heures ? M'enquis-je avec honnêteté.

-Disons que c'est bon pour cette fois, répondit-il avec un air complice qui me porta le coup de grâce.

-Bon sang, ne me dis pas que Dumby a pris possession de ton corps ! M'écriai-je, avec le sentiment que 1° je devenais fou, et 2° tout était en train de partir en cacahuète (hommage à Nebulleuse).


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vous reviews, vous les gens qui prenez encore la peine de me lire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires ^^ Par contre, mon avance sur la publication est en train de fondre comme neige au soleil (même si là neige, elle reste bien accrochée au sol de Belgique, la fourbe... Elle me fait glisser sur le chemin vers l'école, traitresse ), alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si j'arrête de publier genre... pendant un an ? Hinhin ! Non, rassurez-vous, je blague. J'essaierai de continuer régulièrement, quand j'aurai le temps. Bonne lecture o/

Chapitre 6 :

_Petit intermède_

Toute la journée durant, Harry Potter s'était senti étrangement nerveux, comme cela lui arrivait rarement sans raison. Le matin même, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux après s'être fait secouer pendant dix minutes par Ron, il avait su. Su qu'il était temps d'agir avant que sa chance ne tourne.

Et il se trouvait qu'il possédait toujours un flacon un peu spécial. A 18h, il avait bu le _felix felicis_, prétendant à Hermione qu'il allait interroger le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, monsieur Jean Tremble, qui avait donné cours à Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard.

Elle n'avait pas protesté, mais rien d'étonnant vu l'air rêveur qu'elle avait collé au visage. Probablement était-elle trop obnubilée par ses pensées au sujet de Blaise Zabini pour pouvoir formuler une réponse cohérente.

Ainsi, Harry se baladait dans les couloirs, guidé par Felix et son intuition imbattable. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, au détour d'un couloir, il découvrit la silhouette de Theodore Nott, qu'il aurait pu reconnaître les yeux fermés, aimait-il à penser. Sans peur car confiant en Felix et son flair, il se laissa guider jusqu'au serpentard et s'assit en face de lui. Theo ne lui adressa pas un regard.

-T'as pas vu qu'il y a d'autres fenêtres dans ce couloir, Potter ? grommela-t-il, visiblement de mauvais poil.

-Si, mais c'est cette fenêtre que j'aime, répondit Harry, souriant.

-Tu veux pas t'en aller ? J'ai besoin d'air et la proximité d'un gryffondor de ton genre me rend malade.

-C'est vrai, t'as raison. Mais il faut que je te dise un truc.

-Ha, vraiment ? lâcha Theo, cynique.

-Sérieusement, tu n'en reviendras pas, lâcha Harry sur le ton de la conspiration.

Felix lui soufflait que Theo aimait les scoops et les rumeurs, il fallait donc qu'il joue sur la curiosité du personnage. Curiosité qui fut piquée au vif immédiatement. Theo se rapprocha légèrement, imperceptiblement, mais garda son air blasé, désintéressé.

-Crache le morceau, j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

-Bon, il faut que je te le dise, parce que t'es un Serpentard, puis je sais que c'est ton ami, ça te concerne de près, continua Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Tu comprends, il sait peut-être pas qu'il fait une connerie, faudrait peut-être en parler avec lui, parce que c'est pas rien quand même. Je veux dire, ça remet en question tous les fondements de notre lutte.

-Quoi ?!

-Parce que tout le monde sait que serpentard et gryffondor, c'est pas fait pour aller ensemble. Ca se sait, c'est comme ça.

-BORDEL ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, oui ?! s'exclama Theo en se soulevant, l'air presque paniqué.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry, qui considéra que l'étape un était remplie.

-Zabini et Hermione... Rendez-vous nocturnes.

-QUOI ! Hurla Theo en se remettant sur ses pieds, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un 200 mètres.

-Bah tu sais, après réflexion, c'est pas si grave. On n'est plus en première année, on a évolué. Gagné en maturité. Et puis ils ont pas l'air si mal que ça, à deux. Ils montrent l'exemple.

Harry lança un sourire engageant, timide, avec un regard de sous ses cils comme il savait si bien le faire. Désespéré, Theo se laissa retomber à coté de lui, s'appuyant inconsciemment sur l'épaule du gryffondor, qui lui était totalement satisfait de la situation.

-Puis c'est pas les seuls à aimer quelqu'un d'une autre maison, alors qu'ils ne devraient pas...

-Comment, ça ?

-Ben moi par exemple. Je devrais haïr les serpentards comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Theo se raidit brusquement, il se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Hey, c'est pas parce que t'es le survivant que je vais accepter de te rencarder. Puis de toute façon, Pansy flash trop sur Dray que pour ne pas t'envoyer péter.

-Pas de conclusions hâtives. Pansy n'est vraiment pas mon genre.

Nouveau regard suspicieux de Theo. Il s'écarta brusquement de Harry et le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est Bullstrode qui te fait bander... dit-il d'une voix d'enterrement, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la mort de son chien.

Complètement désespéré, Harry secoua la tête négativement, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Greengrass ?

-Non.

-Rosaline Foster, de cinquième ?

-Non plus.

-Ben qui, alors ?

"Toi, du con !" pensa Harry de toute ses forces, mais à la place, il lui adressa un nouveau regard gêné. Theo fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il leva un doigt, prêt à dire quelque chose. Mais il renonça aussitôt et laissa retomber sa main. Le silence s'abattit sur le couloir, les minutes s'égrenant doucement.

-Alors, c'est un mec, c'est ça ? demanda Theo à mi-voix, pour ne pas trop déranger le calme du couloir.

-Oui, répondit Harry sur un ton jovial.

-Ha, je savais que j'aurais dû parier avec Blaise et Dray ! C'est qui ? Le prince des Glaces, j'ai nommé sa Majesté Drago Malefoy ? En même temps, qui de normalement constitué ne baverait pas sur lui, franchement ?

-Non, c'est pas lui. Drago, ça n'a été qu'une passade, un fantasme. Juste parce qu'il est mon ennemi attitré et que je me demandais ce que ça ferait si, au lieu de se frapper, on...

-C'est bon ! Je m'en fous de tes fantasmes ! l'arrêta Theo.

-C'est une habitude de serpentard de pas laisser les gens finir leurs phrases ? l'interrogea Harry, les sourcils froncés par la frustration.

-Euh j'en sais rien, répondit Theo en haussant les épaules. Alors, c'est qui ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau. Il se retourna vers Theo, observa son profil délicat, ses yeux couleur noisette et ses oreilles si charmantes qui l'avaient fait fondre, ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, qui retombaient souvent n'importe comment et qui avaient pourtant l'air toujours coiffés avec soin. Son air décontracté en toute circonstance. Son regard rêveur aussi. Et sérieux. Et Heureux. Et bougon. Ses mains délicates, ornées de bagues. Ses poignets fins. Ses longues jambes.

Mais si Felix l'avait aidé, il sembla que la chance n'était pas omnipotente.

*

_Fin de l'intermède. Pendant ce temps, dans le cachot._

-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, lâcha Severus froidement, récupérant de sa prestance habituelle.

Subitement, il avait arrêté de sourire, et de manière tout aussi brusque, je me sentis vide, parce que son sourire me manquait déjà.

-Pardon, marmonnai-je pitoyablement, comme un enfant pris en faute.

A peine avais-je amorcé un mouvement pour baisser la tête qu'il se mettait à rire à nouveau, faisant faire des loopings à mon coeur sensible.

-Bon sang, Drago, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ri comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il essuyait ses yeux remplis de larmes de rire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? Parce que j'en viendrais à croire qu'on t'a jeté un _rictusempra_, lâchai-je avec amertume.

-Oh, disons que je sais que la fin approche. _Sa_ fin. Et personne ne le regrettera, dit-il avec plus de sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demandai-je avec curiosité.

-Il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas trop. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ton esprit est faible, mais il est dur de garder des secrets sous le nez meilleur des _legilimens_ du monde...

Je voulus répondre que c'était lui, le meilleur legilimens du monde, et que pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas compris que je l'aimais. Mais son regard m'en dissuada, il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose de plus.

-Drago, il faut tout de même que tu saches que... commença-t-il à mi-voix.

Je hochai la tête pour montrer que j'écoutais, et me rapprochai de lui sans m'en rendre compte. Je sentais qu'il allait me dire quelque chose d'important, et mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort, tandis que mon imagination s'emballait déjà.

-... Tu n'es plus en sécurité nulle part. Dès qu'Il en aura l'occasion, Il cherchera à t'attraper. Tu lui as fait le pire des affronts en refusant la Marque, et seul le professeur Dumbledore peut te protéger de lui. Ce qui veut dire que...

-Que quoi ? Marmonnai-je entre mes dents serrées.

-Que tu devras rester à Poudlard tant qu'Il sera encore vivant, finit-il, son regard noir me transperçant aussi efficacement qu'une lance.

-Et mes parents ? Murmurai-je.

Je devais admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas été des parents parfaits, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les meilleurs choix qui soient pour moi, ni pour eux-mêmes d'ailleurs, mais ils restaient mes parents, et rien n'y changerait.

-Tes parents ? Personne ne peut prévoir. Le pire des scénarios, tu le connais déjà... Ecoute, Drago, je ne dis pas ça pour t'affoler, alors tâche de ne pas y penser pour le moment, d'accord ?

Je déglutis difficilement, affolé par le constat qui venait d'émerger dans ma tête : en refusant la marque, je les avais probablement précipités vers une mort douloureuse... Comment n'y avais-je donc pas pensé ? Je secouai la tête, les sourcils froncés, et plongeai ma tête entre mes mains, pour masquer les larmes qui risquaient de couler d'une seconde à l'autre. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule, et le sanglot qui s'était coincé dans ma gorge failli éclater. Je me retins de justesse, pris une grande inspiration et ignorai les picotements au coin de mes yeux. Je relevai la tête doucement, les traits figés dans une expression digne d'un enterrement.

-Je ferai tout pour que le pire n'arrive jamais.

Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de mon parrain, tandis qu'il retirait sa main de mon épaule.

-Les jeunes ne devraient jamais vivre ce genre de choses.

Je haussai les épaules : depuis ma naissance, ma vie était marquée par la haine et le sang. J'avais été éduqué pour mépriser, et peut-être tuer un jour. Et si des choses m'avaient ouvert les yeux, je sentais que mon destin n'avait pas changé, seul le camp pour lequel je me battrais était différent. Mais personne encore ne savait l'absence de la marque sur mon bras, et je savais qu'il me faudrait faire mes preuves pour qu'ils croient en mon désir de rédemption. Rédemption pour une vie que je n'avais pas choisie, pour un destin qui me salissait les mains depuis le premier jour que j'avais passé sur cette terre, dans ce monde sinistre, en pleine chute...

-Bien, dit Severus en se remettant sur ses pieds, tu devrais aller te coucher. Un peu de repos ne te fera pas de mal.

J'acquiesçai, toute volonté de protester ayant disparu. Il m'adressa un sourire, et me montra la porte de la main dans un geste quelque peu désinvolte. Je le remerciai du regard, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, car je sentais que ma voix trahirait mon état. Et je ne voulais plus paraître un enfant à ses yeux. Même si je mourais d'envie de sentir ses bras autour de mes épaules, la présence de son corps rassurant contre le mien... J'avais besoin de lui en cet instant. Aussi, sans même réfléchir, je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras, incapable de résister à cette envie qui me rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

Je le sentis se raidir sous le coup de la surprise, puis il se détendit et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

-Ca ira, Drago. Je serai là tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

-Merci, coassai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

J'avais le nez collé à son cou, je me sentais si bien, en sécurité, protégé et aimé, j'étais tellement confiant que je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues en silence. Mon estomac se noua un peu plus et, de honte, je m'écartai de lui, baissant la tête pour masquer mes larmes. Mais il attrapa mon bras et me ramena à lui, puis il se mit à murmurer des « ça va aller » et des « je suis là ».

-Arrête, protestai-je d'une voix enrouée. Je suis plus un gamin, ça va.

-Tu es sûr ? me demanda-t-il, sceptique.

-Ouais.

Je le repoussai et me séchai les yeux tandis qu'il soupirait devant mon changement brusque d'attitude.

-Allez, va te coucher, souffla-t-il.

*

Une fois sorti des cachots, je n'avais pas réellement envie de retrouver mon dortoir. Les yeux me piquaient encore des larmes que je ne pouvais que refouler, et je n'avais aucune envie de "craquer" en compagnie de mes amis, ou de certains qui me gardaient à l'oeil.

La grande révélation de mon parrain avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme : Voldemort me tenait à l'oeil, Dumbledore aussi. Et cette deuxième constatation éveillait ma curiosité ; après tout, pourquoi s'encombrerait-il d'un fils de mangemort, détesté et méprisé de tous ? Qu'avais-je de spécial aux yeux du vieux directeur pour qu'il s'inquiète de mon sort de cette manière ? Après tout, beaucoup d'autres élèves mourraient durant cette guerre, et il ne pourrait pas tous les protéger... Alors pourquoi moi ?

Je secouai la tête et chassai ces élucubrations. Il fallait que je reste maître de moi-même, que je garde mes pensées loin de l'attention du Mage Noir, comme mon parrain me l'avait appris dès mes douze ans. L'occlumentie était un art difficile à maîtriser, mais je pensais bien pouvoir me targuer d'une certaine efficacité dans ce domaine. Quelque peu rassuré par cette idée, je me laissai aller à souffler et continuai mon chemin dans les couloirs déserts... Jusqu'à ce que j'entende des voix.

-Euh, j'en sais rien... Alors, c'est qui ?

Je reconnus immédiatement Theo. Je soupirai d'agacement, me demandant malgré tout avec qui il pouvait bien parler, et m'avançai dans sa direction, prêt à lui faire un sermon. Il savait pertinemment que traîner dans les couloirs la nuit pourrait faire perdre beaucoup de points à notre maison, et les gryffondors gagnaient trop souvent la Coupe des quatre maisons à mon goût.

-Je peux pas te le dire, répondit une autre voix, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à une dizaine de pas des deux silhouette.

Je m'arrêtai net en plein milieu du couloir. Potter...

-Le balafré, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je pensais que tu savais qu'il est interdit de se balader en pleine nuit dans les couloirs, lâchai-je sur le ton le plus froid dont je fus capable.

Je ne le vis pas, mais fus certain qu'il me jeta un regard noir. Je m'approchai de Theo et lui d'un pas que je voulais assuré (alors que je mourais toujours d'envie de me réfugier dans les bras de ma mère - ou de Severus, au choix - pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps).

-Et tu n'en retires pas à Serpentard ? me défia-t-il tandis que j'avançais.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas impartial, Potter. Dégage, avant que je décide de te retirer encore des points.

-T'es d'une humeur massacrante... Je croyais qu'on avait eu une conversation entre amis, et là, de nouveau, tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, répondit-il sur un ton rempli de déception.

Je m'arrêtai à deux pas de lui, et l'assassinai du regard, les bras croisés. Theo, quant à lui, nous regardait l'un après l'autre, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Premièrement, Potter, si j'étais vraiment d'humeur massacrante, tu serais déjà mort, et ensuite, on n'est et ne sera jamais amis, retiens bien ça, veracrasse.

-très bien, je m'en vais. Mais crois-moi, Malefoy, j'arriverai à mes fins. Il sera à moi et à personne d'autre, lança Harry, presque jovial.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Theo, qui avait l'air totalement éberlué, et me tira la langue, comme un gamin, avant de s'en aller, se cachant sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Allez viens, Theo, on se casse.

-Dray, il parlait de quoi en disant "il sera à moi" ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, désespéré. De toute façon il finirait bien par l'apprendre, alors autant le lui dire tout de suite.

-Il parlait de toi.

-Oh...

Je pris le chemin des cachots, sans rien ajouter. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant quelques minutes, traversant des couloirs vides et des passages secrets plongés dans les ténèbres les plus complètes, avant que Theo se décide à dire autre chose que "oh". Pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

-Et t'es jaloux, c'est ça ?

Je m'arrêtai net, au beau milieu de l'escalier, et me tournai vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Justement, ça me ferait un peu de vacances si tu pouvais faire chier quelqu'un d'autre... Même si je dois avouer que l'idée de... Toi avec Potter, ça me répugne un peu.

Quelques images fort déplaisantes s'imposèrent à moi, et je fis la grimace, dégoûté. Theo éclata de rire comme si cette nouvelle le rendait heureux.

-Bah, avoue que Potter, c'est toujours mieux que Granger hein, me dit-il avec un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Hein ?

-Bah ouais, paraît que Blaise se tape madame je-sais-tout.

-Argh ! m'écriai-je en mettant pudiquement une main sur mes yeux. Mais y a vraiment tout qui part en cacahuète !

Theo m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna d'un pas joyeux. Je lui jetai un regard de côté, presque effrayé par le sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Mais je devais bien admettre que s'il était timbré, il parvenait toujours à me remettre d'aplomb, de quelque manière que ce soit. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui, et brusquement, l'idée que j'avais eue de lui effacer la mémoire me sembla ridicule. Il me cachait toujours quelque chose, mais lui faire oublier n'arrangerait rien, au final. Et puis, le fait que mon père apprenne mon homosexualité était un problème largement secondaire, par rapport à leur mort ou autre chose du genre...

*

* *

Allongé sur mon lit, j'attendais que la nuit se passe. Le lendemain, la plupart des élèves rentreraient chez eux, pour profiter de la présence de leurs parents, pour tenter de garder un maximum de souvenirs, au cas où il arriverait quelque chose. Pour avoir aussi l'impression, une dernière fois, que la vie continuait, que le temps était encore à la joie et à la fête. Une dernière occasion peut-être, de se retrouver, de porter des couleurs, de se faire des cadeaux et d'être heureux.

Moi, je resterais à Poudlard avec pour toute compagnie, Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient pour ordre de me garder à l'oeil. Theo aussi resterait, parce qu'il m'avait suivi dans ma décision de changer de camp, ou tout du moins, de ne plus être de celui de Voldemort.

Les yeux fermés, j'écoutais la respiration paisible des dormeurs, je tentais de penser à autre chose, puis brusquement, le sommeil me happa, et je me retrouvai allongé dans mon lit au manoir. La maison. Je me redressai, enfilai ma robe de chambre qui était posée sur la chaise à deux pas du lit, comme à l'accoutumée. Le tapis de ma chambre était vert et gris, et depuis tout petit, j'avais pris l'habitude de ne marcher que sur les bandes grises car le vert me porterait malheur. J'avançai donc prudemment jusqu'à la porte et l'entrouvris. toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes, ce qui n'était pas normal. Mon père se rendait parfois à la salle de bain dans la nuit, et il ne supportait pas de ne rien y voir, aussi la lampe devait-elle toujours être allumée. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

J'avançai sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'escalier, et le descendis, évitant soigneusement les marches qui grinçaient. Le décor me semblait comme figé, pas naturel. Des voix venaient du salon, à peine plus que des murmures, à vous faire froid dans le dos. Je resserrai ma robe de chambre autour de mes épaules, et avançai. Il me semblait évident que j'aurais dû fuir, pourtant j'allai jusqu'à la double porte donnant sur le salon de réception, et l'ouvris en grand.

Le silence se fit en même temps que la lumière. Dans la pièce étaient rassemblés les Mangemorts, et assis en face de la cheminée se trouvait Voldemort en personne. Le coeur battant, j'approchai, et tandis que je traversais la foule de capes noirs, j'entendis des murmures.

"Traitre."

"Fils ingrat. Indigne descendant !"

"Bâtard..."

Je fermai les yeux une seconde et pris une grande inspiration. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parvenais pas à fuir ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je me réveiller ? Mon coeur battait la chamade, je n'arrivais plus à savoir si tout cela était bien réel, ou juste un cauchemar...

-Drago Malefoy. Vous avez été convoqué pour comparaître devant le tribunal des Sangs Purs, coassa l'idiot de Pettigrow.

Non, ce devait être un cauchemar. Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, et je me retrouvai à genoux. Je parvins à me retenir de gémir de douleur.

-Mais avant cela, vous assisterez à l'exécution de vos parents, traitres à leur sang pour avoir engendré le Judas, continua l'affreux rat.

Voldemort se releva, et s'avança jusqu'à moi, me toisant de son regard de serpent. Il claqua des doigts, et une autre porte, celle qui donnait sur le bureau de mon père, s'ouvrit, laissant entrer mes parents, menacés d'une baguette par Blaise lui-même. Je faillis vomir, mais me retins de justesse. Il n'était plus question de faire confiance en qui que ce soit dans ce monde...

-Drago, Drago, Drago.... Sais-tu que tu me déçois beaucoup, mon enfant ? Je t'ai tout offert, la sécurité, le luxe, le privilège du sang, l'insigne honneur de trôner à mes côtés. Et que trouves-tu à faire ? Me trahir. C'est intolérable, et tu ne réalises pas à quel point j'en suis blessé, minauda le grand seigneur des ténèbres.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et crachai à ses pieds. Ses traits se figèrent, il tapota du bout de sa baguette sur sa main, et fit signe à Blaise de s'avancer un peu. Mes parents furent mis à genoux en face de moi, leur visage masqué par les cheveux gras et imbibés de sang qui retombaient en paquets. Ma respiration se figea, je me sentis rempli d'horreur. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, sous aucun prétexte.

-Tu préfères choisir la mort ? Libre à toi. Après tout, je ne retiens personne à mes côtés.

-Ha, m'exclamai-je. Quel choix ! Mais je préfère mourir...

-Très bien, je vais donc satisfaire tes désirs. Reconnais-tu avoir trompé ta famille, trahi tes camarades et ton Seigneur et maître ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de maître !

-Parfait. Nott ! Tuez-les. Tous les trois.

Je baissai la tête, résigné, mais mon coeur se serra lorsque la silhouette de Theo se dressa devant mes parents.

-Bien, maître, répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

Il brandit sa baguette et murmura le terrible sort. Un rayon vert atteignit, ma mère, qui sanglotait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, puis mon père. Je me relevai en hurlant, prêt à me jeter sur celui qui fut mon ami, mais des bras puissants enserrèrent ma taille et me plaquèrent au sol.

Gémissant et pleurant, je tentai de me relever, cependant je n'étais pas de taille face à Greyback. Theo se retourna vers moi, me toisant du regard, un rictus mauvais collé sur le visage. Il était satisfait de son travail, et il comptait en finir avec moi.

-Drago ! cracha-t-il en s'avançant.

Il pointa sa baguette sur moi, lentement. Sa main ne tremblait pas.

-Drago, réveille-toi. ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, me menaça-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux, incrédule. Il s'avança encore, et Greyback me remit sur mes pieds.

-Allez, Dray, réveille-toi.

sa baguette était pointée sur mon coeur. Puis, il y eut le rayon vert, et ensuite, plus rien.

_Haha !_


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! Hé oui, je suis encore là, pour votre plus grand malheur, mwahahahaha ! Je sais qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, beaucoup risquent de vouloir me tuer, m'étriper, m'attacher avec des menottes... euh non, me rouer de coups de fouets ou que sais-je encore des atrocités que vous pourriez inventer pour me punir... Cela dit, j'aime ce chapitre malgré tout, alors il faudra le prendre tel qu'il est. J'ose tout de même espérer que certaines d'entre vous aimeront, si pas le fond, au moins la forme =3

Sur ce, bonne lecture o/

Chapitre 7

D'un coup, je me redressai sur mon lit, haletant, le regard fou. J'étais en sueur, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et surtout, je voyais encore le regard complètement fou de Theo à l'instant où il avait murmuré "avada kedavra", me fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Je retins un sanglot, fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces, et ne fis même pas attention aux bras qui entouraient mes épaules, à la main fraîche qui caressait mon front, aux paroles rassurantes de Théo, à la voix inquiète de Blaise. Je me blottis dans les bras de Theo et me mis à sangloter malgré moi. Trop de pression, trop d'inquiétude. Pas assez de laisser-aller.

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Ca va aller, Dray. C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, on est là. Shhhht, disait-il tout en me berçant doucement.

-Il y avait... Il était là... Il, j'ai... Je sais plus. Parents... Maison, parvins-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-Doucement, respire. Calme-toi d'abord, tu nous raconteras après, dit Blaise.

Il posa une main maladroite sur mon épaule et s'approcha un peu, sur le bord de mon lit. Ils étaient là, ils étaient mes amis. Je devais leur faire confiance, même après un pareil cauchemar... Ainsi bercé par les paroles réconfortantes de Blaise et les bras de Theo, je finis par m'endormir, d'un sommeil agité mais vide de tout rêve, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

*

* *

Ce samedi matin annonçait le départ de la plupart des élèves. Ils rentraient à la maison, et Blaise avait insisté pour qu'on l'accompagne jusqu'à la gare. Ainsi, non sans une pointe de jalousie, je l'aidai à hisser sa valise dans le train, puis il nous serra dans ses bras, Theo et moi, un sourire illuminant son visage.

-Passez de bonnes vacances, les gars ! lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Ouais, toi aussi. Et oublie pas de terroriser ton voisin. Faudra que tu fasses des photos, lui dit Theo tandis que la porte se refermait dans un chuintement.

De la vapeur s'éleva de la locomotive rouge, dans un sifflement qui annonçait le départ imminent. Blaise nous fit à nouveau signe de la main, depuis son wagon, et le véhicule se mit en route.

-Pas de bêtises en mon absence, hein ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du train tandis qu'il s'éloignait de nous.

-Non maman, répondis-je en souriant malgré moi, atteint par leur bonne humeur en dépit de la jalousie de le voir rentrer alors que j'étais cloîtré dans cet immense château.

Theo éclata de rire, agitant toujours la main. Puis nous restâmes à observer le train s'éloigner, sans un geste ni un mot, perdus dans nos pensées. Le train s'éloigna, puis disparut, et le ciel s'assombrit quelque peu.

-On devrait rentrer, suggéra Theo.

Il frissonnait de froid, malgré son épaisse cape et son écharpe, mais je n'en menais pas plus large que lui alors que j'avais rajouté un affreux bonnet et des gants. Aussi acquiesçai-je à sa proposition.

Nous n'avions pas fait deux pas dans la neige rendue boueuse par le passage des élèves qu'un bruit de cavalcade nous arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmurai-je en regardant de gauche et de droite.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Theo d'un haussement d'épaule.

Après une seconde d'observation, c'est Theo qui pointa du doigt la route qui menait au château : une voiture tirée par deux sombrals arrivait à toute vitesse dans notre direction. Je jetai un regard étonné à Theo mais il semblait ne pas en savoir beaucoup plus que moi. Aussi nous attendîmes que la voiture s'arrête, trépignant de froid.

Les sombrals pillèrent pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de nous, et une silhouette que je reconnus immédiatement sortit de la voiture. Severus, les cheveux en bataille ou presque, l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, nous rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et, en plus, d'être hors de lui.

-Drago Malefoy, avec moi, tout de suite, lâcha-t-il sur un ton froid et haché.

Il me saisit par le bras, sans même adresser un regard à Theo, qui observait la scène d'un oeil trop surpris que pour réagir, puis me poussa de force jusque dans la voiture, où il monta lui-même avant qu'elle ne reparte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je avec colère, frottant mon bras douloureux.

-Ne t'en vas plus jamais comme ça, sans prévenir, me répondit-il, les mâchoires serrées.

-Comment ça, sans prévenir ? Blaise s'en allait, j'ai bien le droit de lui dire au revoir, non ?

-Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça au château ? Tu était obligé d'aller foutre tes fesses à Pré-au-Lard ?

Je le fixai, complètement éberlué de l'entendre parler avec tant de vulgarité.

-Non, bien sûr que je pouvais pas faire ça au château, sinon j'y serais resté, par Salazar ! Criai-je.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Drago !

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu m'agresses !

-Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Voilà pourquoi !

Je lâchai un soupir violent d'exaspération et de frustration, mais ne répondis rien, préférant garder les poings serrés plutôt que d'envenimer la situation. Un silence rageur s'installa, à peine bouleversé par les cahots de la voiture. Je décidai de fixer la fenêtre et d'observer le paysage plutôt que de devoir affronter son regard empli de colère. C'est seulement lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les grandes grilles que Severus reprit la parole.

-Je me faisais du soucis pour toi, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, je l'admets.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Dumbledore t'a demandé de me garder à l'oeil, c'est ça ? Lâchai-je, maussade.

-Oui.

-Mais en plus, tu t'inquiétais vraiment ?

-Je... oui.

-Y avait-il vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter ?

-Je ne pense pas, admit-il.

Je me retournai vers lui et scrutai les traits de son visage. Il semblait désolé, avec des restes d'inquiétude, et peut-être un brin de colère, aussi. Tellement d'émotions en même temps, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Bah tu vois, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, annonçai-je avec un sourire réjoui.

La voiture s'arrêta mais ni lui ni moi ne descendîmes. Il me regardait d'une drôle de manière, comme songeur. Ses joues étaient encore légèrement rosées de son excitation due à l'inquiétude, et quelques mèches de cheveux se dressaient d'une drôle de manière au dessus de sa tête.

-Si tu voyais à quoi tu ressembles, là, murmurai-je en riant à moitié.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par mon attitude gamine, mais s'empressa tout de même de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, prenant grand soin de ne pas m'adresser le moindre regard. Alors qu'il s'occupait d'une mèche particulièrement rebelle, je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis il tourna son regard vers moi. Troublé. Etonné. Et encore quelque chose d'indéchiffrable.

Ses lèvres étaient humides, elles étaient trop proches, et je sentais que je ne tarderais pas à céder. Déjà mon imagination s'emballait, nous visualisant tous les deux si proches, dans cet espace confiné, peut-être même nus, enlacés, faisant remuer cette pauvre voiture. _Trop vieille pour ces choses-là_, pensai-je avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Severus d'une voix égale, où n'aurait transparu pour personne d'autre que moi cette pointe de curiosité réelle.

-Toi, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus un bloc de glace. Je trouve ça amusant de te voir débraillé et les cheveux en pétard.

Il pinça les lèvres, l'air brusquement vexé.

-Ca n'a rien de risible.

-Oh que si, murmurai-je.

Je m'étais encore rapproché. Mon coeur battait la chamade, je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer, ma respiration aussi. J'avais trop chaud et pourtant je voulais me coller à lui, le plaquer à la banquette, le dévêtir... Je clignai des yeux pour reprendre contenance. Severus me regardait toujours fixement, droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Son regard avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir. Je me rendis compte brusquement que c'était ma chance. Ici et Maintenant, ou jamais.

Le coeur battant, je m'approchai encore de lui, penchai la tête, glissai une main dans sa nuque et l'attirai à moi, les yeux fermés.

Je crois que je m'étais attendu à me faire repousser, cependant il n'en fut rien.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec une retenue presque indécente, qui m'enflamma un peu plus. Ses lèvres étaient tièdes et humides, fines, délicates, douces, somptueuses. J'aurais voulu rester là pour l'éternité, mes lèvres collées aux siennes, ma main dans ses cheveux, les yeux clos, enivré de lui, de son odeur...

Mais il semblait que je n'avais pas encore gagné mon paradis. Je crus un instant que c'était gagné lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, cependant, au lieu de s'accrocher à moi avec force comme je l'espérais, il me repoussa presque violemment. Je clignai des yeux et réalisai ce qui venait juste de se passer. Son expression me fit l'effet de la plus brusque des douches froides : il avait l'air presque hargneux, comme s'il livrait un terrible combat.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre, ou plutôt de ne pas le vouloir. Ses mains quittèrent mes épaules, son regard m'abandonna, et il ouvrit la porte, se précipitant au dehors. J'en fis de même, il fallait que je lui explique, que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Que je le retienne peut-être.

"Maintenant ou jamais", avais-je osé penser. Mon estomac se retourna douloureusement, j'avais la sensation d'avoir tout perdu.

-Attends- m'écriai-je en m'élançant à sa poursuite dans la neige épaisse.

L'air était tellement froid, j'avais l'impression que chaque inspiration me transperçait le coeur. Dans un geste désespéré, je lui attrapai le poignet pour le forcer à me faire face.

-Attends, écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît ! Je...

-Tu quoi, Drago ? Tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire ? me demanda-t-il.

A nouveau, il avait repris contenance, froid comme un bloc de glace. Plus rien ne transparaissait sur son visage d'albâtre. Tant de choses que je venais de perdre...

-Oui, murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

-C'est... Totalement immoral.

-Et la morale te pose un si grand problème ? lâchai-je avec acidité.

Il me jeta un regard presque courroucé, comme si je venais de l'insulter. Mes poings se crispèrent, de frustration, de colère aussi.

-Je pourrais perdre ma place d'enseignant pour tes bêtises, Drago.

-Ce n'est que ça qui te dérange ? demandai-je avec une pointe d'espoir.

-Cesse donc tes enfantillages ! J'ai l'âge de ton père, ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ?!

-Mais tu n'es pas mon père...

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, j'avais les larmes au bord des yeux, et une seule envie : me blottir dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il m'aimait au moins autant que je l'aimais. Que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. A la place, il dégagea son bras de ma main.

-Cette discussion est close. Retourne immédiatement au château.

Accusant le coup durement, je serrai les mâchoires tout en me jurant que je ne pleurerais pas devant lui. Il s'éloigna de moi, sans un regard, et s'en alla dans un tourbillon de capes noires. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, je tombai à genoux dans la neige, et laissai libre cours à ma tristesse, qui s'échappa de mes yeux en de longs flots continus de larmes silencieuses. Recroquevillé sur moi, je ne sentis pas le vent froid se lever, ni la neige recommencer à tomber. Et lorsque je me redressai, vide et sec, complètement froid jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, une main pâle me saisit l'épaule. Theo me souriait avec indulgence. Il avait tout compris.

*

* *

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, je continuais de fixer le lit de Blaise, vide, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient, comme d'habitude, mais je n'avais même pas le courage de me relever pour jeter un silencio à leurs lits, histoire de les faire taire... À la place, je comptais les hyppogriffes en observant les ombres, produites par la lueur blafarde de la lune, se déplacer sur le tissu vert sombre du baldaquin.

La raison pour laquelle je ne parvenais pas à dormir était stupide. Totalement. Je voulais Severus, je le désirais de toutes mes forces, à n'importe quel prix... Mais cela ne changeait rien, je restais désespérément seul sous ma couverture. Pour la troisième fois depuis que je m'étais couché, je portai ma main à mes lèvres, pour frôler encore l'endroit où s'était trouvée sa bouche quelques heures plus tôt.

Je me retournai sur le dos et grognai de frustration, les deux mains plaquées sur mes yeux clos. Pourquoi, par Salazar, avait-il réagi comme ça, comme je l'avais imaginé ? Je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement, il fallait absolument que je fasse quelque chose, pour calmer les battements anarchiques de mon coeur, et assouvir ce désir charnel qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Et une seule solution s'imposait à moi en cet instant.

J'y réfléchissais depuis quelques heures et plus j'y pensais, plus je me perdais entre le pour et le contre. J'étais déboussolé et même si je savais que dans ces conditions, je finirais par prendre la mauvaise décision, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas y penser...

Dans un profond soupir de résignation, je me dégageai de l'épaisse couverture verte, et me relevai, me persuadant que c'était le mieux à faire. Sans ça, je craquerais, et c'était intolérable de ma part de prouver une fois de plus ma vulnérabilité, mon addiction. Je serrai mes bras sur mon torse dans un vain effort pour me protéger du froid hivernal, puis me dirigeai à la manière d'un automate jusqu'au lit de Theo, dont les rideaux étaient fermés.

Doucement, j'entrouvris les pans de tissu, pour constater qu'il dormait d'un sommeil agité, recroquevillé sur lui même, les sourcils froncés. J'aurais pu le trouver attendrissant dans cette position, si je n'avais pas été tant en colère contre lui, pour son hypocrisie, sa fausse amitié, ce secret que j'étais sûr qu'il me cachait encore. Rien au monde ne m'aurait fait bouger de là cependant, si ce n'était ce froid atroce qui me brûlait presque la plante des pieds et hérissait mes poils d'une façon beaucoup trop désagréable. Aussi me décidai-je, après quelques minutes, à me glisser sous sa couverture, en retenant ma respiration.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'attendais de ce qui allait suivre, peut-être un soulagement, si pas de l'esprit, au moins du corps. Une sorte de satisfaction malsaine qui me ferait oublier le reste. Un vice au goût amer du politiquement incorrect. Je savais que ce serait jouissif. Et destructeur.

Délicatement, je passai une main sur la joue du bel endormi, qui s'agita à ce simple contact. Il se retourna dans son sommeil, me faisant ainsi face, et grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Theo, » murmurai-je d'une voix presque tendre.

Il s'agita à nouveau, et sembla se détendre légèrement, il se rapprocha de moi, sa main droite trouva sa place sur ma hanche, comme si ce geste était banal, naturel. Je frissonnai mais tentai de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'en raison du froid mordant des cachots.

« Theo, » répétai-je d'une voix moins sympathique.

Les mâchoires serrées, je lui secouai l'épaule, alors enfin il ouvrit d'abord un oeil, puis l'autre.

« Dray ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils arqués en signe d'interrogation.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de le fixer intensément. J'avais envie de lui faire payer, chèrement, et cette simple idée provoquait l'envol d'une nuée de papillons au creux de mon estomac. Cette joie malsaine semblait venir du plus profond de moi, de très loin.

Il se redressa sur un coude, son regard rempli de questions. Il avait presque l'air innocent, de cette manière ; les cheveux en pétard, l'air à peine réveillé et la bouche encore endormie. Je me surpris à sourire devant son air hagard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres dormeurs.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Ah ? Et du coup, tu as jugé bon de me réveiller ? »

« Oui. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, s'éloigna légèrement de moi et se coucha sur le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »

« Baise-moi, » lâchai-je du tac au tac, d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

« Que je... quoi ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, d'un ton plus aigu que d'ordinaire.

« J'ai dit, baise-moi, » répondis-je à nouveau, m'installant à califourchon sur lui. Mon coeur battait trop vite, ma respiration s'était accélérée, tellement que j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mais je n'arrivais plus à penser, il fallait que je le fasse, que je le pousse à bout.

« Mais... Non ! » s'exclama-t-il avec hésitation, l'air effrayé.

« Pourquoi ça te dérangerait tout d'un coup ? Que moi, je te dise non, jusqu'à présent, ça ne t'a jamais arrêté, » lui susurrai-je en me penchant sur son visage affolé, et brusquement coupable aussi.

« Je peux pas, c'est tout, » répondit-il sur un ton suppliant.

« Baise-moi, » répétai-je avec colère. « Fais-le ! »

Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre de ses poignets, mon bassin se collait toujours plus au sien, l'étouffant presque. Il avait beau répéter « non », son corps criait un oui vigoureux. Je le voulais, faute de mieux. Pour qu'il comprenne, peut-être. Et qu'il souffre avec moi. Il tenta de se dégager de ma poigne, mais le sang se mit à couler le long de ses avant-bras pâles.

« Arrête, Dray, tu débloques ! »

« Fais-le, » plaidai-je d'un ton suppliant.

Un nouveau flot de larmes menaçait de couler d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il fallait que je le retienne encore. Juste un peu.

Il fit non de la tête.

« Fais-le, » ordonnai-je d'un ton brusque pour en masquer le tremblement, accompagnant mon ordre d'un mouvement lascif du bassin.

Un instant, il plongea son regard dans le mien, et je crus sombrer une fois de plus dans le désespoir, avec une pointe de culpabilité. Mais ce ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, car bientôt il se mit à m'embrasser avec la force du condamné, il m'attira contre lui pour prendre sa place de dominant, et je me laissai faire, docile, consentant ou presque. Ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi douces, ni fines que celle de Severus, son odeur n'était pas si entêtante mais les yeux fermés, je pouvais presque croire à l'illusion tant il y mettait de conviction.

Il ôta mon t-shirt d'un mouvement brusque et se recolla à moi, cherchant dans mes bras la même chaleur que je quémandais dans les siens. Une chaleur malsaine mais réconfortante, pour un temps du moins. Ses mains étaient avides comme les miennes, ses lèvres inquisitrices, son corps vibrant d'une énergie contenue. Chaque partie de son corps demandait plus, mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, le faisant gémir de douleur d'une façon qui aurait pu être exquise dans d'autres circonstances, son regard était troublé et humide, ses baisers enfiévrés avaient le goût de sel.

Lorsqu'enfin il pénétra en moi, sans douceur et presque aucune préparation, je crus me couper en deux, et décidai que j'avais mérité cette douleur quasi insurmontable. Je m'accrochai un peu plus à lui, marquant sa chair de mes griffes et de mes dents pour ne pas crier. Il étouffa son propre cri dans mon épaule, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Chaque va et vient me transperçait de part en part, me déchirait le coeur, ou ce qu'il en restait, et annihilait tout sentiment. Cependant, j'en voulais plus, encore et encore. Je l'accompagnais dans chaque mouvement, le souffle court, le coeur prêt à rompre. Il gémissait comme jamais, me surplombais de son effrayante taille. J'avais beau le repousser, toujours je l'attirais à nouveau au plus profond de moi, poussant des gémissements rauques, presque bestiaux.

Enfin, il accéléra la cadence, puis se cambra dans un dernier effort, se libérant en moi au même moment où mon sperme se répandait entre nos deux corps moites. Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler. Mais les siennes avaient redoublé d'intensité.

Il retomba sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Comme s'il voulait me garder pour lui ?

« Pardonne-moi, Drago. Pardonne-moi, » répéta-t-il plusieurs fois entre deux sanglots.

Je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, ni même de bouger. Je m'endormis dans ses bras, tandis qu'il sanglotait encore. Le coeur au bord des lèvres. Le réconfort n'avait été que de courte durée...

* * *

_Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert 7/7j, 24/24h, même jours fériés. Bouton en bas à gauche._


	8. Chapter 8

Oui oui, je suis encore en vie, pour ceux qui en doutaient. Mon inspiration se fait souvent la malle en ce moment, ainsi que mon envie d'écrire, mais bon, j'essaie de faire des efforts tout de même. Avec le temps, je n'arrive plus à déterminer si j'aime ou non cette histoire. Certaines phrases me plaisent, certains passages aussi, mais globalement, je crois que je pourrais mieux faire -_-'' si j'avais le temps et le courage d'écrire plus. Au lieu de ça, je continuerai de me contenter de mon scénario médiocre et mes rebondissements à deux sous ! Le problème, c'est que j'ai toujours des idées de grandeurs quand je pense à un scénario, mais que j'arrive rarement à écrire autant que je le voudrais... Ah que c'est nul =( Bref, je vous passe mes états d'âmes d'auteur à la noix XD et vous souhaite, malgré tout, une bonne lecture (bah vi, quand même, faut bien être polie .).

**Chapitre 8**

Suite à notre dernier dérapage nocturne, Theo refusait obstinément de m'adresser la parole au delà du « salut » matinal... Il m'évitait autant que possible, et si, par mégarde, nos regards se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, il baissait la tête piteusement et continuait son chemin sans un mot. Etrangement, il serait presque parvenu à me faire culpabiliser – s'il n'avait pas été l'initiateur de l'engrenage dans lequel nous nous étions embarqués pour en finir là –, mais je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de la pitié en le voyant agir ainsi. Où était passé son air bravache ? Qu'avait-il fait de son insolence brûlante ? L'avait-il consommée entièrement cette nuit-là, par _ma faute_ ? Cela me semblait fort peu probable.

Et puis, il avait eu l'air tellement blessé par mon comportement, et j'aurais dû m'en foutre pour ce qu'il m'avait fait, à moi. Pourtant, je repensais sans cesse à sa façon de se blottir contre moi cette-nuit, de s'excuser inlassablement. _Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus_. En plus d'avoir pitié de lui, je ressentais presque de la peine.

Si je n'avais eu que ces inquiétudes à porter, je serais passé outre, j'aurais fait l'effort d'aller lui parler, au nom d'une sorte d'amitié qui nous avait liés tous deux. Seulement, il y avait tant de choses qui allaient de travers, et la plupart n'étaient que le résultat de mes propres actes. L'inquiétude que je nourrissais pour mes parents ne cessait de croître, tandis que l'idée que j'aie pu les mener à une mort douloureuse à cause de mes choix prenait des proportions énormes.

C'était le soir de Noël : j'aurais dû être avec ma famille, ou au moins m'amuser avec mes amis, comme les autre. Mais à la place, j'étais recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle commune, feignant la lecture d'un roman dont je n'avais même pas retenu le titre, broyant de sombres pensées. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je fixais la même page sans plus la voir lorsqu'une voix familière vont m'interrompre.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler.

Je relevai les yeux vers Pansy en soupirant, tandis que je refermais mon livre et le posais sur le côté, secrètement heureux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour en finir avec ce semblant de lecture qui ne laissait personne dupe.

-A qui devrais-je parler ? demandai-je, faussement intéressé.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et pointa du menton l'autre bout de la pièce où Théo était en train de discuter – ou plutôt d'écouter parler – Daphné Greengrass. Je relevai un sourcil circonspect et jetai un regard soupçonneux à Pansy.

-Ecoute Dray, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas entre vous. Je dirais même qu'il est évident que tu ne l'as jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur – à l'instar de beaucoup de gens autour de toi – mais là, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

J'accusai le coup durement, mais ne laissai rien transparaître. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais tendance à laisser croire aux gens que je l'ai méprisais – et la plupart du temps, c'était vrai –, mais pas avec Theo. Certes, ce n'avait jamais été mon meilleur ami, mais il n'était pas totalement invisible à mes yeux pour autant.

-Tu as la sale manie de te mêler des affaires des autres, et de parler de choses que tu ne comprends pas, l'accusai-je d'une voix indifférente, faisant mine de reprendre ma lecture sans lui adresser le moindre coup d'oeil.

Je la sentis se redresser dans le fauteuil à côté du mien, puis elle m'arracha quasiment mon livre des mains, m'adressant un regard le plus sombre qu'elle put. Elle resta là à me fixer pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si en colère contre moi. Et je trouvai cela presque effrayant.

-Draco Lucius Malefoy, tu n'est qu'un sale pédant, égoïste, qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Sache que Theo m'a tout expliqué, et que tu ferais bien d'aller lui parler si tu ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore s'est engagé à protéger ton petit cul que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Elle se releva, laissa tomber mon livre sur mes genoux, épousseta sa jupe et s'en alla sans un mot ni un regard. Je clignai des yeux, abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre. Comme si elle semblait penser que j'étais le responsable des problèmes de Theo. Comme si....

Oh bon sang !

Je me relevai de mon fauteuil d'un coup, comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre et ma vue se brouillait au même rythme que ma respiration devenue haletante.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers moi, mais je ne fis attention qu'à un seul regard : deux yeux noisette, légèrement rougis, à l'autre bout de la pièce, fixés sur moi avec insistance et désespoir.

*

Le front collé contre un carreau glacial de la bibliothèque, je fixais le sol du parc enneigé quelques mètres plus bas. Depuis la veille, j'avais pensé plusieurs fois à plonger vers la terre depuis la tour d'astronomie, mais toujours une partie de moi avait eu envie de partir d'un grand rire moqueur. Après tout, la situation n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

En choisissant de quitter le camp des mauvais, j'avais attiré la haine du mage noir sur moi, mais aussi sur mes parents, ainsi que sur cet idiot de Nott qui avait absolument tenu à me suivre aveuglément. Etais-je réellement responsable de la probabilité que celui-ci finisse six pieds sous terre avant la fin de l'année ?

De plus, j'étais tombé amoureux du meilleur maître des Potions que le siècle ait vu naître, un homme et qui ne voulait pas de moi, de surcroît. J'étais un Malefoy homosexuel (le fait de penser ce mot me fit grimacer pour une raison que je préférai ignorer), donc il y avait de grandes chances pour que je me fasse renier par mon père – s'il avait la bonne idée de ne pas mourir d'ici à mon coming out –, je n'aurais pas de fils donc je mettrais un terme à la lignée des Malefoy, et je risquais grandement de n'avoir pas un sou pour vivre une fois que cette guerre serait terminée. Si je survivais moi-même...

Et puis il y avait les ASPICs l'année prochaine et je n'avais jamais eu de plus mauvais résultats que depuis cette année... J'aurais de la chance si je parvenais à obtenir mon diplôme l'année prochaine. Sinon, je me retrouverais chauffeur de Magicobus ou marchand de glaces chez Floriant Fortarôme.

-Tu soupires beaucoup.

-Theo, marmonnai-je sans me retourner, pour ne pas montrer qu'il m'avait surpris.

Il tira une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, posant une pile de livres de sorts. J'étais venu à la bibliothèque dans le but de travailler mais si la fenêtre était rapidement parvenue à me distraire, la présence de Theo fit tout aussi bien son office.

-Oui, je n'ai toujours pas changé de nom, lâcha-t-il d'un ton railleur qui ne masquait pas complètement son angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

-Pansy n'aurait pas dû venir te parler, hier soir. Je suis désolé, dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Cette fois-ci clairement surpris, je me tournai vers lui. Et regrettai aussitôt ce que je vis. Il n'avait probablement pas dormi depuis trois jours, ou même quatre, et cela le rendait totalement méconnaissable. Il était pâle, cerné, les yeux injectés de sang et l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Par Salazar, murmurai-je.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira de fatigue.

-Elle dit que c'est de ta faute si j'ai refusé de rejoindre l'autre à face de serpent, continua-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit, les mâchoires serrées. Mais je pouvais pas faire autrement ! On finira tous par crever de toute façon. IL me l'a dit, Il vient me susurrer des trucs quand je dors.

Theo jeta des regards apeurés de touts côtés avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'attraper le bras.

-Comment tu fais pour pas l'entendre ? Il nous tuera, je te dis, il viendra rien que pour se venger de nous. Il faut que tu m'aides, Dray, s'il-te-plaît. J'en peux plus je deviens dingue ! C'est comme s'il était là, avec nous. Je le sens.

Des larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux noisette bouffés par la peur... Je ne savais pas ce qu'on lui avait fait exactement, mais il était comme un rat pris au piège. Mon coeur remonta dans ma gorge, et je compris brusquement combien je devais être redevable de mon parrain, grâce à qui j'avais appris à protéger mon esprit, même inconsciemment, de toute attaque, quelle qu'elle soit. Je sentis la poigne de Theo se resserrer sur mon bras tandis qu'il tombait presque à mes pieds, le corps soulevé de spasmes de panique.

Sans réfléchir un instant, je me laissai tomber au sol avec lui et le pris dans mes bras, dans une embrassade protectrice et rassurante. Immédiatement, je le sentis se recroqueviller contre moi en gémissant et pleurant. Je ne dis rien mais l'écoutai déballer la moindre de ses angoisses dans un souffle presque continu, à l'abri des regards des rares curieux qui passeraient par là.

Il semblait que, depuis un certain temps, il avait des insomnies. Insomnies qui s'étaient aggravées lorsque, au début des vacances, l'esprit du Mage Noir était venu lui rendre visite durant ses rares heures de sommeil. IL lui avait fait voir toutes sortes d'atrocités qui pourraient lui arriver si jamais un Mangemort mettait la main sur lui. Profondément perturbé, il avait voulu en parler à Pansy mais n'avait pu lui avouer qu'une partie du problème, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas compris.

Reniflant et gémissant, il finit par sombrer dans un demi-sommeil troublé. Respirant un grand coup pour reprendre mon calme, je parvins à me remettre sur les pieds sans lâcher Theo, et le portai jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui n'était qu'à quelques couloirs de la bibliothèque. Les portes étaient ouvertes et je parvins à pénétrer dans la pièce à l'atmosphère aseptisée d'un simple coup d'épaule. Un rapide coup d'oeil m'apprit qu'elle était pour l'instant vide d'occupants, et étrangement, cette nouvelle me remplit d'un soulagement certain.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Mme Pomfresh depuis l'autre bout de la pièce en trottinant hors de son bureau.

-Il a fait un malaise, prétendis-je en posant mon fardeau sur le lit le plus proche, les muscles légèrement tremblants suite à l'effort. Je n'avais même pas pensé à utiliser ma baguette pour le déplacer, c'était dire combien j'était moi-même chamboulé.

L'infirmière arriva en quelques enjambées, observa un instant Theo et me jeta un regard circonspect.

-Quel genre de malaise ?

Je lui jetai un regard froid pour masquer mon manque d'assurance et haussai les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas médicomage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, penchée sur Theo pour prendre son pouls et autres détails.

-Rendez-vous donc utile, monsieur Malefoy, allez chercher le directeur.

-N'est-il pas toujours au courant de ce qui se passe dans son école ? Demandai-je avec acidité, non désireux de quitter Theo des yeux.

-Monsieur Malefoy, cessez votre cinéma et faites ce que je vous dit. Le matelas ne va pas absorber votre ami durant votre absence.

Mâchoires et poings serrés, je n'insistai pas, et quittai l'infirmerie à grandes enjambées, prenant la direction du bureau du directeur.

*

Lorsque J'arrivai devant la statue qui masquait l'escalier menant au bureau directorial, le professeur McGonagall s'apprêtai à gravir la première marche. Elle se retourna vers moi comme une vielle chouette et me jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Je dois voir le directeur, dis-je simplement en la rejoignant.

-Pour quelle raison, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Je levai les yeux et soupirai.

-S'il-vous-plaît, c'est urgent.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en mesure de vous recevoir pour le moment.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris le sens du mot « urgent », lâchai-je avec acidité.

Elle croisa les bras, visiblement mécontente de mon manque de respect.

-Expliquez-moi la raison de votre visite et je serai en mesure d'évaluer « l'urgence » que vous invoquez.

Me pinçant l'arrête du nez, je soupirai les yeux fermés. Je n'étais pas en mesure d'expliquer deux fois la situation sans faire une crise de nerfs. Je me contentai donc de lui adresser un regard mi suppliant mi énervé. Elle finit par abdiquer, non sans un soupir réprobateur, et m'invita à la suivre dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Je n'étais rentré que rarement dans le bureau du directeur, et les grandes portes en bois massif m'impressionnaient toujours autant. L'une d'elle était ouverte sur le bureau toujours rempli d'un capharnaüm indescriptible, digne d'un magasin d'antiquités. Le directeur était assis à son grand bureau, faisant face à Severus, et deux autres chaises.

-Ah, je vous attendais, dit le directeur, ouvrant les bras en grand à l'attention de la directrice des Gryffondor.

Il me jeta ensuite un regard lourd de sens. Severus avait quant à lui plutôt l'air surpris de me voir, mais se contenta d'un regard interrogatif dans ma direction auquel je ne répondis pas.

-Asseyez-vous donc, je suis certain que Monsieur Malefoy a une foule de choses intéressantes à nous dire.

Je ne m'assis pas, préférant rester debout pour masquer mon agitation.

-C'est Theo, Monsieur, répondis-je sans la moindre once de déférence pour ce vieil homme sénile. Il est à l'infirmerie, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà.

Dumbledore me jeta un regard amusé avant d'acquiescer. L'un des tableaux du bureau directorial avait un frère jumeau à l'infirmerie, le prévenant ainsi des allers et venues chez Mme Pomfresh. Je l'avais remarqué dès ma première visite chez le directeur.

-Cela dit, je préfèrerais que vous l'exprimiez à voix haute, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Mon ami Severus et Minerva ne sont pas au courant.

Salazar, que cet homme était agaçant, avec ses petits jeux sans intérêt ! Cela dit, je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps, et expliquai en quelques mots l'état de bouleversement et de peur dans lequel se trouvait Theo. Au fil de mon récit, je vis Severus pâlir légèrement, dans une moindre mesure que McGonagall cependant.

-Il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de moyens de pression, mais je suis étonné que Monsieur Nott ne soit pas venu nous voir plus tôt.

Un « hum hum » interrompit le directeur, qui leva la tête vers le fameux tableau.

-Monsieur, je crois qu'il faudrait que vous vous rendiez dans les plus brefs délais à l'infirmerie. Au long de ma carrière de directeur, je n'ai jamais vu tel spectacle.

Je me raidis, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios effrayants, mais Dumbeldore se contenta de sourire calmement, tout en se levant de son grand siège, suivi de près par la directrice des rouge et or et de Severus.

-Allons-y, dans ce cas. Severus, vous m'accompagnez. Minerva, ramenez donc ce jeune homme à la bibliothèque.

-Mais... voulus-je protester.

Un regard de Severus, froid et impitoyable, m'en dissuada aussi efficacement que n'importe quelle remontrance de mon père.

Découragé, je me laissai guider à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où Madame Pince prit le relais, me suivant de son regard de pie. Cette école était pire qu'un bagne moldu (pour le peu que j'en savais)...

*

* *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Théo resta enfermé à l'infirmerie, gardé de près par Mme Pomfresh, qui avait pour ordre de ne pas me laisser même l'entrapercevoir. J'eus beau la questionner sur l'état de mon ami, je n'obtins que des « laissez-moi travailler, monsieur Malefoy », et autres réparties sympathiques. Finalement, la frustration l'emporta sur tout autre sentiment, et je décidai d'aller interroger Severus ; peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il jugerait bon de m'expliquer ce qui se passait. Bien que j'en doutasse fortement.

Il faisait toujours froid – plus froid que jamais, me semblait-il – et au dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons. Depuis le début de mes études à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais autant neigé que cette année, comme si la Terre désirait exprimer son chagrin pour l'humanité, la recouvrir d'un doux duvet blanc protecteur. Ou d'un linceul.

Frissonnant dans ma cape, je traversai les couloirs sombres et humides des cachots, avant de m'arrêter devant la porte de Severus. Etais-je certain de vouloir l'affronter en tête à tête à nouveau ? Après son rejet violent ?

Je fermai les yeux, désespéré par ma propre lâcheté, et un violent frisson me parcourut le corps, comme un doigt invisible glissant sur ma peau au poil hérissé par le froid. Il fallait que je l'admette : la raison de ma venue ici n'était pas Théo – ça, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Cela dit, si je restais devant cette porte sans rien faire, la situation finirait par dégénérer. L'hésitation finissait toujours par m'empoisonner la vie. Ainsi, je finis par me décidé à frapper trois coups secs sur le battant de bois.

Seul le silence habituel des cachots me répondit, tandis que je frissonnais dans l'air gelé, soufflant des volutes de condensation devant mon nez. Un instant, je crus que mon courage n'aurait finalement servi à rien, que mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'ici pour seulement m'apporter une nouvelles déception.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis des voix provenant du bout du couloir, à peine plus audibles qu'un murmure. Le sens commun m'aurait dicté de rester à ma place et attendre de voir qui se cachait derrière le coin de pierre verdâtre, mais une brusque vague de panique me poussa à me cacher derrière la statue d'une wyvern qui se trouvait à quelques pas de moi. Sa silhouette de femme démon était fine mais ses ailes déployées étaient assez larges que pour cacher mon corps entier.

Les pas se firent plus proches, se répercutant en un écho infini, sans pour autant masquer leurs voix.

-Il me semble évident qu'il n'est pas _prêt_ à entendre la nouvelle, entendis-je Severus siffler entre ses dents. Cependant...

-Cependant quoi, Severus ? Vous savez que j'ai rarement tort, je vous l'ai suffisamment démontré jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi vous évertuez-vous à me faire entendre raison ? Rétorqua la voix de Dumbledore, presque amusé.

Décidément, je n'aimais pas ce vieillard sénile. Toujours si sûr de lui, comme si le monde lui appartenait, et que ce n'était qu'un simple jouet...

-Justement, professeur. Sauf votre respect, c'est parce que je vous connais assez bien que je me permets de vous contredire. Parce que vous savez, comme moi, que garder _cela_ secret ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. De toute manière, la Gazette du sorcier en parlera d'ici peu, une fois qu'ils auront découvert le pot aux roses.

J'entendis la porte grincer sur ses gonds, et la voix du directeur, répondant à Severus, mourut derrière le battant de bois.

Un instant je fixai ma respiration se condenser devant moi, le regard dans le vague. Dépité – de n'avoir pas compris l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu presque sous mon nez, et à l'idée que je n'aurais pas de discussion aujourd'hui avec Severus – je m'extirpai de derrière la statue, dans l'intention de me rendre à mon dortoir pour occuper les quelques heures qui me restaient avant le dîner.

Mais j'entendais toujours un profond murmure venant de derrière la porte du cachot de potions, m'invitant presque à tendre l'oreille. La curiosité pouvait bien être le pire des défauts, je brûlais de découvrir quelle était cette nouvelle, aussi je n'hésitai pas un instant de plus et collai mon oreille contre le bois brut.

-Je persiste à croire qu'il faut l'avertir, lâcha Severus d'une voix tranchante.

-Par Merlin, Severus, à quoi bon l'alarmer encore plus ? Il a déjà bien assez à faire entre ses études, ses histoires de coeur, son inquiétude pour ses proches, et cette guerre chaque jour plus oppressante !

-Vous êtes un vieil homme sénile inconscient de l'effet de ses manipulations ! Il faut que vous lui disiez, et si vous ne le faites pas, je m'en occuperai moi-même, gronda Severus.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que quiconque puisse s'opposer d'une telle manière à la volonté du Directeur, mais j'étais plutôt positivement étonné. Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres tant je jubilais que quelqu'un daigne le remettre à sa place.

-Bien... Je vois que je ne saurai vous faire changer d'avis. Promettez dans ce cas que vous veillerez sur lui. Vous êtes sa seule famille à présent, et cet enfant a besoin de votre soutien, plus que jamais, lâcha finalement le directeur d'une voix douce. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus de parents...

-Je leur ai promis, c'était bien la seule chose que j'aie pu faire pour eux, marmonna Severus.

Je clignai des yeux, surpris d'entendre le directeur abdiquer d'une telle manière, mais aussi par leurs derniers propos. De qui Severus pouvait bien être la seule famille ? De qui devait-il prendre soin ?

Mon coeur accéléra brusquement sa course folle dans ma poitrine, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que je pensais enfin comprendre ce dont ils venaient de parler. Je m'écartai de la porte, trop surpris pour réagir lorsque le directeur la franchit et apparut juste devant moi. Il me fixa un instant sans rien dire, puis un sourire paternel naquit sur son visage.

-Le phénix est un animal formidable, savez-vous, monsieur Malefoy ? Il peut porter plusieurs fois son poids et, comme on a déjà dû vous l'apprendre, ses larmes ont de grandes vertus curatives, dit-il avant de s'en aller de son pas tranquille.

Derrière lui se tenait Severus, l'air grave. Il me regardait de son air le plus impénétrable possible, mais derrière son masque d'indifférence, je percevais – à grand peine – une pointe de chagrin, ou de compassion.

-Drago, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, dit-il en exhalant un nuage de condensation.

-Non, murmurai-je.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, de l'entendre. Je voulais juste fuir, disparaître à tous jamais. Je n'attendis pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, qu'il cherche à me retenir, je partis en courant à toutes jambes, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre la réalité et moi.

Je dois admettre que pour ce chapitre, je me suis fait « lapider » par ma muse XD « dragounet a intérêt à aller mieux, par la suite hein è__é » m'a-t-ellle dit... We'll see !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoiiiiir ! Deux reviews pour le chapitre précédent, hum hum... Du coup, j'ai envie de publier la suite (cherchez pas la logique, car il n'y en a probablement pas). J'ai envie de dire que ce chapitre est différent des autres, mais en fait, en substance, il ne l'est pas XD Emotionnellement parlant (pour moi surtout), il l'est. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et que vous capterez toute l'amertume que j'ai mise dedans) C'est un vrai tournant dans l'histoire, et ça s'éloigne totalement de mon scénario initial (même si en fait ça ne fera que précipiter les choses), et je crois que je n'aurais pas pu l'écrire à un autre moment que maintenant. That's li(f)e. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture o/

Chapitre 9

Au bord du gouffre, je regardais l'air s'agiter sous mon corps fragile balloté par le vent. Mes cheveux revenaient sans cesse battre mes joues, masquant les larmes qui coulaient sans même que je les sente. Je regardais l'immensité du monde s'étendre sous mes pieds, le parc d'une blancheur immaculée, la forêt dénudée, les tours du château pointant avec témérité vers le ciel.

Je me sentais brusquement si petit, si insignifiant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Je n'aurais qu'à lâcher la rambarde, faire un pas en avant, et je m'envolerais pendant quelques secondes, avant de m'écraser durement tout en bas.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres tendues dans un rictus entre le sanglot et le rire démentiel. J'avais déjà pensé à tout lâcher, et combien de fois ! Parce que j'étais conscient que mon avenir serait de toute manière tâché de sang. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé _ça_.

Pendant quelques minutes, je fixai le vide devant moi et pensai à me laisser tenter par ses bourrasques de vent amicales qui venaient me prendre dans leurs bras de glaces, m'étreindre de leurs doigts vaporeux.

Mais en fin de compte, je n'étais qu'un lâche... Je passai les deux jambes au dessus de la rambarde et allai me blottir contre le mur, m'enroulant dans ma cape pour me protéger du froid mortel qui me serrait les poumons et me compressait le coeur. Les pensées amères m'envahirent, une partie de moi s'interrogeait sur le fait que j'aie pu m'inquiéter de ma petite personne, de mon pauvre coeur meurtri, tandis que mes parents souffraient entre les griffes du Mage Noir. Comment avais-je pu être si... égoïste !

Je frappai le sol de pierre dans un geste rageur qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Mes yeux me piquaient toujours mais ma main était encore plus douloureuse que mon âme. Alors je recommençai, contre le mur cette fois, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon cri de douleur se transforme en hurlement de rage, emporté par le vent, et que ma main se mette à saigner abondamment.

Je n'étais qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté, un gamin égoïste imbu de sa personne, une lavette sans ambition, pas même capable de choisir un camp.

Je n'étais rien.

Pas même capable de mettre fin à mes jours.

Je tombai à genoux et me mis à sangloter de manière incontrôlable, moitié pleurant, moitié hurlant, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes dans mon corps, jusqu'à en avoir la gorge douloureuse.

Et alors que je pensais qu'il ne restait du monde que le vent, le froid et moi, des bras m'entourèrent les épaules, un corps chaud serra le mien, aussi froid que la glace, dans une étreinte maladroite mais rassurante.

-Quand ? Croassai-je d'une voix faible.

-C'est arrivé hier, me chuchota Severus au creux de l'oreille. Je ne l'ai appris que ce matin.

-Comment ?

-Un Avada.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Epuisé, je me laissai aller contre lui, frissonnant et sanglotant à moitié. Pendant de longues minutes, il respecta mon silence, passant une main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre restait dans mon dos. Je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, comme si je craignais qu'ils disparaisse dans la seconde. Puis il commença à frissonner lui aussi.

-Tu devrais aller montrer cette main à Madame Pomfresh, me murmura-t-il finalement.

Sans un mot, j'acquiesçai et me relevai sur mes jambes flageolantes. D'un revers de manche, je séchai mon visage barbouillé de larmes et reniflai sans élégance, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je haussai les épaules, toujours sans rien dire, regardant le ciel au loin s'assombrir. J'avais envie de hurler que non, de lui dire que je me haïssais plus que jamais, que je ne méritais même pas qu'on prenne soin de moi... Mais lui ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il posa une main sur ma joue et m'obligea à relever les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai promis à tes parents que je prendrais soin de toi aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Tu n'as pas à affronter ça seul, Drago, me dit-il finalement, d'un air grave.

Alors, en dépit du désespoir qui m'étreignait le coeur, je m'approchai de lui et, pour la deuxième fois, posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à me repousser, bien au contraire ; il resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui en un baiser tendre. Comme je l'avais déjà expérimenté, ses lèvres étaient douces et tièdes, mais ce qui m'étonna fut le contact de sa langue jouant contre la mienne. Son odeur me faisait tourner la tête, ses mains me tenant fermement, presque jalousement, embrasaient ma peau et me faisaient rougir par leur simple contact. J'aurais voulu rester là pour toujours, égoïstement, oublier qu'il venait de m'annoncer à demi-mots le décès de mes parents. Je ne voulais penser qu'à une seule chose : Severus Rogue, celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, était en train de m'embrasser de la plus exquise des façons...

*

* *

Il ne me regardait plus. Depuis cet instant sur la tour, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'échanger le moindre mot avec lui. Le lendemain à la même heure, une foule d'étudiants reviendraient de vacances, envahiraient les couloirs et les salles de classes, et il redeviendrait mon enseignant. Rien de plus.

Je jetai un regard désespéré vers la table des professeurs, à laquelle il était assis, le dos raide, l'air pincé comme d'habitude. Rien ne venait troubler les traits de son visage impassible, même alors qu'il tournait la tête dans ma direction.

Qu'étais-je donc censé faire à présent : attendre qu'il réagisse ou bien à nouveau faire le premier pas ? Bien entendu, d'un côté, je n'avais aucune envie de subir un nouvel échec cuisant, ou de me ridiculiser en lui montrant que j'avais interprété ce baiser comme bien plus qu'un simple baiser finalement. Mais d'autre part, je pensais le connaître suffisamment bien que pour oser dire sans me tromper qu'il ne ferait rien. Et ce serait pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui m'avaient retenu pendant longtemps de lui déclarer mon amour.

A nouveau, j'avais le sentiment d'être dans une impasse, de ne rien pouvoir faire librement, et que les répercussions de mes actes sur les gens auxquels je tenais ne valaient pas mon égoïsme.

Si Blaise avait été là – et au courant de ce qui se déroulait en ce moment presque sous son nez –, il m'aurait sûrement conseillé de foncer. Après tout, je ne perdrais rien de plus que tout ce que j'avais déjà abandonné jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Ainsi m'apparut une conclusion des plus simples : Severus étant pertinemment au courant de mes sentiments pour lui, m'avait embrassé tandis que j'étais dans un état lamentable, et puisque je doutais fort qu'il ait agi de la sorte dans l'unique but de me réconforter, cela voulait dire qu'une part de lui ne se déplaisait pas de la situation. C'était sûrement une sorte d'invitation muette à plus de témérité de ma part...

Fort de cette argumentation avec laquelle je venais de gagner contre moi-même et contre les derniers morceaux d'amour propre qu'il me restait, je me levai et quittai la grande salle – non sans avoir au préalable vérifié qu'il n'était plus assis à la table des professeurs –, dans la ferme intention d'agir avant que tout courage ne m'ait quitté.

*

* *

Une fois que je fus arrivé devant la porte des cachots, mes mains tremblaient et étaient devenues moites, mon coeur était remonté dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer calmement. J'avais répété une bonne dizaine de fois ce que je comptais lui dire, bien que je sois tout à fait conscient que je me retrouverais bien incapable d'en dire ne serait-ce que la moitié une fois en face de lui.

Fermant les yeux pour intimer le calme à ma respiration anarchique, je frappai trois coups à la porte, d'un geste décidé. Le temps me parut bien long, avant que le battant de bois ne s'ouvre enfin.

Severus se tenait là, devant moi, et sans un mot, il me fixait, l'interrogation brillant dans ses yeux noirs. Il attendait que je dise quelque chose, c'était évident, pourtant je fus incapable de lui dire les mots que j'avais répétés avec ferveur sur le chemin qui séparait la grande salle des cachots, incapable même de soutenir simplement son regard.

Il me dévisageait d'une telle manière que je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte colorée, et, piteusement, je baissai la tête. J'étais sur le point de renoncer, fuir encore, de peur de me faire à nouveau rejeter, et pourtant j'étais incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste.

-Draco ? Souffla-t-il enfin, tendant une main pâle vers moi.

Cette main tendue fut le déclic : je savais que je n'avais aucune envie de renoncer, et que lui-même ne s'en irait plus, maintenant qu'il ne me restait que lui, et bien que la mort de mes parents ait contribué à son attachement à moi en partie par pitié, je ne lui laisserais plus l'occasion de se détourner de moi.

Alors nerveusement, j'agrippai cette main dont j'avais tant rêvée, et suivis Severus à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière moi et m'attira dans ses bras, sans poser de questions, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Oserais-je espérer qu'il avait besoin de moi au moins autant que moi de lui ? Ou n'était-ce là que de la pitié ? Peu m'importait en réalité, tant que j'avais encore droit à ses baisers.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et les papillons qui avaient jusqu'alors rongé mon estomac, s'envolèrent en une nuée caressante qui me fit frissonner. Sa bouche avait toujours le même goût si particulier que la première fois que nous nous étions embrassés, une saveur incomparable, inestimable, pourtant j'avais le sentiment de la découvrir pour la première fois. Sans le goût salé de mes larmes.

Il m'embrassa longtemps, avec douceur, avec passion, avec tendresse. De ses mains volatiles, il explora mon torse, agrippa mes cheveux, caressa mes joues. Ma peau était en feu à chaque endroit qu'il avait effleuré, j'étais assoiffé de lui. Il m'en fallait plus. Et si mon coeur battait encore à toute vitesse, ce n'était plus de peur ou de honte, mais d'une appréhension délicieuse.

Je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qui se passait tant tout cela m'avait semblé inespéré la veille encore, même lorsqu'il me fit asseoir sur son bureau, même lorsqu'il entreprit de m'ôter ma cape. Comme dans un rêve, je gardais les yeux fermés, me laissant guider par son corps contre le mien, ses mains tièdes sur ma peau, son souffle près de mon oreille.

Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres lorsque ses dents se refermèrent avidement sur mon cou dénudé, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos lorsqu'il recommença, plus fort cette fois. Chaque vague de douleur envoyait voleter des étoiles dans chacun de mes muscles, me faisait gémir d'anticipation. Je me sentais brûler de l'intérieur, et même l'air froid des cachots ne me gêna pas lorsqu'il m'eut à moitié dévêtu.

A l'aveuglette, je retrouvai le contact rassurant de sa bouche, et d'une main tremblante, entrepris de défaire les boutons de sa robe. Je le sentais sourire de ma tentative maladroite, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour m'aider, bien au contraire. Il continuait de me découvrir du bout de ses doigts, glissant ses mains sur mes flancs, le long de mon dos, enfonçait ses ongles dans mes omoplates et mordillait ma lèvre inférieure dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

Enfin, le dernier bouton céda, et je pus enfin toucher sa peau. Timidement d'abord, je glissai une main sur son torse maigre, puis tandis qu'il se pressait contre moi en grognant, je fis glisser de ses épaules l'épais tissu noir, qui tomba à ses pieds dans un froissement sensuel. Une fois encore, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair et je sentis mes poils se dresser sur mon corps frissonnant. Son entrejambe vint se heurter contre mon bassin, je rejetai la tête en arrière en gémissant au même moment où il enfonçait ses dents dans mon épaule à l'en faire saigner. J'avais la tête qui tournait, la respiration erratique et mon coeur semblait vouloir s'échapper tant il battait vite et fort, mais là seule chose qui m'importait était son corps.

Insidieusement, il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à buter contre mon pantalon, tandis que du bout de sa langue, il léchait les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de ma lèvre. D'une main experte, il passa outre la barrière de tissu, pour glisser sur ma verge, réveillant une nouvelle vague de frisson le long de mon échine. Agrippé à son cou, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que gémir et frissonner.

Pressé contre mon corps frissonnant, il dégagea le bureau d'un ample geste de la main, envoyant s'écraser au sol parchemins, plumes et encre, puis il m'allongea sans douceur aucune sur la surface de bois froide. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux tant j'avais tenté de les garder clos jusqu'à présent, mais de le sentir allongé sur moi, de percevoir son excitation à travers le tissu de son pantalon, piqua ma curiosité. Je voulais voir son expression, les traits de son visage, et peut-être même affronter son regard.

Cependant, lorsque je croisai son regard brillant, je regrettai presque ma subite témérité : il m'observait tel un prédateur sur le point d'achever sa proie, les lèvres entrouvertes au coin desquelles perlait une goutte de sang. De mon sang. Une vague d'appréhension nouvelle et plus puissante que la précédente m'incita à me débattre, mais il me maintenait les poignets d'une main ferme et autoritaire.

Aussitôt je refermai les yeux et tournai la tête, mais son corps pesait sur le mien et sa main libre continuait de voyager sur ma peau, m'arrachant de longs frissons. Il finit par ôter le reste de les vêtements, sans me lâcher un instant, mordant et griffant au passage, comme s'il jubilait de chacun de mes gémissements de douleur et d'anticipation.

Il me tortura longtemps, de ses ongles, de ses dents, de sa langue, mais cela n'avait rien de profondément désagréable. Juste troublant.

Gardant toujours les yeux obstinément clos, je gémis une fois de plus lorsqu'enfin je sentis son corps entièrement nu se presser contre le mien, se glisser entre mes jambes. Il avait la peau délicieusement tiède dans le froid mordant des cachots. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, comme une demande muette, ou un geste rassurant, je n'aurais su le dire. Sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours mes poignets avec autorité, glissa le long de mon flanc jusqu'à mon entrée, qu'il pénétra sans douceur. Je lâchai un glapissement de douleur, et mordis sa lèvre avec un mélange de colère et de satisfaction malsaine.

Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps de me préparer, et je savais que ce qui allait suivre serait bien plus douloureux que le reste, mais peu m'importait : mon coeur battait comme jamais, même si cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais imaginé.

Avec un peu plus de douceur cette fois, il remonta mes jambes sur sa taille, soulevant mon bassin. Un cri se bloqua alors au fond de ma gorge lorsque ses doigts furent remplacés par sa verge ; je crus mourir, tout simplement, écartelé violemment de l'intérieur, et mes dents se refermèrent, par réflexe, sur son épaule offerte, si fort que je sentis la chair se rompre sous mes canines. Quelques gouttes de liquide amer se glissèrent dans ma bouche, tandis que mes yeux s'humidifiaient sous le coup de la douleur.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de m'en remettre, ne fit pas attention à mes protestations, ignora mes faibles tentatives de le repousser. J'étais simplement terrassé de douleur brûlante, me rendant presque nauséeux, tandis qu'il gémissait et grognait de satisfaction.

Après quelques minutes qui me parurent durer une éternité, il sembla enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'il m'infligeait, et s'arrêta, le souffle haché, le corps transpirant. Doucement, il me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea sur lui, passant une main, qui se voulait rassurante, dans mes cheveux et sur mon dos. Bien malgré moi, je m'étais mis à sangloter comme un enfant, lui coupant certainement toute envie de continuer.

« Je suis désolé, » finis-je par murmurer entre deux sanglots, me blottissant contre son torse.

« Désolé de quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec amertume. « De n'être encore qu'un enfant ? »

J'accusai le coup durement, sans un mot. Bien que je l'aie toujours su, j'étais en quelques sortes déçu de savoir qu'il ne me voyait pas encore comme un adulte, qu'il ne me verrait probablement jamais comme tel.

« Non, ce devrait être à moi de m'excuser, » continua-t-il d'une voix sombre, en me repoussant. « Rhabille-toi avant d'attraper froid. »

Incapable de bouger, je restai là où il m'avait laissé, l'observant se couvrir de ses robes noires avec soin. Cette scène me paraissait totalement irréelle ; j'avais le sentiment d'avoir été souillé, comme si mon corps, perclus de douleur - d'une douleur qui n'avait même plus de raison d'être - ne m'appartenait plus.

Severus lâcha un soupir, lorsqu'il daigna enfin se retourner vers moi. D'un coup de baguette il me recouvrit de mes vêtements, sans un mot, le regard fuyant.

« Hé bien quoi, tu as honte ? » demandai-je, acerbe, tout en me remettant debout. J'avais encore les larmes au coin des yeux, et toujours cette impression d'être coupé en deux, mais surtout, je lui en voulais. D'avoir perverti l'image que j'avais de notre relation, me reléguant à l'état d'objet. De ne pas avoir été tel que je l'imaginais.

« Non. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant d'agir, » me rétorqua-t-il, détournant le regard de mon visage. « Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu imagines, Draco. Il faudra te faire à cette idée. »

« Et toi, il faudra que tu admettes que je ne suis plus un enfant, » crachai-je avec hargne. Je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas de taille à ce que je te traite comme un adulte. »

« Comment peux-tu affirmer ça sans avoir essayé ? » lâchai-je entre mes dents serrées.

« A l'instant. Tu viens de me le prouver. »

Son regard noir, redevenu indéchiffrable, me transperçait l'âme de part en part. J'avais peur de comprendre, peur de devoir imaginer le pire pour m'approcher, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux quoi ? Un petit-ami, un amant tendre, doux et attentionné, qui soit aux petits oignons avec toi ? Je ne peux pas te donner ça. »

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je, les sourcils froncés. « Non, ce que je veux, c'est... »

« C'est quoi ? » insista-t-il en se penchant vers moi. A cet instant, il avait juste l'air de ce qu'il avait toujours voulu paraître : un homme froid, dénué de tous sentiments, profondément mauvais.

« C'est toi, »murmurai-je dans un souffle presque inaudible. C'était clair pour moi, à présent : quoi qu'il fasse, je continuerais à ne désirer que lui, et rien n'y changerait.

Alors qu'il me fixait avec incrédulité, mes jambes semblèrent décider qu'il était temps de fuir. Je fis volte-face et quittai la pièce sans un mot de plus. Mon coeur battait toujours la chamade, mes jambes ne portaient mon corps que par un heureux hasard, et mon estomac ne pourrait en supporter d'avantage. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'une chose qui pourrait me porter vers l'avant : la vengeance.

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant la statue masquant l'escalier qui menait au bureau directorial. Mes pensées étaient encore confuses, et pourtant, j'étais certain de faire le bon choix, de prendre enfin une décision digne de ce nom, plutôt que de me laisser porter par la vie, et par mon égoïsme. J'avais déjà trop accumulé les erreurs et il me semblait que ce serait ma seule opportunité de me rattraper.

La chance était encore avec moi, lorsque la statue s'écarta pour faire place à McGonagall et quelques autres professeurs.

« Monsieur Malfoy, » énonça-t-elle d'un air pincé, lorsque son regard de chouette se posa sur moi. « Je suppose que vous êtes là pour une nouvelle affaire urgente. »

« En quelques sortes, oui, professeur, » répondis-je à mi-voix.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, et ne les rouvrit qu'au moment de me répondre : « bien, le directeur m'a demandé de vous laisser la porte ouverte. Ne traînez donc pas. »

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela fut si aisé d'obtenir un entretien avec le vieillard, mais je ne protestai pas et montai sur la première marche de l'escalier avant qu'il n'ait totalement disparu derrière le pan de mur.

L'ascension me parut durer une éternité, entre le bruit de la pierre frottant contre la pierre, et ma respiration saccadée, la douleur qui pulsait encore, silencieuse, à travers mes muscles transis, et ma vue qui se troublait sous l'effet d'une angoisse mordante. Je fermai les yeux le temps de calmer mon corps tremblant, le temps de m'assurer une centième fois que c'était ma seule chance d'avancer, et lorsque je les rouvris, les grandes portes m'attendaient, entrouvertes.

Je frappai deux coups sur le battant de droite, sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse (la peur annihilait souvent le peu de bonnes manières que j'avais), mais Dumbledore sembla ne pas s'en offusquer. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'adressa un de ses sourires, confiant et compréhensif, tout en montrant du doigt la chaise qui se trouvait en face de lui. J'allai m'asseoir sans un mot et posai mes mains sur mes genoux pour en masquer le léger tremblement.

« Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite aujourd'hui, monsieur Malfoy ? »

*

* *

Ca y était, enfin. J'allais de l'avant, peut-être pas vers un mieux, mais plus loin tout de même. Ma valise était faite, mes adieux à mon ancienne vie aussi. La chambre, dans laquelle j'avais passé tant d'années avec mes camarades et dont trois des cinq lits étaient à présent occupés, était plongée dans la pénombre, mais je distinguais tout de même encore la silhouette de Théo (qui n'avait jamais supporté de fermer les rideaux de son lit) sous ses couvertures.

Il avait eu l'autorisation, le soir-même, de quitter l'infirmerie, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore au mieux de sa forme. J'aurais cru qu'il tenterait de me raisonner, mais il s'était contenté d'un regard un peu déçu et il s'était retourné en soufflant un simple « bonne chance ».

Voilà comment tout se terminait à Poudlard pour Draco Malfoy : dans le noir le plus complet, j'allais disparaître afin d'accomplir le destin que je m'étais choisi.

Une dernière fois je me tournai vers le miroir de ma garde robe, jetai un regard dubitatif à mon reflet, un maigre corps caché sous une cape aussi noire que la nuit la plus profonde. Puis, relevant le menton, je sortis sans un bruit. Il me restait encore une chose à faire avant de partir.

Tandis que je déambulais à travers les couloirs vides de l'école, je repensais à ma conversation avec le directeur.

_« Êtes-vous sûr de votre décision, Draco ? »_

_« Je ne veux plus rester là sans rien faire. »_

_« Mais cela reviendrait à vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, si je puis dire. »_

_« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »_

Tandis qu'il me questionnait, j'avais senti ma détermination flancher, mais il avait posé son regard bleu comme la glace sur moi, et j'avais compris que c'était ce qu'il attendait de moi depuis le début. Cependant, l'idée que j'aie pu me faire manipuler par ce vieillard depuis le début ne me choqua pas un instant, car j'avais encore le sentiment de pouvoir être maître de ma destinée. J'avais aussi le choix de devenir un simple pion sur l'échiquier...

Comme tant d'autres. Comme Potter (même si l'idée d'avoir le moindre lien avec lui me rebutait trop que pour que l'idée ne persiste).

Et alors que mon esprit se perdait dans des pensées tantôt sombres, tantôt simplement tordues, mes pas me guidèrent naturellement à la volière, où j'avais passé, encore l'année précédente, de nombreuses heures à regarder le soleil se coucher. Je poussai la porte en bois grinçant et allai m'asseoir sur le même appui de fenêtre que d'ordinaire. Quelques chouettes hululèrent dans les hauteurs et un hibou vint se poser en face de moi, m'observant de ses grands yeux curieux.

« Jasper, » murmurai-je avec joie, reconnaissant le vieux hibou de l'école, en tendant une main vers lui, qu'il s'empressa de mordiller. « Hé non, je n'ai rien à manger pour toi aujourd'hui. »

Il hulula doucement en agitant ses plumes, puis s'envola à nouveau, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la tour.

C'est alors que je crus entendre un léger rire étouffé venant de l'autre côté de l'étage, puis un froissement de tissu. Mais il n'y avait rien, ni personne, dans cette direction. Les sourcils froncés, je me redressai sur la pierre froide, et attendis un instant. Etrangement, cela me rappelait quelque chose... Une tête sans corps à Pré-Au-Lard...

« Potter, » lançai-je au hasard, « je pensais que tu avais passé l'âge de jouer au fantôme. »

Exactement à l'endroit d'où provenait le rire un instant plus tôt, la silhouette du fameux griffondor jaillit de nulle part. Il me fixait de ses yeux verts, et semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

« Je me demandais juste combien de temps il te faudrait pour remarquer ma présence. »

« Quel jeu follement amusant, dis-moi.... »

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas joyeux.

Puis il s'assit en face de moi et m'observa sans rien dire, d'un air intrigué, que je tentai vainement d'ignorer en me plongeant dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé. Le silence qui s'installa entre nous me semblait moins tendu que d'ordinaire, mais en réalité, je n'avais aucune envie de me battre avec lui pour une broutille, quelle qu'elle soit. Je voulais simplement profiter de cette dernière soirée, même si j'aurais préféré cent fois être seul.

« A quoi tu penses ? » finit-il par demander. « On dirait que tu vas droit à l'échafaud. »

« C'est un peu ça. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'expliquer, » lançai-je, toujours sans lui adresser le moindre coup d'oeil.

« Hé bien, je suis ton ennemi juré depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant, et je crois être en droit de savoir ce qui va t'arriver. D'autant plus que j'entretiens une relation particulière avec un de tes amis les plus proches, donc c'est un peu comme si je faisais partie de la famille, non ? »

Un long soupir m'échappa ; je me tournai vers lui et adressai à son visage fier le regard le plus froid que j'eus été capable d'envoyer.

« Être mon « ennemi juré », que ce soit depuis 5 ou 10 ans, ne te donne en rien le droit de savoir ce que je fais de ma vie. Et tu ne feras jamais partie de la famille, pour reprendre ton expression. Tu aurais mieux fait de répondre que c'était simplement ta curiosité mal placée qui avait besoin d'être satisfaite. »

« Bon très bien, c'est juste ma curiosité mal placée, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, ce qui donna pour impression qu'il était brusquement réduit à une tête flottant dans les airs librement.

Je ne sus pas exactement si c'était son regard compréhensif, la nuit profonde ou les hululements apaisants des hiboux, mais je me mis à parler malgré moi. Je ne dis pas tout, loin de là, mais je lâchai le plus gros morceau. Mes parents avaient été tués par le Lord Noir, je m'étais pris le râteau du siècle, j'avais besoin de vengeance, de passer à autre chose, d'aller de l'avant et de me sentir enfin utile, de prendre position, donc je me rendais de mon plein gré auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour jouer le rôle d'espion.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de répondre, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que je n'avais plus rien à dire. Puis seulement il parla. Et d'une simple phrase, il se permit d'abattre cinq longues années de rivalité constante.

« On est un peu pareils, maintenant, alors. »

Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, ce furent ses bras invisibles qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de mes épaules, avec un naturel déconcertant et ma tête se retrouva posée sur son épaule.

« Je t'ai plus ou moins menti. Théo ne veut pas de moi, je n'entretiens aucune relation particulière avec lui, » finit-il par admettre à mi voix. « C'est toi qu'il aime... »

« Je crois que je le savais déjà, » répondis-je avec amertume. Voilà, c'était exactement cette idée-là qui m'avait échappée durant tout ce temps, et enfin tout prenait son sens ! La lumière sur ma vie apportée par Potter, quelle comble... Je fermai les yeux et, malgré moi, m'agrippai aux épaules de Potter, retenant mon souffle pour ne pas perdre la tête une fois de plus ce jour-là. Mon coeur battait trop fort, résonnait dans mes tempes et se répercutait en échos infinis dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

« Mais il ne t'en veut pas, il comprend. Et il regrette, » continua Potter sur sa lancée, ignorant de mon malaise.

« Arrête, »murmurai-je, « je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Ses bras se resserrèrent sur moi tandis que la cape d'invisibilité glissait de ses épaules jusqu'au sol dans un froissement de tissu presque irréel. Aussi irréel que cet instant, ou mon visage s'enfonçait dans son écharpe, où mes sens s'imprégnaient de son corps, de son odeur, de sa chaleur rassurante, et qui ne faisait pas mal, qui ne me dégoûtait pas de moi-même. Il sentait les arbres et le feu de cheminée, avec une pointe de musc. Son coeur battait avec régularité, et ses mains d'attrapeur glissaient sur mes épaules avec douceur. Il n'y avait rien de calculé ou de malsain dans ses gestes, juste de l'affection gratuite, de la compassion. Et je crois que ce fut cela qui fit tout basculer.

Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais encore éclaté en sanglots. Ma gorge se serra, mes mains se mirent à trembler et mes yeux, si secs, s'humidifièrent sous le coup de l'émotion. Rien de plus.

« Draco, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Je ne répondis pas, j'en aurais été incapable. Je me contentai de le serrer plus fort contre moi, comme pour réchauffer mon corps qui me semblait si froid. Je glissai mes mains dans son dos, sous ses vêtements, sans même réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Et je serrai, serrai, serrai.

Surpris, il tenta d'abord de s'éloigner de moi, me questionna, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix, puis prenant note de mon mutisme, il soupira et me rendit mon étreinte avec indulgence.

Ca aurait pu – ça aurait dû – en rester là... Seulement, de sentir son corps si chaleureux contre moi, de respirer son odeur si particulière, de réaliser la perle de bonté gratuite que j'avais entre les bras, je sentis une vague de désir brûlant s'emparer de moi. Car il était tout ce que je n'aurais, tout ce que je ne serais jamais, mon parfait antagonisme. Et cette idée me faisait brûler de l'intérieur.

Au moment où je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes, je sus que j'étais perdu. Je serais envahi de regrets, de remords, de culpabilité, de dégoût de moi-même pour avoir osé le souiller de cette manière. Mais il se laissait faire, docilement. Il répondait à mes caresses avec une retenue timide que j'aurais pu trouver charmante à une époque, mais qui, à présent, ne faisait que me renvoyer la cruauté de mon acte. Pourtant je continuais, comme un drogué incapable de s'arrêter avant la dose mortelle.

Un à un, je lui ôtai ses vêtements, bercé par son irréelle douceur, sa magnifique candeur. Je voulais me jeter à ses pieds, les lui baiser et prier pour son pardon, mais à la place je profanais son corps de mes mains si sales, je pénétrais sa bouche sans la moindre once de déférence pour un tel délice... Il était à ma merci.

Son regard émeraude me perçait à jour mieux que n'importe quel scrutoscope, et je ne le supportais pas, pourtant je ne pouvais m'en détourner. Parce qu'il me fascinait, ainsi que son sourire accueillant, à cet instant encore, alors que j'étais sur le point de le briser. J'allais prendre tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, et l'abandonner comme on laissait une pute au bordel au petit matin... Je fermai les yeux, incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus ces pensées, mais il posa une main sur ma joue, me forçant à le regarder encore, allongé par terre, nu et pourtant sans indécence. Confiant.

« Je suis monstrueux, » soufflai-je, les sourcils froncés, en fermant les yeux pour oublier.

« Tu n'as rien d'un monstre, » murmura-t-il, avant de m'embrasser avec douceur.

Je savais qu'il voulait me rassurer en disant cela, et pourtant le malaise ne fit que grandir au creux de mon estomac. Ses mains inexpérimentées voltigeaient, tremblantes sur mon corps gelé, et ravivaient la flemme de mon désir, malgré moi. Et quand je rouvris les yeux, il avait ce sourire mutin qui n'apparaissait que rarement sur son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux.

Il finit par gagner le combat, obtint ma reddition. Je lui offris tout ce dont j'étais capable, le réconfort de mes bras, et quelques vestiges de douceur que je retrouvai tout au fond de moi.


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah ! I Did it ! Presque six heures du matin et me voilà au bout de la rédaction de ce chapitre. Moins profond que le précédent, je dirais, et un peu tordu aussi. J'espère que le chemin de mes pensées n'est pas trop ardu à suivre et que je ne lâcherai pas mes lecteurs après les dix premières phrases x) J'aime bien ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous =3 et désolée si mon commentaire est pas très constructif, je me sens dans le même état que Draco au bout de mes sept pages... XD

Chapitre 10

« Ne regrette rien. »

*

Les derniers mots de Harry résonnaient encore dans ma tête lorsque je passai la porte du manoir familial, la valise à la main. Machinalement, je remis à mon annulaire la bague qui me servait de portauloin réutilisable et passai une main agacée dans mes cheveux. C'était la première fois que je remettais les pieds chez moi, et les émotions se bousculaient au portillon...

J'avais encore l'impression de pouvoir sentir la présence réconfortante de ma mère, celle plus stoïque et froide de mon père. Le plus perturbant était probablement de constater que rien n'avait bougé, comme s'ils allaient rentrer en me disant que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Ou comme si leur mort n'avait eu aucun impact sur la vie...

Mais il faisait aussi froid que dans un tombeau, et je frissonnai dans ma grande cape de voyage.

C'est à cet instant que notre dernier elfe de maison apparut devant moi, se pliant en deux avec déférence.

« Le jeune maître est de retour. Twinkle n'attendait pas monsieur Malefoy avant plusieurs mois, Monsieur, » marmotta-t-il de sa voix tremblante.

« Hé bien va préparer ma chambre tout de suite, et donne cette lettre à Herold, » dis-je en sortant un morceau de parchemin d'une poche.

« Bien, maître. Twinkle doit-il également préparer à manger pour le jeune maître ? »

« Non, je compte dormir toute la journée. Tu te contenteras du dîner. Servi à 19h, comme d'habitude. Et ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte, est-ce clair ? »

« Oui maître, » fit-il en exécutant une énième courbette, avant de faire demi-tour et disparaître avec un pop sonore.

Tandis que je me dirigeais comme un zombie jusqu'au salon, je traversai 16 ans de souvenirs embrouillés. Tout se mélangeait sous mes yeux : les heures d'étude devant le piano, les discussions de « travail » de mon père dans le petit salon vert, ma mère perdue dans ses pensées sous la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, les visites de la famille, Bellatrix dansant avec son mari au milieu du grand salon, les vases de chine brisés par mon inadvertance, les punitions, les repas interminables,... Et puis le silence pesant, toujours de rigueur en présence de mon père.

Je frissonnai encore, me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait un feu vigoureux depuis mon entrée dans la pièce. J'avais beau sentir les vagues de chaleur venir caresser mes mains et mon visage, je restais glacé de l'intérieur. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et tentai de respirer calmement, ne pas me laisser submerger par trop de sentiments. Il fallait que j'apprenne à me contrôler.

_« Vous savez ce que vous risquez, Draco. N'est-ce pas ? » _m'avait dit le directeur quelques heures plus tôt.

Oui, je savais ce qui m'attendait. Peut-être pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Un peu plus tard – je ne saurais dire le temps qui s'était écoulé – Twinkle vint me signaler que mes appartements étaient prêts et que le vieux hibou de mon père était parti avec la lettre. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, et dormir. D'un pas absent, je traversai les longs couloirs et les grandes pièces vides, froides, pour rejoindre ma chambre, qui n'avait pas changé non plus. A peine avais-je ôté ma cape que je m'affalais sur le grand lit, m'endormant presque dans la seconde.

Le sommeil et l'oubli, voilà ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin.

*

* *

Comme je m'en doutais, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Severus pour être mis au courant de ma décision, mais ce qui me surprit un peu plus, ce fut de le voir arriver chez moi, le visage fermé. Je venais de terminer mon repas et lisais le journal dans le petit salon vert, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Et je n'eus que le temps de me lever du canapé, pour me retrouver, l'instant suivant, face à un Severus plus contrarié que jamais.

Je passai de la surprise à la colère la plus noire ; il n'avait aucun droit de venir jusqu'ici, pas après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit.

« On ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » soufflai-je d'une voix tremblante de hargne. Instinctivement, ma main se glissa jusqu'à ma baguette, rangée dans ma manche gauche.

Sous le regard affolé de Twinkle, qui ne désirait sûrement que se répandre en excuses pour n'avoir pas pu empêcher l'importun d'entrer, il m'attrapa par le bras droit sans prendre la peine de retenir sa force.

« Tu viens avec moi. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » crachai-je entre mes dents serrées par la douleur. Je resserrai la prise sur ma baguette, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

« Arrête tes enfantillages, Draco. Je suis ton tuteur légal, tu dois m'obéir, un point c'est tout. »

Ce furent les mots de trop. Je n'eus qu'à y penser une seconde pour le voir voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, projeté par un _expelliarmus_ informulé. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'ébahir de mon propre succès, car la colère m'avait submergé entièrement, faisant trembler chacun de mes muscles.

Il atterrit en plein sur la table de salon, l'écrasant de tout son poids, envoyant ainsi voler des débris de bois aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je le rejoignis en deux enjambées, les poings serrés, la baguette toujours fermement serrée dans la main droite pointée sur lui. Il tentait vaguement de se relever mais ne protesta pas lorsque je posai un genou sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Je ne me laissai pas perturber par son regard, à l'instant totalement indéchiffrable.

« Maintenant, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Premièrement, je ne suis plus un gamin, alors arrête de me traiter de cette manière. Deuxièmement, je ne suis PAS ton fils et je ne le serai jamais. Troisièmement, tu es chez moi, et je ne t'autorise pas à me traiter de la sorte. Et pour finir, j'ai pris ma décision en connaissance de cause, et tu n'as aucun droit de m'obliger à retourner à Poudlard. Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Tu trembles, » se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton neutre.

« Parce que tu me mets hors de moi, » grognai-je, résistant à l'envie de lui faire vomir des limaces.

De la main gauche, il m'attrapa le poignet et tenta de me forcer à lâcher ma baguette. S'en suivit un combat acharné, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mais il finit par m'immobiliser au sol, et je fus forcé de lâcher ma baguette lorsque mon poignet heurta douloureusement un morceau de bois indésirable. Un instant, des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux – il y avait de grandes chances pour que mon poignet soit brisé – et me retins à grand peine de gémir.

« On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace, » lâcha-t-il, avec ce qui me sembla être une pointe d'amusement.

J'eus beau me démener pour échapper à sa prise, il continuait de me tenir fermement, frémissant à peine.

« Lâche-moi, » criai-je avec colère.

« Si je te lâche, tu accepteras de me suivre à Poudlard ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Dans ce cas, je ne te lâche pas. »

Il avait son regard fixé dans le mien – froid, calculateur... sadique – et un faible sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres. Ce regard aurait dû me faire peur, mais à l'instant, j'étais bien trop occupé à me consumer de haine.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite, » ordonnai-je à nouveau.

« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je grimaçai, mais arrêtai de me débattre – la douleur dans mon poignet irradiait à présent jusqu'à mon coude, et si je continuais, je finirais par tomber dans les pommes de douleur –. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner la partie, ni de vouloir bouger non plus d'ailleurs. A la place, il continuait à me scruter de son regard glacial, dans le plus grand silence. Les minutes s'égrainèrent au rythme des tic-tacs incessants de l'horloge, lentement.

Le problème était que, dans la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, il était assis juste sur mon bassin, et mon imagination fertile – qui était restée relativement calme durant ces derniers jours – se remit en marche insidieusement. Je l'imaginais se penchant sur moi pour me donner un baiser enflammé, ou bien qu'il se redresserait, lâchant mes poignets, et se mettrait à déboutonner sa longue robe noire, révélant à la lueur tremblante des flammes sa peau laiteuse, marmoréenne – et bien d'autres choses encore... Je sentis immédiatement mes joues rougir et détournai le regard avant qu'il ne parvienne à lire dans mon esprit.

« C'est bon ? Tu es calmé ? » demanda-t-il enfin, me forçant à tourner mon regard vers lui, ses ongles enfoncés dans mon menton.

Je ne répondis rien, préférant l'assassiner du regard. Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse, et mon imagination ne s'était en rien calmée. De plus, il fallait que je l'admette à nouveau : je continuais de le désirer ardemment, quoi qu'il me fasse subir. Devenais-je moi aussi maso, ou bien étais-je totalement stupide ?

Mon silence sembla cependant le convaincre de l'accalmie, et il me libéra de son étreinte. Sortant sa baguette à son tour, il répara d'un geste nonchalant la table dont les débris jonchaient le tapis.

Avec difficulté, je parvins à me remettre sur mes pieds, mais ne pris pas le risque de reprendre ma baguette. Les sautes d'humeur n'avaient pas trop l'air de me réussir et je ne voulais pas totalement détruire le manoir cette nuit.

« Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, » marmonnai-je tout en allant m'asseoir dans le canapé, mon poignet droit fermement maintenu de ma main gauche.

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis se rapprocher, d'un pas mesuré et presque totalement silencieux. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais encore frappé de toutes mes forces, je lui aurais craché toute ma colère à la figure, mais je n'étais capable que de le regarder en coin et d'attendre qu'il parle à nouveau. Je bouillonnais de colère mais j'étais incapable de l'exprimer. Ou peut-être avais-je peur de le perdre vraiment... Parce que même s'il continuait à me traiter comme un enfant, au moins restait-il auprès de moi. Je fermai les yeux un instant, sifflant d'agacement.

« C'est parce que je pense à ton bien avant tout, que je veux que tu retournes là-bas, » finit-il par dire, fixant la cheminée.

« Mon bien ? » demandai-je en ricanant. « Et tu crois que ça me fait du bien de savoir que mes parents sont morts par ma faute, à cause de ma lâcheté stupide ? Je préfère encore être envoyé au front que de me ronger les sangs dans une cage dorée. La guerre n'attendra pas qu'on soit majeurs, tu sais. Et je refuse de rester en arrière. »

« Salazar ! Il les a tués uniquement parce qu'il connaît les Malfoy et leur sens de l'honneur maladif ! Tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était de t'attirer à lui, et toi, tu fonces droit dans le piège ! Tu n'es pas conscient de ce que tu es, » souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi. « Mais lui, il sait pertinemment. Je te le demanderai une dernière fois : retourne à Poudlard. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, déstabilisé par ses dernières paroles.

« Explique-moi ce que je suis, dans ce cas. Après j'aviserai. »

« Ah par Merlin, pourquoi la sale besogne me revient-elle toujours ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton agacé, tout en s'installant à côté de moi dans le canapé, puis il retomba dans un mutisme réflexif.

« Alors ? » insistai-je, les mâchoires serrées.

« Hé bien, disons que, même pour un sang-pur, ta magie est bien plus puissante que la normale. Et comme le Lord Noir est obsédé par la puissance, tu l'intéresses de près. Et ne vas pas croire que je dis cela pour flatter ton égo démesuré... Tu as bien vu ce dont tu es capable de faire lorsque tu perds le contrôle. » Une grimace douloureuse apparut sur son visage de marbre, et malgré moi, une pointe de fierté vint empourprer mes joues. Subitement, mon poignet meurtri semblait du plus grand intérêt.

« Tu sous-entends que Dumbledore aurait été assez stupide pour me laisser y aller, tout en sachant cela ? » demandai-je sur un ton légèrement sceptique.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est un homme loufoque, qui agit souvent de manière inconsidérée. Il te croit capable de t'en sortir par tes propres moyens, » dit-il, l'ironie perçant clairement dans sa voix.

« Et ce n'est pas ton cas, » continuai-je sur le ton de l'affirmation.

« En effet. En ce qui me concerne, je dirais que lui comme le Maître te surestiment. »

Mon poing se serra d'une rage sourde à l'entente de ses mots, mais je fermai les yeux et tentai de m'intimer le calme, d'ignorer la pointe de rébellion qui était sur le point d'exploser en moi.

« Je pense que c'est toi qui me sous-estimes, » soufflai-je en me remettant sur mes pieds. « Et je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, alors si tu voulais bien quitter ma demeure, que je puisse aller me coucher, ça m'arrangerait. Une longue journée m'attend demain. »

Il se leva à son tour et, me saisissant par l'épaule, me força à lui faire face.

« Tu ne réalises pas le danger vers lequel tu cours. »

« Pourquoi tu t'évertues tant à me ''protéger'' alors que tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ce qui est arrivé à mes parents ? » demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint, tout en scrutant son regard, aussi froid que l'albâtre. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent et sa main se resserra sur mon épaule, plantant ses ongles dans ma peau, à travers mes vêtements.

« Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour eux sans risquer d'éveiller les soupçons du Maître, » siffla-t-il.

« A qui as-tu réellement prêté allégeance ? Tu as attends le bon moment pour prendre position ? Tu finiras dans le camp qui gagne ? C'est vrai, ce doit être facile d'espionner les deux côtés, sans en dire ni faire trop. Juste assez que pour qu'on te croie d'un côté ou... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que le dos de sa main percutait ma joue. Un instant de silence s'étira, résonnant encore du bruit retentissant qu'avait produit sa gifle. La douleur cuisante de mon visage était au moins cent fois inférieure à celle qu'avait subit mon égo. Si j'eus envie de pleurer subitement, ce fut la colère qui l'emporta – à nouveau – sur tout autre sentiment, et c'est alors que je la sentis brûler en moi, cette magie qui avait si longtemps été enfermée. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : de pouvoir sortir et s'exprimer librement ; mes mains en tremblaient. Ne s'écoula pas une seconde avant qu'il soit à nouveau projeté à une distance respectable, allant s'écraser contre le mur.

Un long frisson de rage et de plaisir mêlés parcourut ma colonne vertébrale : je me sentais presque revivre, en cet instant – débarrassé de toute culpabilité, de toutes ces questions sans réponses qui m'assaillaient dès que le silence m'envahissait. Je me sentais étrangement _moi-même_. Enfin.

« Ne t'avise pas de lever la main une nouvelle fois sur moi, » grondai-je d'une voix qui me parut presque étrangère.

Il se releva péniblement en gémissant, s'extirpant du mur dans lequel je l'avais projeté.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas, Draco ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton proche du désespoir.

« Comprendre quoi ? Que tu n'es qu'un couard ? Tu me demandes d'être ce que tu ne seras jamais ; tu me demandes d'être un homme. Et pourtant tu m'empêches de faire mes preuves. »

Je me rapprochai de lui, toujours parcouru de frissons, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, à présent clairement affolé.

« Je ne cherchais qu'à te protéger... »

« De quoi, hein ? Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que le monde n'est pas tout rose, que la vie nous rattrape bien souvent de manière peu agréable. Peu importe de fuir les problèmes ; ils continuent d'exister, même si on leur tourne le dos. Alors de quoi cherches-tu à me protéger ? »

« De toi-même, » souffla-t-il, résigné.

Malgré moi, je partis d'un grand rire – même si je n'aurais su dire ce qui m'amusait tant en cet instant. C'était comme si je n'étais plus maître de moi-même. Ou plutôt, comme si d'un coup je m'assumais entièrement, chacun de mes actes, chacune de mes pensées prenant tout leur sens à cet instant. Cette magie qui coulait dans mes veines, qui courait à travers tout mon corps, c'était l'antidote à tous mes doutes, grisant et effrayant à la fois. Jubilatoire.

Pourtant ses mots résonnaient en écho dans ma tête, éveillant la crainte de cet « autre moi » - que je ne saurais qualifier autrement.

Il fit un pas vers moi, doucement, à la manière d'un chasseur approchant un animal sauvage, puis il tendit une main – tremblante. Cependant, je comprenais ce qu'il cherchait à faire : il voulait à nouveau m'enchaîner à mes faiblesses, endormir cette toute nouvelle force, que j'avais retrouvée comme une vieille amie.

« Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, Draco, » murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « C'était il y a dix ans, un été. Dans le jardin, la petite fille qui jouait avec ton nouveau balai. Tu l'as littéralement explosée... Juste parce qu'elle refusait de te le rendre immédiatement. C'est ça que tu veux ? Être enchaîné à cette force que tu ne maîtrises pas ? »

Je repoussai sa main et le plaquai contre le mur par le cou.

« Ne reparle pas de ça, » sifflai-je.

Mais c'était trop tard, je me souvenais... De ses boucles blondes, de sa voix agaçante, de ses manières. Et surtout, je me souvenais de la colère qui me grignotait de l'intérieur, tandis qu'elle gloussait d'amusement, sur mon nouveau balais. Que je l'avais haïe, cette harpie ! La vague de magie avait balayé tout sentiment en moi, n'exploitant que la partie la plus animale de moi-même, et m'avait forcé à l'attaquer. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je voulais juste récupérer mon cadeau, » dis-je, comme si je cherchais à me convaincre moi-même.

Mais la vérité, c'était que je n'avais pas pu maîtriser cette force, qu'elle avait dépassé ma pensée. Voulais-je vraiment cela ? Non, bien sûr. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était qu'il me laisse tranquille, qu'il accepte ma décision, qu'il me laisse agir comme je l'entendais et corriger l'affront fait à mon sang. Rien que ça...

*

_Les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas. J'arrivais au terme de ma dernière année à Poudlard – enfin ! - et bientôt je serais libéré de mes tortionnaires... J'attendais cela depuis tellement d'années, de pouvoir enfin quitter ce bagne, ne plus être leur bouc émissaire._

_Les repas dans la Grande Salle étaient un calvaire, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des cours en compagnie de ces saletés de Gryffondor. En réalité, seuls les moments que je passais dans ma chambre étaient agréables, ainsi que les cours de potions._

_Et puis, il y avait Lui. Ce matin-là, il m'avait promis un dernier rendez-vous nocturne, dans la Salle sur Demande, et nous avions convenu de ne nous quitter qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Voilà déjà trois mois qu'il y avait ce « quelque chose » entre nous que je n'osais évoquer qu'à demi-mots, pour ne pas le faire disparaître._

_Il faisait beau, et je flânais du côté du lac, un livre pour tout compagnon. J'avais la paix, pour une fois, mais je savais que cela ne durerait pas. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans que Potter et sa clique ne vienne m'importuner ou me ridiculiser. Surtout devant Lilly... Je m'efforçai de ne pas soupirer – elle m'avait déjà bien assez fait de mal, elle aussi._

_Des bruits de pas, crissant dans l'herbe verte, chassèrent immédiatement mes pensées, et dans un geste de réflexe, je sortis ma baguette et la pointai vers la source du bruit... pour tomber nez à nez avec une seule paire de chaussures. Je soupirai de soulagement une fois que mon regard croisa le sien, si chaleureux et familier. Il souriait avec une sorte d'indulgence compréhensive. Je rangeai ma baguette d'un geste nonchalant et fis mine de me replonger dans ma lecture._

_« Toujours sur la défensive, à ce que je vois, » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_« Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils nous surprennent ensemble ? »_

_« Aucun risque ! J'ai proposé une partie de cache-cache dans le château, ils en ont pour des heures avant de savoir que je n'y suis pas. »_

_Je grimaçai devant une marque de tant de puérilité._

_« Oh ça va, fais pas cette tête, Servilus, » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton moqueur, passant un bras sur mon épaule._

_Gêné, je repoussai sa main qui caressait mon épaule. Je n'étais jamais à l'aise devant ses marques d'affection dans un lieu ouvert à l'indiscrétion._

_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, » dis-je avec une grimace écoeurée._

_« Tu sais que c'est juste pour éviter de nous balancer sans faire exprès devant les autres. »_

_« C'est pas Sérieux*, » marmonnai-je avec un sourire en coin._

_« Si si, je te jure, c'est bien moi ! » harangua-t-il en remettant son bras autour de mes épaules. « C'est dingue, tu te mets à faire de l'humour ! »_

_Je lui jetai un regard faussement blessé, auquel il répondit par un léger baiser. Comme d'habitude, le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fit chavirer, et je crus mourir pour la centième fois. Je savais que pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, mais malgré tout, je continuais d'espérer qu'il était sincère, dans ses gestes, ses mots tendres soufflés à mon oreille, ses regards langoureux, ses baisers enflammés..._

*

« Arrête ça tout de suite, » souffla Severus, tandis qu'il tentait d'échapper à ma main, serrée autour de son cou.

Brusquement, je me sentis revenir à la réalité. Mon bras se mit à trembler violemment et immédiatement, je le lâchai, reculant d'un pas. Les frissons quittèrent mon corps aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un sentiment profond de manque. Une nausée subite me souleva l'estomac, et je dus me plier en deux pour ne pas cracher mes tripes.

« Désolé, » soufflai-je, tombant à genoux. Mon coeur était déchiré, comme le sien, lorsqu'il avait compris que Sirius se moquait de lui depuis le début, lorsqu'il avait vu ces photos plus que compromettantes s'étalant sur les murs de Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait senti les regards moqueurs des élèves sur lui. Cet enfoiré de Black l'avait massacré de l'intérieur...

Doucement, il vint s'agenouiller près de moi et me prit dans ses bras, signifiant probablement que j'étais pardonné. Pourtant, je psalmodiai des excuses pendant de longues minutes, la tête posée sur son épaule, envahi de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les miens. J'avais utilisé la légilimencie sans même m'en rendre compte, dévoré par le besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Je savais à présent, et je n'en avais plus envie.

Les mouvements de sa main dans mes cheveux finirent par apaiser le siphon de sentiments qui se déchaînait en moi, mais j'étais écoeuré par la bassesse dont étaient capables les êtres humains, et l'idée que j'aurais mieux fait de me jeter du haut la tour d'astronomie ce jour-là germa en moi. Je ne voulais pas être investi – littéralement – de grands pouvoirs, je ne voulais pas de cette guerre et de ce désire de vengeance qui me rongeait, je ne voulais plus de ces sentiments trop puissants.

Mais seule la mort m'apporterait le soulagement que je désirais...

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, » dit-il enfin d'une voix douce, comme si rien ne s'était passé – bien que le mur démontrât le contraire.

« Reste ici avec moi, » suppliai-je en m'agrippant fermement à sa cape, de la main gauche – la douleur s'était réveillée dans mon poignet droit et pulsait avec régularité.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de me remettre sur mes pieds, puis récupéra sa baguette et, d'un mouvement, soigna mon poignet douloureux. Je gardai le regard baissé tout du long, trop effrayé par ce que je pourrais voir dans son regard.

« Reste, » insistai-je alors qu'il faisait déjà mine de repartir comme un voleur, resserrant ma prise sur son bras.

« Draco, je... »

« S'il te plaît. »

Il soupira d'agacement, mais ne protesta pas lorsque je vins me blottir contre lui, le regard toujours baissé. Mes jambes tremblaient d'épuisement mais je voulais profiter de cet instant, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de lui tout entier.

« Tu sais, je suis sincère quand je dis que je t'aime, » murmurai-je d'une voix hésitante. La fatigue rendait mon esprit cotonneux, me faisait dire des choses que j'aurais préféré garder pour moi. Pourtant, en un sens, je me sentis soulagé d'avoir mis des mots sur ma pensée.

« Je sais... »

« Mais ? » l'interrogeai-je.

« Mais tu n'en retirerais que de la souffrance, et je ne te souhaite pas cela, » marmonna-t-il, tentant à moitié de m'éloigner de lui.

« Tu pourrais toujours décider de changer... »

« C'est vrai. Seulement, j'aurais trop peur de ne pas y arriver. »

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je combattais je sommeil pour pouvoir encore écouter sa voix au creux de mon oreille, profiter de l'instant de faiblesse dont il faisait preuve.

« Tu peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé. »

Il soupira – je ne parvins pas à déterminer si c'était de résignation ou d'ennui – mais ne répondit rien. Doucement, il resserra ses bras autour de mes épaules, et la seconde d'après, nous étions dans ma chambre.

« Repose-toi, » ordonna-t-il, s'échappant de mon emprise ensommeillée.

« Reste ! » protestai-je faiblement. Je voulais tellement qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras – encore – et qu'il me garde tout contre lui. Mais mes yeux se fermaient, et je sentais ma volonté m'abandonner. J'avais tant besoin de lui, quoi que je pusse dire. Dans un dernier effort, je m'accrochai à lui, suppliant.

Il lâcha finalement un « bon » résigné, et s'allongea sur le lit avec moi, une main dans mes cheveux. Je me sentis sourire ; j'étais bêtement heureux d'être avec lui, content qu'il ne m'ait pas repoussé une nouvelle fois, soulagé de ne pas être seul dans cette grande maison vide. Je posai une main sur sa hanche et, baigné de sa chaleur et de son odeur, je m'endormis aussitôt.

----

* pour rappel : Serieux se dit « serious » en anglais, et se prononce de la même manière que Sirius.


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà après un sacré bout de temps d'absence, pour un nouveau chapitre de Fellings and Secrets. Cette histoire devient vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT bizarre O_O mais je vous jure, c'est pas ma faute ! En plus, ça risque pas de s'améliorer... Si vous avez des questions, réclamations, déclamations, ou déclarations, n'oubliez pas les reviews =) Je suis en examens pour encore deux semaines alors avec un peu de chance, je publierai deux chapitres de plus ce mois-ci. Sur ce, « bonne » (hum hum) lecture !

Chapitre 11

Quels que soient les rêves que l'on puisse nourrir, ambitieux ou juste autosuffisants, quel que soit le regard que l'on porte sur soi-même, vient un temps où l'on se doit d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire face à la réalité. Si les rêves nous poussent à avancer, on finit toujours par s'enchaîner à eux et oublier l'essentiel...

L'odeur du café matinal me tira du sommeil, péniblement. J'étais seul sous les grands draps de soie verts, mais il restait encore une trace de chaleur humaine à côté de moi. Instinctivement, j'allai me blottir dans le creux du matelas à cet endroit précis et enfouis mon nez dans l'oreiller, me délectant des dernières traces de sa présence.

Certes, ça ne se passait jamais comme je l'avais imaginé, avec Severus, mais en fin de compte venait cet instant de satisfaction et de bonheur que j'avais tant attendu. Bien sûr, cela ne durerait probablement pas... La guerre était à nos portes, elle nous guettait, mais elle intensifiait aussi la valeur de chaque chose, même la plus insignifiante.

Même la plus insignifiante...

Un léger frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, lorsqu'un courant d'air provenant d'une fenêtre s'immisça sous la couverture, comme s'il voulait me ramener à la réalité. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, je m'allongeai sur le dos et repensai à la soirée de la veille. C'avait été un désastre le plus complet, du moins en ce qui concernait ce dont je me souvenais – ce qui revenait à dire pas grand chose en réalité. Je tentai de me concentrer pour rattraper les lambeaux de souvenirs, mais c'était aussi vaporeux qu'un rêve, et tout aussi insaisissable.

Le combat pour rattraper mes souvenirs dura quelques longues minutes avant que je ne décide d'abdiquer : il devait y avoir une bonne raison à cet oubli, et pour en apprendre plus, il faudrait que je demande ce qu'il en était à l'autre personne concernée. Je m'extirpai donc du lit et, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, pris la direction de la salle à manger, comptant plus sur ma connaissance fidèle des lieux et mon odorat que sur ma vue.

Lorsque je poussai la porte de la salle à manger, Severus était assis à la place que prenait habituellement mon père. Il lisait la gazette, un toast à la main, une tasse de café fumant devant lui. Cette vision étrange me bouleversa plus que de mesure, encore plus lorsqu'il replia son journal et tourna la tête vers moi, plongeant son regard étrangement inexpressif dans le mien.

« J'allais faire envoyer Twinkle dans ta chambre pour te réveiller, » dit-il d'une voix clame, presque inaudible.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » répondis-je, non sans un soupir agacé. Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt j'étais heureux de le savoir encore là, et voilà qu'à présent je me mettais à râler comme un adolescent. Les rayons du soleil de janvier, bas et pâle, traversaient les grandes fenêtres en ogive - je n'aurais su dire s'il était dix ou quinze heures -, des volutes de fumée paresseuses s'élevaient du café coulant dans ma tasse, et de nouveau le journal du matin s'élevait entre lui et moi comme un barrage infranchissable.

L'ambiance était étrange : la tension qu'il y avait continuellement entre lui et moi ces derniers temps était toujours bien présente, et pourtant, aucun moment ne m'avait paru aussi paisible et agréable. Tandis que je me mettais à siroter mon café dans un silence religieux, je me surpris à sourire.

Puis il déposa à nouveau la gazette sur la table et vida sa tasse de café avant de se tourner vers moi, visiblement prêt à partir.

« Je dois retourner à Poudlard pour donner mon cours. Ta tante ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, » m'annonça-t-il tandis qu'il se remettait debout.

« Tu ne me ramènes plus là-bas? » demandai-je d'une voix incertaine, le suivant jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

Il se retourna vers moi et m'observa un instant, mi-amusé, mi-résigné.

« Il semblerait que je n'aie pas d'autre choix, » murmura-t-il.

Par Salazar, que je détestais qu'il parle avec _cette_ voix, d'autant plus quand il me regardait de cette manière, ses yeux à moitié cachés par ses cheveux ! Je me sentis frissonner une nouvelle fois, d'un désir inconditionnel et irraisonné, qui termina d'anéantir tout le bon sens qu'il me restait. Je n'eus qu'à faire un pas et tendre la main pour caresser son visage, me pencher un peu pour frôler ses lèvres – celles mêmes qui finissaient toujours par m'être refusées.

Comme à chaque fois, mon coeur s'emballa, la respiration se fit dangereusement erratique, et pourtant je ne pouvais plus me décoller de lui – je ne le voulais plus. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de café et de confiture mêlés, comme deux saveurs indissociables, et je voulais le goûter plus encore, pour graver en ma mémoire chaque instant magique comme celui-ci.

Il ne protesta pas lorsque je l'enlaçai, le serrai un peu plus contre moi et quémandai l'entrée de ses lèvres. Mais ce qui était plus surprenant fut qu'il répondit à mon baiser, avec une retenue étrange, presque choquante venant de lui.

Essoufflé, je coupai court à notre échange pour pouvoir questionner son regard, mais il avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, comme si je lui faisais subir la pire des tortures...

« Je t'aime, » dis-je à mi-voix, pris d'une soudaine impulsion.

C'est alors que tout s'écroula : il me repoussa des deux mains, me faisant presque tomber au sol, et me tourna le dos, ostensiblement.

« Arrête de dire _ça_ avec tant de facilité. Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, tu ne comprends pas tout ce que ça représente... Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail. »

Sa phrase m'atteignit en plein coeur, aussi sûrement qu'une flèche des plus pointues, transperçant tout sur son passage. Il ne savait pas ce que cela m'avait coûté de l'admettre, et il se permettait de piétiner mes sentiments sans vergogne... Mes poings se serrèrent de colère, de déception, de douleur. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Pas cette fois. Pas comme ça.

J'attrapai son poignet et le forçai à me faire face, à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Arrête de dénigrer mes sentiments de cette façon ! Qui es-tu pour savoir ce que mes « je t'aime » valent ? » m'écriai-je. « Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps... » ma voix mourut dans un bruit de déglutition proche du sanglot.

Je fermai les yeux pour reprendre un brin de contenance. Pour échapper aussi aux deux orbes noirs qui me fixaient de manière dérangeante.

« Depuis combien de temps, » essayai-je à nouveau, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. De toute façon, peu importait que je lui dise ; il ne comprendrait pas, ne le voudrait pas. Une larme solitaire coula silencieusement sur ma joue, et je m'empressai de la sécher d'un geste rageur. Les souvenirs de ces instants où il me serrait dans ses bras, alors que j'étais encore un gamin, s'effilochaient comme des lambeaux de chair arrachée à mon coeur. Serait-ce donc tout ce à quoi j'aurais droit, venant de lui ? De ce genre d'affection ?

Mes sanglots se transformèrent en rire nerveux. Il m'enchaînait à lui de la plus affreuse des façons, et je n'aurais jamais le droit de recevoir ce que je désirais en retour. L'amertume vint m'assaillir, entourer mon coeur dans ses serres tranchantes et rassurantes à la fois. Il fallait que je renonce.

« Je t'aime, » répétai-je encore une fois, dans un murmure. « Alors va-t-en. »

Je lâchai son poignet et rouvris les yeux, affichant un sourire acerbe, désabusé. Le sentiment de déchirure purement physique que j'avais ressenti auparavant dans ses bras n'était rien comparé à la sensation qui me broyait les entrailles à cet instant, sous ce regard froid mais compréhensif. J'aurais voulu qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir jamais l'ébranler réellement. Rien, sauf ce satané Black...

Il ne protesta pas, fit demi-tour sans un mot, et s'en alla ; ce fut probablement le coup de grâce, de le voir s'éloigner de moi sans le moindre regret.

La pièce, qui avait autrefois été un salon semblable à celui du manoir Malefoy, était entièrement vide, plongée dans une pénombre moite et malsaine. Les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin étaient obstruées par d'épaisses tentures sombres. Un feu ronflant dans la grande cheminée rendait l'air encore plus irrespirable, en plus de la poussière dont il été saturé.

Je savais à peu près à quoi m'attendre concernant cette entrevue avec le _Maître_ – j'étais déjà venu ici, avant d'aller me réfugier à Poudlard, presque cinq mois plus tôt. Je déglutis avec difficulté, tentant de ne pas m'imaginer le pire, et de me persuader que je n'avais pas peur.

Bellatrix s'était mise dans le devoir de m'accompagner jusqu'ici. Elle aurait pu m'abandonner à l'entrée du manoir ou me laisser seul, et pourtant elle se tenait à côté de moi, debout, aussi immobile qu'une statue, au centre de cette pièce à la décoration plus que dépouillée. Sa présence me rassurait et m'effrayait à la fois – un mélange d'émotions que je ressentais bien trop souvent ces derniers temps.

« Tu as fais le bon choix, Draco, » murmura-t-elle soudainement, comme si elle sortait d'un étrange songe. « Et je suis certaine que le Maître te pardonnera ton égarement temporaire. »

Sur ce point, je me permettais d'émettre quelques doutes ; il serait bien capable de me tuer, uniquement pour tromper l'ennui. Mais je me gardai bien d'évoquer cette idée à voix haute, au cas où cela me porterait malheur...

« Je l'espère, » me contentai-je donc de répondre, d'une voix rauque.

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes d'une interminable attente avant que le Lord Noir ne se décide à pénétrer dans le grand salon, par la porte du fond, avec sur ses talons l'affreux rat. Ce dernier me jeta un regard plein de dégoût, que je lui rendis bien. Le _Maître_ alla s'installer sur son grand siège, sans un bruit, rejoint après quelques secondes par son serpent.

Il semblait plus vigoureux que jamais. Plus humain aussi. Je n'aurais su dire de quel artifice il usait, mais il donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa jeunesse d'antan, comme s'il remontait le temps. Il n'avait plus ce visage reptilien qui m'avait hanté dans mes cauchemars des mois durant, et pourtant il n'en était que plus effrayant. Son visage, trop humain, semblait pareil à un masque cachant les pires horreurs que l'on puisse imaginer.

Je m'empressai de baisser les yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, et feignis l'humilité, courbant l'échine.

« Quelle joie de te revoir parmi nous, Draco. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es revenu à la raison, même si pour cela j'ai dû sacrifier la vie de tes parents. Crois-moi bien, je ne l'ai pas fait de gaité de coeur... »

Un frisson me parcourut le dos, que je tentai de chasser d'un léger mouvement des épaules. Même sa voix avait retrouvé un timbre plus humain, plus chaleureux. Je doutais fort qu'il n'ait tiré aucune satisfaction du meurtre de mes parents, mais j'essayai de ne pas penser trop fort à mes envies de vengeance. J'escomptais bien garder chacune de mes pensées pour moi uniquement, c'était là la clef de ma survie.

« Cependant, tu m'as l'air d'avoir peur... Approche-toi donc, » continua-t-il.

Je jetai un regard en coin à Bellatrix, qui m'encouragea à obéir d'un mouvement du menton. Son regard était confiant, pourtant toujours avec cette touche de folie, qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Malgré mon appréhension, je fis comme il m'était demandé, et m'approchai du Lord Noir, de deux pas seulement. Prudence est mère de sureté.

Je le vis alors brandir sa baguette, et malgré moi, je me sentis trembler. Je serrai les poings pour contrôler ce sentiment qui tentait de prendre contrôle de mon corps, pour que je fuie à toutes jambes de cet endroit maudit. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir en revenant ici, et je me devais de subir sans broncher. Au moins pour le souvenir de mes parents... _Pour l'honneur et la famille_. J'ignorai donc le relent de bile qui remplit ma bouche, et relevai le menton, prêt à encaisser.

« _Crucio_, » prit-il la peine d'articuler avec soin, tandis que le sort venait me cueillir au creux du ventre.

Je le sentis se répandre dans tous mon corps en moins d'une seconde, réveillant chacun de mes nerfs, me remplissant de douleur, jusqu'à des endroits que je n'aurais même pas imaginés... Je serrai les dents le plus fort que je pus pour ne pas crier, mais les sensations étaient d'une telle intensité que je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler. Des taches de lumière se mirent à danser devant mes yeux tandis que je me débattais sur le sol de pierre contre cette douleur insidieuse qui me rongeait de l'intérieur, ennemie invisible. Je me mis alors à hurler malgré moi, comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. J'avais l'impression qu'un millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc transperçaient ma peau, que mes organes se liquéfiaient à l'intérieur de mon corps, que mes yeux étaient en train de bouillir dans leurs orbites tandis que mon cerveau était parcouru d'impulsions électriques. Tout cela en même temps.

Cette épreuve me parut durer une éternité.

Lorsque je parvins à rouvrir les yeux, j'étais couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, mon coeur battait la chamade et mon estomac grognait de mécontentement. Mon café avalé en vitesse ce matin alla se répandre sur le dallage sombre dans un bruit d'éclaboussure peu ragoutant. Je tremblais comme après une forte fièvre, incapable de me remettre seul sur mes pieds. Bellatrix ne fit pas un geste pour me venir en aide... C'était un test, je devrais l'affronter seul.

Il me fallut faire appel à toute mon énergie, je me débattis un instant contre ma propre faiblesse, et parvins finalement à me remettre debout. Un goût affreux de vomi remplissait ma bouche, la tête me tournait encore, et je frissonnais malgré la chaleur étouffante du lieu.

J'entendis le pas léger de ma tante s'éloignant, ponctué par les délicats frottements de soie que provoquaient les froufrous de sa robe. Mon coeur se serra, lorsque je réalisai qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux dans la pièce, sans compter ses deux animaux domestiques.

« Maintenant, raconte-moi tout, » souffla-t-il, sur un ton étrangement curieux.

Je déglutis difficilement, pour tenter sans succès de chasser l'horrible goût qui m'agressait les papilles. Puis enfin, je me mis à parler, déballant le petit discours que j'avais plus ou moins préparé.

« Il y a cinq mois, j'ai pris peur, je l'avoue. Dumbledore essayait déjà depuis longtemps de me rallier à sa cause, pour une raison que j'ignore, et j'ai cru que c'était lui qui avait raison, que ce combat n'avait pas lieu d'être... Mais au fil des mois, j'ai réalisé qu'il ne cherchait qu'une chose : obtenir le pouvoir, et par là, détruire la société magique en la laissant s'infecter par le sang des moldus. Il a fini par essayer de m'embrigader dans sa petite armée personnelle, et c'est là que j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait caché le... décès de mes parents. C'est là que j'ai compris... Que seuls les sang-purs méritaient le titre de sorciers. Que ce vieillard manipulateur était dans l'erreur depuis le début. J'ai aussitôt pris contact avec vous, Maître, pour recevoir la Marque et pouvoir enfin vous prêter allégeance... »

J'accompagnai mes derniers mots d'une courbette magistrale, plantant un genou en terre. A ma plus grande surprise, il partit d'un grand rire sarcastique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

« Pouvoir enfin me prêter allégeance ? » dit-il en se levant de son trône, tel un grand roi dont on aurait oublié le nom. « Je vois que l'art du théâtre est un don naturel. Pourquoi enrober tout cela dans de grandes phrases mélodramatiques ? »

Il termina sa phrase à genoux en face de moi, et m'obligea, du bout de sa baguette, à relever le menton. Je ne pouvais plus échapper à son regard légèrement rougeoyant à la lueur tremblotante de la flamme ; il me fixait avec intensité, tentant clairement de lire dans mon esprit. Mais j'étais allé à bonne école, et ma protection mentale tint bon. Il fit alors une grimace mécontente, retenant un grognement de rage, et se remit debout énergiquement.

« Laisse-moi donc lire tes pensées, tu n'as rien à cacher à ton Maître, » souffla-t-il avec colère.

Je savais que je risquais encore une petite punition, mais en aucun cas il ne pourrait avoir accès à mes souvenirs – auxquels je tâchais de ne pas penser trop fort -, aussi je répondis à la manière d'un jeune effronté.

« Mes souvenirs n'appartiennent qu'à moi seul, _Maître_. Mais je vous prouverai que vous avez toutes les raisons de me faire confiance. »

« Théâtral et insolent, qui plus est... Fais bien attention à qui tu t'adresses, Draco, » harangua-t-il, avant de pointer à nouveau sa baguette sur moi.

Je retournai me tordre de douleur au sol. Même s'il me punissait, je me doutais bien avoir fait bonne impression... Les hommes mégalomanes aiment qu'on traîne à leurs pieds, mais ils aiment encore plus quand ils vous forcent à le faire, quand ils peuvent enfoncer leur talons entre vos côtes pour vous couper le souffle et vous voir vous tordre de douleur sous leurs yeux brillants de folie...

Le silence du manoir familial était aussi oppressant que la chaleur étouffante du salon que je venais de quitter. Je connaissais chaque recoin, chaque couloir par coeur, et pourtant les ombres de la nuit me faisaient frissonner de peur, comme durant mon enfance, alors que j'étais encore sujet aux terreurs nocturnes.

Mon angoisse irraisonnée ne fut en rien calmée lorsque je retrouvai l'ambiance chaleureuse du petit salon, ni même quand Twinkle vint m'annoncer que le repas était servi dans la salle à manger. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit ; mon estomac était encore secoué de spasmes réguliers, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je puisse avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un verre de whiskey ou de scotch.

« Dois-je donc débarrasser la table, Maître ? » me demanda alors l'elfe de maison de sa voix nasillarde.

Je répondis par l'affirmative, allant m'asseoir avec un verre de liquide ambré dans le fauteuil que ma mère occupait toujours, le soir. Twinkle disparut dans un pop sonore, me laissant seul à mes sombres pensées vagabondes. Du bout du doigts, je me mis à caresser l'accoudoir avec nostalgie. Quand s'était-elle assise là pour la dernière fois ? Que pensait-elle à cet instant ? M'en voulait-elle pour mon égoïsme ?

Je portai mon verre d'une main tremblante à mes lèvres et le vidai d'une traite. Les hommes faibles ne survivent pas longtemps dans ce monde, aussi fallait-il que je tâche de m'endurcir, et penser à ma mère ne ferait que me rendre plus faible. Me laissant aller contre le haut dossier, je fermai les yeux et retins un gémissement de douleur. Ma peau était couverte ecchymoses, ce qui rendait chacun de mes mouvements des plus douloureux. Cette douleur estompait le monde autour de moi, m'empêchait de raisonner clairement, me plongeait dans un état de léthargie étrangement apaisant. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette boule d'angoisse au creux de mon estomac, j'aurais pu affirmer à qui voulait l'entendre que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

Le _Maître –_ je grimaçai à l'évocation de son titre auto-attribué – m'imposerait la Marque le lendemain, je n'avais donc plus aucun moyen de faire demi-tour, ni aucune envie de le faire. Après tout, je n'avais plus rien à perdre...

Je vidai un deuxième verre de whiskey avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêves, blotti dans le fauteuil de ma mère.

Une main fraîche délicatement posée sur mon front me tira du sommeil, suivie de près par des effluves de café chaud. Je lâchai un grognement mécontent à l'attention de celui ou celle qui osait me tirer du sommeil, en même temps que mon estomac protestait énergiquement contre la faim ; je n'avais rien avalé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et je commençais à le sentir passer.

Battant des paupières, je me relevai dans le petit fauteuil, chacun de mes muscles ankylosés gémissant contre l'effort/ Lorsque ma vision se fut stabilisée, je pus enfin distinguer les traits de la personne qui m'avait réveillé.

Ma tante Bella me fixait de ses grands yeux fous, un sourire étrange étirant ses lèvres maquillées d'un rouge écarlate. Elle portait une robe assortie à la couleur de son rouge à lèvres, qui dévoilait une bonne partie de sa poitrine à la peau diaphane et lui faisait une taille de guêpe. Penchant la tête, elle passa une main glacée sur ma joue, m'effleurant à peine de ses longs ongles manucurés.

« Il est enfin réveillé, » annonça-t-elle d'une voix chantante, mais elle ne s'adressait visiblement pas à moi.

C'est alors que je remarqué l'autre présence ; Severus se tenait debout devant la grande fenêtre, le regard obstinément tourné vers le jardin. La lueur fantomatique particulière aux matins d'hiver le nimbait d'un halo presque irréel, le rendant comme éthéré. Il ne se retourna même pas dans notre direction, ne dit pas un mot, comme si nous n'étions pas dans le même monde.

Je faillis un instant me perdre dans la contemplation de son visage à l'air songeur, mais la main de ma tante se refermant sur mon poignet me rappela à la réalité.

« Tu dois être afamé, non ? » me demanda-t-elle en me forçant à me lever.

« Je suppose, » parvins-je à articuler, bien que ma gorge m'évoquât du papier de verre tant elle était sèche. Un nouveau grognement significatif de mon estomac vint confirmer ma réponse.

Après m'être installé à table et avoir avalé de longues gorgées d'eau fraîche, je fus à nouveau en état de parler sans avoir l'impression que chaque mot prononcé risquerait de m'arracher la gorge.

« Que fait-il là ? » finis-je par demander, accompagnant ma question d'un geste de la main en direction du salon d'où Severus n'avait pas bougé.

Elle avait le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, les coudes sur la table, et me fixait d'un air amusé.

« Hé bien, c'est aujourd'hui que tu reçois la Marque. Je suppose qu'il voulait être présent pour fêter cet événement... Tu n'as pas l'air très enchanté de le voir, je me trompe ? »

Je haussai les épaules, mimant le dédain.

« Ca m'indiffère. Je m'interrogeais juste sur ses motivations, » mentis-je avec naturel.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans tes pensée pour savoir que c'est faux. Tu n'oserais tout de même pas mentir à ta chère tante, » dit-elle de son air naturellement charmeur.

J'avalai une gorgée avec précaution une gorgée brûlante de café, affrontant son regard brillant de curiosité, sans un froncement de sourcil. Quand j'étais plus jeune, ses petits jeux de séduction marchaient à tous les coups – ce que ma mère n'avait jamais vu d'un très bon oeil – mais à présent, c'était différent, et elle le savait aussi bien que moi.

« Vous vous êtes disputés récemment ? Je dirais que ça s'est produit hier matin, et que tu t'en es retrouvé plus affecté que tu ne l'admettras jamais, » dit-elle dans un murmure, presque compatissante. « Severus est un homme têtu, je crois que tu l'auras compris. »

Ignorant son air de celle qui sait des choses que les autres ignorent, je posai ma tasse sur la table avec délicatesse, maîtrisant tant bien que mal mes gestes encore tremblants, et saisis un toast.

« Tant bien même nous nous serions disputés, je ne voix pas en quoi ça te regarderait. »

Elle ne broncha pas sous le ton tranchant que j'avais employé. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras – ce qui donnait l'impression que sa poitrine allait s'échapper de son corset (je n'ai jamais trouvé aucun charme aux seins d'une femme, surtout quand ils sont présentés de la sorte) – et de me jeter un regard faussement courroucé.

Je pris soin de l'ignorer pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, prétendant un soudain intérêt pour mon petit déjeuner. Je n'avais jamais aimé la façon qu'elle avait de toujours se mêler de ma vie privée – je me rappelais encore de la fois où elle avait tenté de m'expliquer ce que voulait dire le mot « baiser » (et pas dans sa signification la plus naïve), seulement dans le but de me faire avouer une quelconque relation avec Pansy (ce qui n'avait rien de fondé, bien sûr) – et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait. Cependant je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer entre Severus et moi... Et j'espérais grandement que ce soit loin de la réalité.

Elle finit par abdiquer, admettant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas un mot de plus de ma part, et se leva de sa chaise avec un geste nonchalant de la main pour remettre ses jupons en place.

« Bien, va donc te préparer, nous partons. Le Maître n'aime pas attendre. »

Et au regard qu'elle me lança, je ne sus si elle parlait de Severus, ou de l'_autre_. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, la laissant quitter la salle à manger sans un mot.

Dire que j'étais sur le point de m'enchaîner pieds et poings au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et ce de mon plein gré... Fallait-il que je sois devenu fou, ou simplement inconscient du danger auquel je m'exposais ?

Des voix provenaient de l'autre côté de la porte à double battants, comme une litanie d'illuminés en plein rituel pseudo satanique. Ca aurait pu être risible, si ça avait été des adolescents perturbés de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais c'était d'autant plus effrayant que ceux qui se balançaient en rythme sous leurs épaisses capes noires, le visage masqué, étaient tous adultes et pleinement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Depuis deux heures, j'attendais devant cette foutue porte que l'on daigne me faire entrer. Après tout, je venais juste pour recevoir un tatouage ; c'était un peu comme de signer un contrat...

Oui, je devais l'admettre, mon humour laissait à désirer. Mais j'en avais vraiment besoin, pour ne pas trop penser à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Une haute silhouette noire entra par une autre porte dans le couloir où je me trouvais, debout comme un piquet, et s'approcha de moi. A sa démarche, je reconnus tout de suite qui se cachait derrière le masque, mais ne prononçai pas un mot.

Rosier me tendit un gobelet en argent, qui m'évoquait un peu la légende du Saint Graal, et m'invita d'un geste à en boire le contenu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je, soupçonneux.

« Pour _la_ voir, tu dois boire. Ne pose pas de question, j'en ai déjà trop dit. »

Je sentais son regard scrutateur derrière son masque, son air pressant, et son excitation. Sans le quitter des yeux, je vidai le gobelet d'une traite. Et le regrettait aussitôt. La mixture étrange avait un goût aussi atroce que les plats que me préparaient Bella dans mon enfance, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je faillis tout recracher immédiatement, mais Rosier m'observait toujours. J'avalai donc avec courage et lui rendis son gobelet.

Il me força alors à m'asseoir, ce qui m'avait été interdit jusqu'à maintenant, puis après avoir posé une main sur mon front, partit sans un mot. Je voulus me relever – après tout, j'étais déjà debout depuis deux heures – mais c'est là que je sentis brusquement le breuvage faire effet.

Les voix qui provenaient toujours de l'autre côté de la porte semblaient s'être amplifiées, elles me parvenaient par vagues, certaines violentes, d'autres plus douces. C'était comme si elles s'étaient unies pour former une entité dont je ne pouvais qu'entendre la voix. Une voix qui m'appelait à elle, séductrice et dangereuse à la fois.

Peu à peu mon corps se fit plus léger, et lorsque je me remis sur mes pieds, j'avais la sensation d'avoir perdu tout contrôle de mes mouvements, j'étais guidé par la voix et il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait. Peu importait ma gorge sèche, les battements anarchiques de mon coeur, ni même la chaleur insoutenable qui me faisait transpirer à grosses gouttes.

Dirigé par la voix, j'entrai en poussant les battants de bois, et traversai la pièce, inconscient des silhouettes qui se mouvaient autour de moi. Des mains m'agrippèrent, d'autres me frôlèrent à peine, des corps vinrent même se presser contre moi, mais rien ne pouvait plus me détourner d'elle. Je voulais la voir, l'embrasser, me fondre en elle, ou qu'elle se fonde en moi, qu'elle m'ouvre les yeux, qu'elle me touche de sa grâce, qu'elle reste toujours en moi comme en cet instant.

Les corps s'éloignèrent de moi, et enfin, je pus la voir. Elle se tenait devant moi, indescriptible, tellement belle et horrible en même temps. J'en fus si ému que je tombai au sol, et que, en pleurs, je rampai vers elle pour baiser le sol qu'elle foulait. Puis elle s'avança vers moi, sifflant avec bienveillance, s'entortilla autour de mon corps si impur, et s'insinua au plus profond de mon âme...


	12. Chapter 12

Ola, je suis de retour ! O/ Qui l'aurait cru, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic mais, premier problème, je n'arrive plus à écrire autre part que dans mon bain, et deuxième problème, cette fic est VRAIMENT en train de tourner d'une façon totalement inattendue pour moi. =.= » Je vous jure, ces personnages ont une volonté qui me dépasse complètement...

SPOIL + excuses : navrée d'avance pour celles qui ne voulaient pas lire un HPDM... *va se pendre*

Chapitre 12

Le vent soufflait sans répit, projetant des rafales de pluie contre les façades du manoir ; le ciel, aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit bien que l'horloge eut à peine sonné les quinze heures, était par moments strié d'éclairs dont le tonnerre résonnait avec fracas. Depuis que la pluie s'était mise à tomber, je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de la fenêtre, captivé par la vision de cette nature déchaînée.

Mon bras me démangeait affreusement, depuis qu'il était orné de la Marque, mais je savais que cette sensation n'avait rien de _physique_, elle était juste ancrée dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont j'étais finalement rentré chez moi, après la cérémonie, mais je m'étais réveillé, le matin suivant, recouvert de mes habituels draps verts, dans ma chambre. En temps normal, j'aurais certainement eu le coeur battant la chamade, à l'idée folle que Severus aurait pu être celui qui m'avait ramené, qui m'avait tenu dans ses bras, mais depuis notre dernière discussion, je ne ressentais plus qu'un vide profond. Aussi bien mental que physique.

En un sens, cette trêve dans mes pensées tumultueuses était la bienvenue ; je me sentais plus léger, plus indifférent. Mais à quel prix ?

A l'instant où éclatait un nouvel éclair, je fermai les yeux en lâchant un profond soupir d'agacement – je n'aimais pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient mes pensées –, puis les rouvris une seconde plus tard, lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Le visage fermé de Severus Rogue se reflétait dans le carreau dégoulinant de pluie, comme s'il était recouvert de larmes. Je me retournai vers lui, les épaules soudain rigides, la mâchoire serrée.

J'avais eu beau prétendre que la façon dont nous nous étions quittés la dernière fois me laissait de glace, c'était bien loin d'être le cas à l'instant présent.

-Qui t'a invité à entrer ? Demandai-je entre deux coups de tonnerre, d'une voix plus agressive que voulu.

Il ne flancha pas un instant sous mon regard glacial, pas plus qu'il ne s'avança pour s'adresser à moi, bien qu'il ait prit la peine d'observer attentivement la pièce, sûrement afin de vérifier l'absence de sorts d'écoute ou de mouchards de quelque sorte que ce soit.

-Nous avons été convoqués pour une réunion avec l'Ordre, lâcha-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

-Quand ?

-Tout de suite.

-Comment s'y rend-t-on ? Demandai-je en tournant à nouveau le regard vers l'extérieur.

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui viendra te chercher. Je ne suis pas en mesure de te révéler l'endroit où nous nous rendons.

-Pourquoi t'être déplacé, dans ce cas ? L'interrogeai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que j'avais à te parler : Potter sera présent et je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait le moindre incident. Vous êtes dans le même camp à présent.

Je réprimai difficilement un sourire narquois.

-Être dans le même camp que lui ne t'a jamais empêché de le traiter comme une merde. Et puis je n'ai aucun problème avec Harry.

Son air décontenancé me fit jubiler au plus haut point, mais je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin.

-Ta réaction me surprend.

je me levai du fauteuil et m'approchai de Severus, gardant un air parfaitement neutre.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je ne vois pas de raison d'être désagréable envers quelqu'un avec qui j'ai couché, à moins que cette personne ne fasse tout pour attirer mon ressentiment, dis-je dans un murmure, finissant ma phrase en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il eut d'abord un air surpris, bien vite remplacé par de l'incompréhension, pour finir par une expression entre la colère et le dégoût.

-Hé bien quoi, tu as un problème avec ma vie sexuelle ? Demandai-je sur un ton presque hargneux, pour masquer la profonde gêne que je ressentais au fond de moi de lui exhiber ainsi mes secrets.

-Aucun, souffla-t-il, alors que son visage témoignait tout le contraire.

Il y eut un profond silence, durant lequel je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son visage était la pire de toutes les insultes, aussi froid et mordant que la glace. J'aurais voulu croire qu'il était tout simplement jaloux, mais je n'en avais aucune certitude.

-C'était avant ou après que tu aies prétendu m'aimer ? Demanda Severus d'une voix pareille au grondement de l'orage.

-Après que tu m'aies _encore_ rejeté, rétorquai-je, agressif.

-Pour un peu de réconfort ? Comme c'est touchant. Est-il seulement au courant de cela ?

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Si tu avais fait l'effort de me connaître un peu mieux, tu saurais que je ne suis pas du genre à prétendre avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Nous croisâmes les bras au même instant, comme dans un geste instinctif de protection. Cette situation était entièrement de ma faute, j'en étais conscient, mais si l'agressivité était le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? J'étais déjà bien trop amoureux de lui. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire que je lui pardonnerais tout aveuglément ; chacune de ses insultes était pareille à une gifle.

-Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le crois.

Cette dernière phrase m'acheva, aussi certainement que son regard, rempli de ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié, et une profonde déception. Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds et détournai le regard. Il avait encore gagné. Je pensais pouvoir le rendre jaloux, mais je n'avais réussi qu'à provoquer son mécontentement, son dégoût. Rebuté par ce que je venais de faire, je fermai les yeux en espérant que cela effacerait ce qui venait de se passer, mais je savais que c'était trop tard. J'aurais dû renoncer il y avait longtemps, plutôt que de continuer à foncer dans le mur la tête la première.

Je ne l'entendis pas approcher, mais sentis ses bras se refermer autour de mes épaules, et à cet instant, c'en fut trop pour moi. Le coeur au fond de la gorge, je m'accrochai à lui, mais me retins de toutes mes forces de pleurer encore. J'étais trop faible, et ma faiblesse me dégoûtait de moi-même, me donnait presque la nausée. Il avait tellement de facilité à m'amadouer, comme m'énerver au plus haut point, pourtant si je voulais vraiment faire office d'espion, je devrais apprendre à mettre de côté tous sentiments. Et pour cela, la première chose que je devais faire, c'était de renoncer à lui...

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre reposait sur ma taille, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel, comme si nos deux corps étaient habitués à cette position. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure avec force, et serrai les poings sur sa longue cape noire ; une seule et unique larme coula sur ma joue tandis qu'il pleuvait toujours des hallebardes au dehors.

-Tout ira bien, tu verras, tout ira bien, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille, et de savoir qu'il faisait tout pour me réconforter alors que je n'avais cherché qu'à le blesser me renvoya mon ignominie à la figure.

Je le repoussai doucement, fuyant son regard de peur d'y sombrer encore mais de ne pouvoir en revenir cette fois, et reculai de deux pas en croisant les bras pour combler le vide que cette étreinte innocente laissait au creux de ma poitrine.

Je finirais presque par croire que je continuerais à jamais à hésiter entre ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour mon bien, ou ce que je désirais au plus profond de moi.

C'est cet instant que Dumbledore choisit pour faire son entrée. Il apparut dans un pop sonore, en plein milieu du salon, fit un tour sur lui-même avant de noter la présence de Severus et le silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Bien le bonjour, Severus, Draco, dit le vieux directeur, la joie de vivre faisant vibrer sa voix.

-Bonjour professeur, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Le ton de ma voix me surprit presque, tant il me semblait étranger, froid, indifférent.

-Pouvons-nous y aller ? Continuai-je de la même manière.

-Bien bien, pas de problème, allons-y tout de suite, me répondit-il tout en fixant Severus droit dans les yeux, l'air interrogateur.

Severus garda l'air fermé, et ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de se diriger vers la cheminée et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée verte.

-Y a-t-il un problème avec le professeur Rogue ? Me demanda subitement le directeur en se tournant vers moi, un bonbon au citron dans la main.

-Non, aucun, rassurez-vous, affirmai-je, en accompagnant mes paroles d'un pâle sourire.

-C'est parfait, dans ce cas, s'exclama Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il s'en veut encore énormément de n'avoir pas pu empêcher le décès de tes parents, et je comprendrais que tu le lui reproches, mais je te demanderai d'être tolérant avec lui. S'il pouvait réparer ses erreurs, il le ferait volontiers, seulement remonter dans le temps n'arrange pas toujours tous les problèmes, sinon ce serait trop simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Il termina sa phrase par un clin d'oeil et engouffra son bonbon, tout en me menant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Enfile ta cape, nous devons passer par l'extérieur, m'annonça-t-il alors joyeusement, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Une rafale de pluie entra dans le hall du manoir et un coup de vent vint me fouetter le visage. J'avais l'impression que cette journée n'en finirait jamais...

L'orage grondait toujours au dehors, lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison de Black. Mais depuis l'intérieur, pas le moindre son nous parvenait, comme si la vieille maison se trouvait en dehors du temps et de l'espace. C'était madame Weasley qui nous avait accueillis, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même, lorsque nous avions pénétrés le hall, trempés jusqu'à l'os alors que nous n'avions passé que quelques instants sous la pluie torrentielle.

Dumbledore m'avait fait signe de garder le silence, pour une raison que j'ignorais, aussi me contentai-je d'observer sans un mot. Tout semblait vieux, élimé, abandonné, même l'elfe de maison qui maugréait dans sa barbe au sujet d'un maître indigne et d'invités tous plus hideux les uns que les autres. Cependant, lorsqu'il me vit, pour une raison que j'ignore, il se prosterna littéralement à mes pieds, annonçant joyeusement à sa maîtresse – qui n'était visible nulle part – qu'enfin un invité de marque avait daigné poser un pied dans cette maison dont le propriétaire actuel laissait à désirer.

J'avais tout de même été déçu de voir que Harry n'était pas là pour mon arrivée, mais qu'espérais-je donc ? Qu'il se jette dans mes bras et me fasse une déclaration aussi romantique que ridicule d'amoureuse transie ? En tout cas, si c'était vraiment ce que je désirais, je fus – presque – servi, une fois que nous eûmes descendu les escaliers menant à la cuisine...

En effet, je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire deux pas dans la pièce que Harry se jetait – au sens figuré – sur moi. Mais pas dans le but de me frapper ou de m'insulter. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il en aurait eu tous les droits, pour une fois. A la place il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, et une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule.

-Malefoy, content de te voir encore en vie, murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il poussait le vice jusqu'à me prendre dans ses bras – amicalement.

-Ca va, Potter, n'abuse pas trop non plus, rétorquai-je entre mes dents serrées en prenant mes distances.

Il me jeta un regard légèrement mécontent mais ne dit pas un mot de plus, les lèvres pincées, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Je sentais dans ma nuque le regard de Severus qui n'avait pas lâché la scène une seule seconde. Cela eut deux effets simultanés sur moi : d'une part, je fus pris de l'envie irrationnelle de remercier Harry pour être parvenu à attirer à nouveau l'attention de Severus sur moi, et peut-être même avoir attisé sa jalousie, et d'autre part je voulais crier à l'assemblé présente que ce n'était en rien ce qu'ils pourraient s'imaginer... Et frapper Potter pour tant de hardiesse. Il pensait certainement que notre dernier face à face avait effacé les cinq années de rancoeur que je nourrissais envers lui. Et il se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour des personnes présentes – monsieur et madame Weasley, Potter, Dumbledore, une grand black que je ne connais que de vue pour l'avoir croisé au ministère, l'ancien professeur Lupin, une jeune femme qui semblait aimer changer de couleurs de cheveux à la plus grande joie de Harry, un trafiquant de chaudrons ivre à longueur de temps, et diverses autres personnes sans intérêt - , je décidai d'aller me replier en bout de table, d'où je pourrais écouter sans forcément devoir prendre la parole. De toute manière, personne ne semblait vraiment enchanté de voir deux Mangemorts à leur table, même si Dumbledore tentait de faire comme si cela importait peu.

-POV Harry-

Quand je l'avais vu entrer dans la salle à manger, j'avais ressenti ce besoin totalement irrationnel de vérifier qu'il était bien là, que je ne l'imaginais pas, et malgré moi, je m'étais retrouvé à le serrer dans mes bras, le coeur battant, le sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie balader de sa voix tranchante.

-Ca va, Potter, n'abuse pas trop non plus.

En une phrase, il avait réussi à réveiller en moi toute la rancoeur que je nourrissais à son égard. La façon dont il m'avait abandonné derrière lui quelques jours plus tôt restait gravée dans mes souvenirs, comme une affreuse balafre qui mettrait du temps à cicatriser. Je savais bien, au départ, qu'on en était arrivés à coucher ensemble que parce que lui comme moi avions besoin de réconfort, mais à présent, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. C'était certain, j'aimais Théo, d'autant plus depuis que j'avais passé du temps avec lui à l'infirmerie. Il était du genre chaleureux, amusant, spontané – en résumé, tout l'opposé de Draco – et pourtant il essayait de lui ressembler en tous points, alors qu'il était lui-même quelqu'un d'extraordinaire...

Cela dit, en cet instant, je n'étais pas assez aveuglé par la colère que pour ne pas voir la cassure et la peur dans son regard, la douleur dans ses traits tirés. Il était déstabilisé, il ressemblait à un enfant qui jouait aux adultes. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, d'un geste absent, tout en allant m'installer à côté de monsieur Weasley, perdu dans mes pensées. Tout le temps que dura la réunion, je ne parvins pas à lâcher Draco de mon regard une seule seconde. Il semblait se racrapoter sous la méfiance des personnes présentes, même si Dumbledore, dès le départ, s'était porté garant de son allégeance.

La pensée principale de l'assemblée devait être que nous avions déjà bien assez d'un seul Mangemort à notre table... Et je devais bien admettre que cela ne me rassurait pas plus que cela non plus.

-... Mais professeur, pensez-vous réellement que ce soit une bonne idée de faire sortir Harry de l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Demanda brusquement Lupin, me sortant de mes pensées.

-La maison est aussi bien protégée que l'école, rassure-toi, Remus, répondit le Directeur avec son habituel sourire énigmatique.

-A moins qu'il y ait un traitre parmi nous, s'exclama Mondingus, sans masquer ses soupçons concernant Draco.

Celui-ci ne cilla pas, affrontant le regard de Fletcher, les épaules droites et le menton fier, à la manière des Malefoy.

-Je ne crois pas devoir prouver mon allégeance à l'Ordre auprès d'un vieil ivrogne dont l'utilité laisse à désirer, rétorqua-t-il, glacial.

Je me demandai si j'étais le seul à avoir ressenti ce brusque afflux d'énergie, dans son regard et sa voix, si soudain qu'un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarquai un sourire en coin apparaître sur les lèvres du professeur Dumbledore.

-De toute manière, je suis le gardien du secret, donc tant bien même l'un d'entre vous désirerait révéler l'adresse du Quartier Général de l'Ordre, il en serait incapable.

Un silence pesant, lourd d'un malaise certain, remplit la pièce immédiatement, dont le silence était à peine troublé par les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée. D'après mon étude des visages autour de moi, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient plus de l'avis de Mondingus que de celui de Dumbledore mais personne n'osa plus prononcer un mot, jusqu'à ce que Rogue reprenne la parole.

-Cela dit, je crois que Remus a raison : il vaudrait mieux garder Potter et ses amis au château pendant les vacances prochaines. Ce serait tout de même malheureux de mettre en péril notre victoire pour satisfaire un désir puéril.

A l'entente de son accusation, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ; je me tournai vers le maître des potions et lui adressai un regard aussi glacial que possible.

-Sachez, _professeur_, que je n'ai jamais demandé à quitter Poudlard un seul instant. Et à votre place, je penserais à ma propre mission plutôt que de chercher à assouvir un besoin puéril de me rabaisser en toute occasion.

Remus posa une main sur mon bras, comme s'il cherchait à m'apaiser, mais tandis qu'il prononçait mon prénom à voix basse pour détourner mon attention, j'affrontais le regard offusqué de Rogue, qui pour l'occasion ne pouvait même pas me retirer de points pour mon insolence.

-Chacun sa mission, en effet ! S'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué plus que surprenant.

Je me retournai vers lui, et il m'adressa son clin d'oeil habituel, avant de reprendre la parole, un brin plus sérieux. Il expliqua à chacun des membres de l'Ordre ce que l'on attendait de lui, prenant le temps d'approfondir les moindres détails, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, j'attendais qu'il donne sa mission à Draco... Ce qu'il finit par faire.

-Quant à toi, Draco, je veux que tu te contentes de rassembler des informations. Mais pour cela, il faudra que tu t'attires les faveurs de Voldemort. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Et Voldemort sait que tu as quelque chose que personne d'autre ne possède.

Draco le regarda un instant, l'air interloqué, puis hocha enfin la tête, comme s'il avait compris un message caché. Moi je ne voyais que la folie de cette mission, et le danger auquel Draco s'exposerait. Mon coeur se serra

-La réunion est terminée. Chacun sait donc ce qu'il a à faire à présent, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

En quelques secondes, la salle fut remplie d'un brouhaha nerveux, tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait soit vers la porte d'entrée, soit vers la cheminée. Quant à moi, je suivis Draco et Severus au rez-de-chaussée, profitant que, exceptionnellement, le directeur était plongé dans une intense conversation avec Remus, et ne faisait donc nullement attention à moi. Je ressentais le besoin pressant de parler avec Draco, comme si je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était encore humain, malgré la marque ornant son bras. Ainsi, avant même d'avoir pensé mon geste, je l'attrapais par le coude, le forçant à s'arrêter. Il se retourna vers moi, la surprise marquant son visage.

-Est-ce que... je peux te parler une minute ? Demandai-je d'une voix incertaine, sans oser détourner mon regard du sien de peur de tomber sur celui, incisif, de Rogue qui reposait sur moi comme une menace.

Draco haussa les épaules, lâchant un léger soupir résigné.

-Je n'ai pas la journée devant moi, Potter, dit-il de son éternel ton traînant – certaines choses étaient vouées à ne jamais changer.

Reprenant son coude avec douceur, je le menai jusqu'au salon et refermai la porte derrière moi. Il semblait peu à l'aise, avec moi entre lui et ma porte, et croisa les bras sur son torse, sur la défense. Je notai également ses lèvres serrées et ses sourcils froncés, tandis que je me rapprochais de lui, le coeur battant, les mains moites.

-C'est de la folie, Draco, tu vas te faire tuer, dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais un peu moins plaintif.

-Remballe ton complexe du héros, Potter, me rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Il avait repris son masque d'antan, comme s'il essayait de se faire passer pour le méchant, de nouveau. Pourtant son regard ne correspondait pas à ses mots... Bien sûr, je ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle mesure mon jugement n'était pas erroné par ce que _je_ désirais voir dans ses yeux, pourtant j'étais persuadée de noter dans les deux orbes gris une vague de détresse.

-Arrête, je dis ça parce que je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, m'exclamai-je. Apprends un peu à faire confiance aux autres, bon sang !

-Ah oui ? Et tu voudrais que je fasse confiance à qui, Potter ? A toi, peut-être ? Et en quoi est-ce que ça m'avancerait, que tu saches que, oui, en effet, je flippe complètement, que je sais pas si je serai encore en vie dans une semaine, dans un mois, ou même pour voir ce salopard crever ? J'ai un but, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai pas de place pour les lamentations. Pas comme toi. Alors descends de ton piédestal. Je n'ai besoin, ni de ta pitié, ni de ton inquiétude. Ca ne changera pas le monde, ça ne fera pas non plus revenir mes parents, et ça ne me débarrassera pas de ma mission.

Chaque mot qu'il prononça sonna à mes oreilles aussi tranchante que la réalité. Il avait raison, l'enfer dans lequel il se rendait ne lui offrirait aucun allié, de même que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait remplir cette mission, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Surtout pas moi.

-Je suis désolé, soufflai-je en détournant le regard, après un instant de silence.

-De quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on a toujours été rivaux, depuis le premier jour à Poudlard ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ta haine me suffisait largement.

Ces derniers mots eurent un effet plus humiliant qu'une gifle, plus blessant que toutes ces années que nous avions passées à nous chamailler comme des enfants. Je serrai les poings et les mâchoires, affrontant son regard de glace, et rassemblai tout mon courage pour reprendre la parole.

-Très bien, va-t-en... Mais je ne pourrais plus te haïr, comme _avant_.

-Quel mélodrame tu nous joues, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, se dirigeant vers la porte du salon en me contournant.

Il marqua une pause, la main sur la clinche, puis se retourna vers moi.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Il y avait de la curiosité sincère dans sa voix, et pas de trace de moquerie ou de méchanceté. Mais sa question me laissa profondément perplexe ; en réalité, je ne savais que répondre. Depuis la... dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, j'étais complètement perdu en ce qui concernait mes sentiments, pour lui comme pour Théo. Parce que j'avais partagé avec Draco une intimité que je ne connaîtrais probablement jamais avec Théo. Et parce que, bien que je ne l'aie reconnu que peu de temps auparavant, Draco me faisait beaucoup d'effet...

-Je n'en sais rien, murmurai-je en baissant la tête, mais ça ne ressemble pas à de la haine, ça j'en suis certain.

-Mais tu aimes Théo, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il m'interrogeait sur la météo.

-C'est le cas, dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Cela dit, dans l'immédiat, je suis un peu... paumé.

La tête toujours baissée, j'étais pris d'un intérêt soudain pour mes pieds, j'avais une folle envie de le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras ou quoi que ce soit qui me permit d'avoir un contact physique avec lui, et mon coeur battait la chamade comme s'il cherchait à quitter mon corps pour rejoindre celui de Draco, immobile à quelques centimètres de moi.

Alors que j'étais là, à hésiter, à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, lui fut plus direct et violent que moi ; il m'attrapa le menton d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il m'entourait la taille pour m'attirer à lui.

-C'est juste... _physique_, souffla-t-il en guise d'excuse – pour lui, moi, nous deux ? Je n'en savais rien – avant de m'embrasser farouchement, sans une once de douceur.

C'était très différent du premier baiser que nous avions échangé, même s'il gardait le même goût de détresse profonde et d'insécurité. Ses dents se refermaient sur la lèvre inférieure, sa langue caressait la mienne d'une façon toute sauvage – exquise !-, il semblait affamé de contact charnel et son désir se transmettait à mon corps tremblant entre ses mains. Les souvenirs de _notre_ nuit me revenaient en flashs de sensations qui, conjuguées à son baiser, finirent par me faire gémir.

Je pensais aimer Théo, mais en vérité, je me consumait littéralement de désir pour Draco. J'étais complètement – et irrémédiablement – devenu accro à ses lèvres, son odeur, sa façon d'être doux mais rude à la fois avec moi...

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien cruel : je sentais que ses gestes fiévreux ne m'étaient pas destinés. Aussi, je le repoussai finalement, sans douceur mais avec regret.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, et moi non plus, affirmai-je avec autant de certitude que j'en était capable, mes mains tremblant d'émotion contenue.

Je m'essuyai la bouche du revers de la main, comme pour confirmer ce que je venais de dire, et, le regard fuyant, je quittai la pièce. J'aurais voulu, je ne sais pas, qu'il me retienne ou qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il cherche à me contredire... mais il ne fit rien de tout cela, et lorsque la porte se referma derrière moi, le claquement sec résonna dans le couloir à la manière d'un adieu à peine murmuré.

-Fin POV Harry-


	13. Chapter 13

Note : chapitre 13, chapitre porte malheur... Bizarre, j'aime le chemin que prend cette histoire. =3 Plus complexe que ce que j'avais imaginé. =) Merci pour vos quelques reviews, et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent en silence ^^

Bonne lecture o/

Chapitre 13

-Tu ne m'aimes pas et moi non plus.

C'est sur cette phrase prononcée d'une voix vibrante d'incertitude que Harry quitta la pièce. Déstabilisé par ce que je venais de faire, et par la réaction de Potter, je m'appuyai contre le mur en fermant les yeux pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? M'interrogeai-je à voix haute, me retenant de frapper du poing dans le mur.

J'avais juste brusquement ressenti le besoin de l'embrasser, comme si ma vie dépendait de ce pantomime de baiser. Ce n'était qu'une attirance physique passagère, rien de bien terrible, pas de quoi s'affoler. Cela ne remettait nullement en question les sentiments que j'avais pour Severus, pas plus que cela ne démontrait un quelconque attachement à Potter. Même si, d'un certaine manière, j'avais été plus proche de ce dernier que je ne le serais jamais de Severus...

Harry n'était pas du tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Pas du tout. Je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un de tendre, attentionné, d'une oreille attentive, ou encore que l'on s'inquiète de mon état de santé morale et physique... Non, je n'avais pas besoin de Potter.

Mais par Merlin, qui est-ce que j'essayais de convaincre ?

Pris de l'envie soudaine de m'assurer de mon absence de sentiments pour lui, je me précipitai hors de la pièce, et partis en courant à la poursuite de Harry, qui montait les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, passant sous le regard ébahi de Severus sans même lui adresser le moindre coup d'oeil.

Seulement, Severus semblait ne pas vouloir me laisser en paix : il m'attrapa par le bras avant que j'aie pu monter la première marche, et m'attira dans la direction opposée, vers la sortie.

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Draco, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, contrarié.

Je faillis m'énerver. Mais ses doigts s'enfonçaient si fort dans mon bras que je n'aurais rien su articuler d'autre qu'un cri de douleur. Aussi je me tus et le suivis sans protester, mordant l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas crier.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard inquisiteur au moment où nous sortions de la maison pour pouvoir transplaner.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, lui rétorquai-je froidement, serrant ma cape autour de mes épaules, avant de disparaître.

Cependant,comme je m'en doutais, il ne se contenta pas de cette réponse. Je venais à peine d'ouvrir la porte du manoir Malefoy qu'il apparaissait sur le pas de la porte à côté de moi.

-Dis-moi de quoi vous avez discuté, insista-t-il en posant une main autoritaire sur mon épaule pour me forcer à le regarder... Droit dans les yeux.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de ce qu'il essayait de faire : il essayait d'utiliser la légilimencie sur moi – je sentais son esprit tentant insidieusement de trouver une faille dans ma barrière mentale. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut l'échine.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, sifflai-je entre mes dents, le repoussant fermement. Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver, franchement ?

Comme à son habitude, il me fixait, immobile et impassible, incapable de se justifier.

-Franchement, Sev', tu me fais pitié, là...

Sur cette dernière phrase, je lui refermai la porte au nez. Posant le front contre le battant de bois, je pris le temps de calmer les battements anarchiques de mon coeur. Il venait, sans aucun scrupules, d'essayer d'utiliser la légilimencie sur moi, juste parce que je refusais de lui dire de quoi j'avais parlé avec Potter...

_Il est jaloux. Il ne supporte pas de savoir que tu partages quelque chose d'intime avec Potter et que tu gardes cela secret. Il veut tout savoir de ta vie, tout contrôler._

Voilà ce que me soufflait mon intuition. Je frissonnai, pris une grande inspiration et fermai les yeux. Rien n'était plus pareil, à présent ; je n'arrivais déjà plus à lui parler de façon calme et posée, je ne pourrais plus jamais lui confier quoi que ce soit. Et il était loin d'arranger la situation.

-Maître, le déjeuner est servi.

La voix de Twinkle me sortit de mes pensées aussi certainement que si l'on me plongeait la tête dans un seau d'eau glacée. Mon estomac choisit cet instant pour manifester son mécontentement.

-Parfait. Apporte-moi mon courrier dans la salle à manger.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, deux longs jours que j'avais passés à m'interroger sur le bien fondé de cette mission et du danger que je prenais, sur les raisons pour lesquelles je fonçais tête baissée auprès de l'être que je haïssais le plus au monde... Et aussi, sur ce qui s'était passé avec Harry.

J'étais installé sur un des bancs du jardin, recouvert de mon épaisse cape et emmitouflé dans l'écharpe de mon père, et je fixais le ciel gris rempli de nuages. J'avais oublié mes gants à l'intérieur, le bout de mes doigts était devenu tout rouge. J'avais eu beau souffler encore et encore sur mes mains, elles étaient restées frigorifiées, donc j'avais fini par abandonner.

Je repensais à mon enfance, à tous les moments que j'avais passés à courir dans le jardin, la plupart du temps seul, m'inventant des amis imaginaires, et puis parfois avec ma mère, ou tante Bella, quand elles avaient le temps de s'occuper de moi.

Il me semblait qu'il y avait une énorme injustice dans ma vie : tant que j'avais été enfant, mon père n'avait cessé d'espérer que je sois grand, adulte et responsable, pour qu'il puisse avoir des conversations d'homme à homme avec son _fils_, l'héritier de la lignée des Malefoy. Et maintenant que je pensais pouvoir enfin accéder à ses attentes, voilà qu'il s'en allait, me laissant seul, perdu, comme une poupée inachevée, alors que j'avais tant besoin de mes parents à présent. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : redevenir l'enfant insouciant que j'avais été, qui ne comprenait pas le monde des adultes et s'en fichait complètement, qui pouvait se réfugier dans les jupes de sa mère et pleurer pour un petit bobo.

Je tournai la tête, par réflexe, dans la direction où se trouvait la chaise de jardin de ma mère, que je n'avais pas encore eu le coeur à ranger. Elle avait l'habitude de s'installer là par temps radieux pour lire un de ses romans d'amour, ou simplement boire une tasse de thé en compagnie de Bella. Quand j'étais encore enfant, elle portait de magnifiques robes couteuses, des paires de gants en soie contre lesquels j'aimais frotter ma joue pour évaluer leur douceur ; elle avait aussi ces grands chapeaux que je trouvais affreux, et son parfum, toujours le même d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, qui sentait la vanille et le cèdre.

Mes yeux me piquèrent lorsque je crus sentir une effluve de cette fragrance parvenir à mon nez refroidi. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un souvenir olfactif si fort qu'il en paraissait réel, mais l'émotion m'étreignit le coeur si fort que je me crus presque sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Elle me manquait. Oh, plus que jamais, elle me manquait. Et je m'en fichais qu'ils aient pris les mauvaises décisions, ou que leurs idéaux m'aient menés là où j'étais aujourd'hui. Au final, peu importait l'endroit où l'on se trouvait... Seule comptait la distance parcourue.

Le coeur comprimé par la vague de nostalgie qui m'assaillait, je m'essuyai le visage des larmes imaginaires qui avaient coulé de mes yeux, et décidai qu'il était vraiment l'heure de rentrer. Je devais voir Voldemort, ce soir – ô joie ! - ; il ne tolérait aucun retard.

Une dernière fois, je levai les yeux au ciel, écartant les bras comme pour embrasser le monde.

-Tu vois, père, je suis là où tu le voulais, finalement, m'écriai-je en direction des nuages, comme s'il pouvait m'entendre, depuis peu importait le lieu où il se trouvait à présent.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse... Juste le vent agitant les arbres dépouillés, et la quiétude de l'hiver.

Mes bras retombèrent contre mon corps transi de froid, je frissonnai, baissai la tête, et traversai le jardin en direction du manoir. Pas que j'aie vraiment attendu une réponse, mais j'étais tout de même déçu. Stupidement déçu...

Un battement d'ailes attira mon attention, provenant du fond du jardin, alors que j'allais franchir le seuil de la porte du salon. Ç'aurait pu être n'importe quel oiseau de passage, pourtant mon intuition me soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas. Hésitant, je fis volte face, et retournai sur mes pas, les sens en alerte - mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

J'avais traversé la moitié du jardin lorsque je le vis : un grand faucon blanc, posé sur le banc que j'occupais quelques minutes plus tôt. Il me regardait de ses yeux gris, avec une telle intensité que je crus qu'il me dévisageait. J'approchai lentement pour ne pas le faire fuir, une main tendue. Il claqua du bec avec impatience, et continua de me scruter de son regard métallique. Plus je m'approchais, plus il remuait, mais ne fit pas un instant mine de s'envoler ou de fuir. Je crus même qu'il n'arrivait plus à voler mais il n'avait pas la moindre trace de blessure quelconque.

J'approchai timidement une main, qu'il mordit avec plaisir et vigueur, me faisant sursauter.

-Aïeuh ! Sale bête, m'exclamai-je en mettant en bouche mon doigt gelé et ensanglanté.

Le faucon ouvrit le bec, huissant trois fois, comme s'il riait de sa petite blague. J'eus beau essayer de le chasser, il ne remua plus une plume, mais ne me quitta pas du regard une seule seconde.

Quelque peu excédé par ce stupide animal, je me laissai tomber sans douceur sur le banc, juste à côté de lui.

-Bon, mon ami, si tu comptes faire ton nid ici, t'as pas intérêt à me mordre encore une fois, lâchai-je finalement, désespéré.

Il pencha la tête, et j'eus presque l'impression de voir un sourire briller dans ses yeux. Il frotta sa tête contre mon épaule, s'agita sur ses pattes, puis s'envola enfin, allant s'installer dans un des nombreux arbres du jardin. Je l'entendis encore huir à plusieurs reprises, tandis que je retournais vers le manoir, le sang coulant toujours le long de mon doigt.

La pièce où Queudver m'avait conduit était quasiment vide. Il n'y avait qu'une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés deux verres et une cruche remplie d'un liquide dont je ne parvenais pas à déterminer la couleur, une grande chaise semblable au siège sur lequel Voldemort prenait place devant ses sujets, et un grand tapis rouge carmin. Les grandes fenêtres étaient masquées par d'épaisses tentures qui empêchaient toute lumière de pénétrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci n'était éclairée que par quelques cierges. Une forte odeur de cire chaude et de fumée imprégnait les lieux.

Il y avait une horloge également, cependant je ne la remarquai que lorsque j'en perçus le tic-tac obsédant par dessus les battements de mon coeur. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement mais, comme il me l'avait été ordonné, je ne relevai pas la tête et attendis. Les longues robes du _Maître_ traînaient par terre, produisant un chuintement désagréable, accompagné des sifflements de Nagini.

Aussitôt que j'aperçus ses pieds blancs et décharnés du coin de l'oeil, je tombai à genoux devant lui, dans un geste qui se voulait empli de déférence.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, Maître, dis-je d'une voix assurée, une fois qu'il se fut installé sur son trône miniature.

-C'est toujours un réel plaisir de recevoir ta visite, Draco, siffla-t-il sur un ton apparemment satisfait. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu pourrais faire pour nous, et il m'a semblé d'abord très difficile de t'affecter à une mission quelconque... Tu comprendras que je ne peux t'envoyer sur le front, du moins pas tout de suite. Et tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité du côté de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas non plus t'envoyer au Ministère puisque tu es reconnu comme Mangemort.

-Je ferai tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez, Maître, répondis-je comme on récite une leçon bien apprise.

-Je le sais, Draco... Je le sais. Approche donc, que je puisse te regarder dans les yeux, siffla-t-il, tendant une main blanche comme la craie aux ongles acérés en direction de mon visage.

Combattant mon envie de fuir à toutes jambes, je me redresserai et approchai, fixant toujours mes pieds. Il agrippa mon menton d'une poigne glacée et dirigea mon visage vers lui, me forçant à retomber à genoux à ses pieds. Il ne servait à rien que je tente de fuir – je me sentais piégé dans les anneaux mortels d'un terrible serpent – aussi dussé-je affronter son regard, sans ciller.

-Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Je suppose que ton joli minois et tes talents d'acteur ne sont pas tes uniques dons. Que sais-tu faire ? m'interrogea-t-il d'un air songeur, sans avoir pour autant l'air de vraiment s'adresser à moi.

J'hésitais à répondre ; de plus, ma mâchoire était bloquée par sa main dont les ongles s'enfonçaient légèrement dans ma peau, et je n'étais pas certain d'arriver à prononcer le moindre mot. Son regard sanglant était toujours rivé au mien, tandis qu'il me scrutait intensément, et j'espérais que la peur qui me broyait les tripes ne lui apparaîtrait pas trop clairement, ou qu'il l'interpréterait de façon erronée. Au moins n'essayait-il plus de pénétrer mon esprit...

-Severus m'a bien suggéré quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas encore certain de pouvoir te faire assez _confiance_ pour cela, finit-il par dire, relâchant sa prise sur mon menton. Est-il vrai que les potions n'ont aucun secret pour toi ?

-Je n'aurais pas la prétention d'affirmer que c'est le cas, mais je crois m'y connaître suffisamment, Maître, soufflai-je en m'empressant de baisser à nouveau les yeux tant je désirais me soustraire aux iris sanglantes.

Un rire cynique s'échappa d'entre ce qui lui faisait office de lèvres. Il caressa un instant la tête de son serpent à présent lové sur ses genoux, faisant mine de réfléchir bien que je susse avec certitude que sa décision était déjà toute faite. Le tic-tac de l'horloge m'assaillit à nouveau les oreilles, couvrant les battements à présent plus calmes de mon coeur.

J'avais l'impression d'atteindre un stade de résignation sereine quant à ma condition actuelle, comme si je réalisais seulement maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible pour moi.

-Bien. Les potions. J'ai déjà un maître en la matière à mes services, mais je sais déjà exactement quelle potion tu réaliseras pour moi.

Il m'adressa un sourire qui faillit me faire frissonner de peur et de dégoût conjugués, une main caressant toujours Nagini comme on caresse son chat. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il prévoyait pour moi, mais j'étais certain que je ne me plierais pas à ses ordres de gaieté de coeur. Et j'étais bien loin du compte, en pensant cela.

Bien des sorciers avaient cherché des techniques pour rester jeunes et beaux, pour obtenir l'immortalité, ou encore regagner leur jeunesse d'antan. Beaucoup avaient essayé, la plupart avaient échoué. Bien sûr, le célèbre Nicolas Flamell avait été le premier à découvrir l'élixir de longue vie, mais cette décoction ne pouvait être réalisée qu'à l'aide de la pierre philosophale – qui était à présent quelque part entre les mains de Dumbledore. D'autres avant lui avaient inventé toutes sortes de rituels, de magie plus ou moins noire, impliquant la plupart du temps du sang de pucelle et de licorne. Aucun d'eux n'avait vécu assez longtemps que pour marquer les esprits. Et leurs potions, rituels ou enchantements avaient sombré dans l'oubli.

Tous, sauf un. Et j'avais entre mes mains le manuscrit qui en décrivait le procédé. Un rituel qui permettait de regagner jeunesse, force et vigueur, et ce de façon permanente.

Ecrit entièrement en Russe, langue que j'avais eu la chance et l'honneur d'apprendre dans ma tendre enfance, par un certain Vasilius Irapovitch plusieurs siècles plus tôt, le « rituel » était composé de deux grandes étapes, et à répéter sept fois sur une période de sept semaines, jusqu'à ce que les effets soient irréversibles. Si l'on ne procédait pas aux sept « séances », le rituel s'inversait et la mort venait cueillir le malheureux qui avait cru pouvoir se déjouer du Cycle de la vie, deux mois plus tard, jour pour jour. Mais je supposais que Voldemort ne se laisserait pas faucher si facilement.

_Avant de boire la potion dont le mode préparatoire est décrit ci-dessous, il faut se baigner dans un mélange de six litres de sang d'une femme innocente et de tl'eau de source._

Bien qu'il fasse chaud et lumineux dans le salon brillamment éclairé par quelques rayons de soleil hivernal filtrant à travers la grande baie vitrée de la veranda, je frissonnai, pris d'une soudaine nausée. Comptait-il vraiment se plonger dans un bain de sang – littéralement ? Il me fallut un instant pour reprendre contenance avant de continuer ma lecture...

_Chaque dose de la potion à ingérer est à préparer la semaine précédant le rituel _(cette phrase était soulignée trois fois, probablement d'une importance capitale)_. Il est préférable que celui qui désire profiter de ses effets la réalise lui-même, mais s'il n'en est pas capable ou ne le désire pas, elle peut être préparée par n'importe qui ayant certaines prédispositions en matière de potions. Chaque étape est à suivre scrupuleusement si l'on ne veut pas jouir d'effets secondaires indésirables._

Ensuite venait une liste d'ingrédients, dont la plupart ne m'étaient connus que grâce à mes lectures personnelles. Puis était expliqué le procédé, contenant moult détails et par de nombreuses fois annoté par l'auteur lui-même...

D'un geste las, je posai le parchemin sur la petite table à ma droite, et tentai de chasser le début de migraine qui m'assaillait le crâne, en plaçant une main fraîche sur mon front.

Etais-je vraiment tenu de prendre part à ce massacre ? Je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour, mais qu'allait-il advenir de mon âme si je participais à ce genre de crime ? Sept semaines, sept jeunes femmes innocentes à sacrifier... Resterais-je immobile à fixer ce malade tuer encore des gens ? Ou bien risquerais-je ma vie, ma couverture, ma mission, pour éviter des morts inutiles ? Peut-être qu'elles seraient en vie mais combien d'autres mourraient ensuite ?

Je lâchai un soupir amer et résigné : toutes ces questions n'avaient pas lieu d'être, pour la bonne et simple raison que seule comptait ma mission. Je ne serais qu'un instrument de la victoire de l'Ordre, et il était bien trop tard pour que je m'interroge sur ce que je serais prêt à supporter ou non.

Mettant de côté ma conscience, je repris le parchemin, ainsi qu'un rouleau vierge, une plume et de l'encre, et commençai à noter avec soin la liste d'ingrédients qu'il faudrait me procurer le lendemain à l'Allée des Embrumes. Une fois que ce fut fait, je montai dans ma chambre, me déshabillai et me couchai avec des gestes d'automate.

Je tentai de chasser toute pensée de ma tête, mais tout tournait encore et encore, dans une tornade de drapés vert sombre, de sang et d'écailles de serpent. Je rêvai énormément ; des femmes à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds cascadant sur leurs épaules, la gorge tranchée, le sang coulant à flots dans une bassine, des yeux rouges au regard mortel, des sifflements aigus, et la Marque. Partout. Pressante...

Je me réveillai, baignai de sueur, la main tendue devant moi comme pour rattraper une silhouette. La dernière image que j'avais vue s'estompait déjà dans ma mémoire, mais restait encore dans mes narines l'odeur de cèdre et de vanille. Je déglutis difficilement, mon bras retombant sur le matelas, et tentai de reprendre mes esprits ainsi qu'une respiration normale. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues - je pouvais les sentir, les goûter même sur mes lèvres. Qu'avais-je donc vu dans mes rêves qui m'ait troublé à ce point ?

Encore tremblant, je me levai et allai prendre une douche, puis me recouchai sur mon lit – mon horloge n'annonçait que six heures – pour attendre l'arrivée de ma tante, qui avait reçu pour ordre de m'accompagner à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que le sommeil m'engloutisse à nouveau, léger et peu reposant, mais étrangement je me sentais plus serein, nimbé d'une douce lueur vert émeraude, chaleureuse.

La seule pensée qui resta dans ma mémoire lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, c'était que je n'étais pas seul.

Bellatrix arriva peu de temps après, engoncée dans une robe vert émeraude et une longue cape noire qu'elle avait relevée, masquant à demi son visage. Lorsque je la rejoignis dans l'entrée, je ne vis de son visage que son sourire, chaleureusement fou, ses lèvres pulpeuses étirées dans une mimique qui aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui de sain d'esprit. Elle attrapa ma cape d'une main gantée de dentelle verte, prit mon bras de l'autre et nous entraîna vers la porte d'entrée.

« Fenrir nous attend dehors. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, si tu savais depuis le temps que j'aimerais faire des emplettes avec toi ! »

Comme d'habitude, elle parlait sur un ton plein d'entrain, pressé, conspirateur, mystérieux. Elle se tenait cambrée, avançant d'un pas rapide et décidé, d'une démarche naturellement séductrice et envoûtante... Malgré sa folie, je m'étais toujours dit, étant enfant, que ce serait le genre de femme dont je tomberais amoureux plus tard. J'étais bien loin de la réalité.

« Pourquoi Greyback doit-il nous accompagner ? » demandai-je d'un air dubitatif tout en enfilant ma cape.

Elle ouvrit la porte, sans me donner de réponse, et avança dans l'année du manoir pour rejoindre le loup-garou, habillé fort légèrement pour l'hiver. Je supposais que le surplus de testostérone qu'il dégageait devait le protéger du froid aussi certainement que le plus épais des manteaux de la Toundra russe.

Il me jeta un regard étrange, qui me fit frissonner : cet... animal m'avait toujours paru trop libidineux. La façon dont il me détaillait à l'instant me donna l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur moi et se mettre à me baver dessus abondamment. Comme pour justifier ma pensée, il se mit à grogner de délectation – s'il avait été plus félin, j'aurais dit qu'il ronronnait – mais Bellatrix le calma d'un coup.

« Fenrir, couché. Le Maître a besoin de lui. »

Il lui jeta un regard assassin avant de lui tourner le dos ostensiblement. Bellatrix m'attrapa alors la main et nous fit transplaner tous trois dans un coin sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Draco, ta cape. Il ne faudrait pas que certaines personnes puissent faire mention de la présence de l'héritier Malefoy ici, » me dit-elle dans un souffle.

« A quoi cela servirait-il ? Tout le monde sait, à l'heure actuelle, que j'ai disparu de Poudlard, et ils se doutent que ce n'est pas pour aller faire du tricot avec les Vélanes dans la forêt de Brocéliande... »

J'entendis une sorte d'aboiement dans mon dos, mais lorsque je me retournai, il n'y avait que Greyback, qui me fixait de son regard avide avec un énorme sourire dévoilant ses crocs. Ce type me dégoûtait profondément. Bellatrix soupira d'impatience à côté de moi, puis partit dans le dédale de ruelles sombres.

Il faisait sombre et puant, comme toujours, et le sol pavé semblait toujours recouvert d'une substance noire peu ragoûtante, qui m'arracha un frisson glacé, lorsque je faillis glisser. Mais j'eu la grande chance d'être rattrapé par l'épaisse main de Greyback – bon sang, pourquoi devait-il être là ? - qui me sourit de tous ses crocs.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une devanture tout aussi miteuse que les autres, au nom aussi ridiculement évocateur et présumé inquiétant : l'Antre du Doxy.

« Viens, mon chéri, » dit Bellatrix en m'attrapant le coude pour me forcer à avancer et entrer dans la boutique.

La pièce était grande et sombre, malgré les grandes vitrines qui donnaient sur la rue. Une forte odeur empuantissait l'air, le rendant presque palpable, et l'espace était encombré de nombreuses étagères croulant sous les bocaux, sachets, fioles et autres récipients. Au fond derrière le comptoir se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont la silhouette disparaissait sous de nombreuses robes aux couleurs sombres mais chatoyantes, qui lui donnaient une démarche pesante et éthérée à la fois. Son visage était si commun que je l'aurais oublié en sortant, à l'exception de son oeil droit, dont la pupille était verticale, comme celles des félins ou des dragons.

Il s'approcha de nous, les mains jointes sous ses multiples couches, et nous observa un temps avant de parler.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Même sa voix était d'une platitude effarante. A croire que cet homme n'était personne, ou bien tout le monde à la fois. Idée peu rassurante. Je sortis immédiatement la liste des ingrédients que j'avais rédigée la veille et la lui tendis.

« Nous aurions besoin de tout ceci, » répondis-je.

Son regard s'attarda sur ma main un instant, avant qu'il ne prenne le papier, l'air subitement très concentré. Etonné, je regardai moi-même ma main pour constater, mal à l'aise, que ce qu'il avait dû fixer était la chevalière aux armoiries des Malefoy. Hé bien voilà, au moins était-il au courant de la personne à qui il fournissait la marchandise.

« Je vois, je vois... Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Il faut que je vérifie mes stocks. Attendez-moi une minute. »

Il retourna dans l'arrière boutique, nous laissant plantés au milieu de la pièce. Bellatrix ne parlait pas, elle faisait voyager le bout de sa baguette dans l'air, traçant des arabesques d'un geste gracieusement absent. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il ne possédait pas, déposa sans douceur plusieurs bourses de cuir sur le comptoir ainsi que deux petits flacons sombres – avec plus de délicatesse, cette fois.

Il continua de rassembler les ingrédients en parlant à voix basse, puis me rendit ma liste d'une main légèrement tremblante.

« Bonne chance avec tout cela, Monsieur... Si je peux vous donner un conseil, n'essayez pas de jouer à l'apprenti Dieu. »

« J'en ai assez entendu, » annonça Bellatrix d'une voix froide et autoritaire. « Les larbins doivent apprendre à rester à leur place. _Avada Kedavra_. »

Le rayon vert alla percuter l'homme en pleine poitrine, qui n'eut pas le temps de crier son effroi où sa douleur. Son corps tomba avec un bruit mou sur le parquet. Je frissonnai, incapable de détacher mon regard de ses yeux dissemblables. Vides. Morts.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, mais fis un effort surhumain pour revenir à la réalité. Sans un mot ni un regard pour ma tante, je rassemblai les ingrédients dans une sacoche de cuir, et quittai la boutique. Nous repartîmes comme nous étions venus, ombres parmi les ombres, laissant derrière nous un homme qui ne révèlerait aucun de ses secrets. Un cadavre. Le premier que je voyais abattu de la main de la femme pour qui j'avais toujours nourri une étrange fascination.


	14. Chapter 14

Note : voilà le chapitre 14 tant attendu... ou pas ¬¬ Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. Mais la vie fait parfois qu'on a pas d'autre choix que de mettre certaines choses de côté. Enfin voilà, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, rassurez-vous. Je compte même la réécrire intégralement un de ces quatre, quand j'aurai le temps et l'envie. Huhu. Voili voilou, à mon sens ce chapitre est relativement merdique (comme tous les autres xD) mais bon, je vous laisse la joie de juger. Bonne lecture o/

Chapitre 14

l'innocence des enfants, puis l'insouciance des adolescents sont deux choses éphémères qui ne nous reviennent pas une fois qu'elles nous ont quittés. J'avais été un enfant, mais ce temps était définitivement révolu, et j'avais l'impression que l'insouciance n'était qu'un doux rêve aux reliefs chaque jour un peu plus flou. Un rêve qui ne m'était plus donné de connaître. Il ne me restait que les cauchemars, et l'impression toujours plus pressante que je m'éloignais à chaque pas d'un avenir radieux.

La réalité de la vie m'apparaissait enfin, tandis que je découvrais le véritable visage de l'Homme ; un être hideux, aux traits déformés par la vanité, l'avarice, la jalousie. Ce monstre se tenait tapi en chacun de nous, attendant le moment opportun pour ressurgir, et il parvenait avec une habileté presque démoniaque à nous détourner du droit chemin afin de nous mener toujours plus bas dans les méandres obscurs du Mal.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions sur la nature de l'être humain, tandis que sous mes yeux allait se dérouler le plus atroce des rituels qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'à ce jour. J'avais passé une semaine affreuse à réaliser avec soin la potion que le Maître m'avait commandée, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça finirait par le sacrifice d'une innocente. Mais qu'étais-je censé faire pour empêcher ça ? Rien.

Tout ceux qui ont été embarqués dans une Guerre, en tant qu'espion, vous diront la même chose, je crois. Il vaut mieux sacrifier un innocent et permettre à son camp de gagner la guerre, plutôt que de tout gâcher pour jouer aux héros, juste un instant.

Nous avions été rassemblés dans le grand salon du manoir. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, masquées par les lourdes tentures. Une grande bassine en cuivre, avec des pattes de dragon en guise de pieds, avait été installée sur l'estrade à laquelle nous faisions face. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, seule source de lumière avec les bougies dispersées comme toujours aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Pourquoi le Maître veut-il que nous assistions à cette cérémonie ? » demandai-je soudainement, d'une voix étouffée, à mon voisin de gauche qui n'était autre que Yaxley.

Il tourna son regard inexpressif vers moi, comme s'il venait juste de remarquer ma présence. Il avait cette manière d'observer les autres qui laissait entendre que le meurtre était sa plus grande passion. Son visage disait _« donne moi une bonne raison de t'abattre, et je le ferai »_.

« Tu as réalisé cette potion, non ? Tu sais donc quels effets elle a, n'est-ce pas ? » me répondit-il froidement.

Je hochai la tête imperceptiblement, les mâchoires serrées.

« Donc la raison de notre présence devrait te sembler limpide, » continua-t-il, du même ton glacial.

J'aurais dû être vexé, qu'il me traite d'idiot de manière détournée. Pourtant, au fond de moi, il n'y avait que colère et haine. Je sentis mon nez se plisser légèrement, signe de mon manque de maîtrise de moi-même. Il fallait que je me calme, immédiatement, sinon je serais incapable de jouer mon rôle.

Macnair, qui se trouvait à ma droite, se pencha pour prendre part à la conversation, et une affreuse odeur de transpiration rance mêlée à celle du vieux cuir m'assaillit les narines.

« Une sorte de... renaissance, » dit-il simplement. Son éloquence était à la mesure de son intelligence.

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Le Maître voulait asseoir son pouvoir en montrant à ses ouailles jusqu'où la noirceur de sa magie pouvait aller. Un tour de passe-passe. Un instant, il serait vieux, laid, puant, la moitié de lui-même, et l'instant suivant, après un bon bain de sang, il serait plus jeune, plus beau, plus vigoureux. Après cela, lequel de ses Mangemorts pourrait encore prétendre que Potter soit un jour capable de mettre fin à son règne ? Ce pauvre gamin élevé par des moldus, même pas capable de se battre en duel ?

J'aurais presque eu envie de rire, pour le coup. Sauf que ce fut cet instant que le Seigneur des lieux – devrais-je dire « saigneur » pour l'occasion ? - décida de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il était habillé en tout et pour tout d'une longue tunique qui se répandait à ses pieds, et dont les manches étaient si amples qu'elles aussi rampaient par terre. Elle était rouge carmin, sertie de petits éclats d'opaline, et tandis qu'il marchait, elle semblait siffler à la manière d'un serpent.

Tenant comme toujours sa baguette du bout des doigts, il s'arrêta sur l'estrade, à quelques pas du premier rang, et jeta un regard théâtralement circulaire sur l'assemblée. Aussitôt, tout le monde baissa la tête dans un geste empreint de respect, la main droite posée sur le coeur.

« Parfait, je vois que tout le monde est là. Relevez la tête, mes enfants, pour que je puisse voir chacun d'entre vous... »

Dans un même mouvement, tout le monde se redressa.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour fêter un heureux événement. Mais vous savez certainement déjà tous de quoi il retourne, n'est-ce pas ? » Tout en parlant, il faisait les cent pas sur l'estrade d'un pas impérieux. « Bien, je vais avoir besoin d'un volontaire... Mmmmh. Draco, viens donc par ici. »

Bien sûr ! Je frissonnai en pestant intérieurement : il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber... Et puis après tout, parmi les Mangemorts, personne ne faisait rien qui aille à l'encontre de son désir individuel, puisque tout le monde était volontaire. N'est-ce pas ?

J'entendis derrière moi quelques murmures jaloux tandis que je montais sur l'estrade pour rejoindre le Maître, dont la main était tendue vers moi. Lorsque je fus assez près, il posa ses griffes acérées sur mon épaule, m'invitant par là à relever les yeux vers son visage, ce que je fis malgré ma réticence. Je sentais encore la haine en ébullition sous ma peau ; c'était une mauvaise chose, sauf si je parvenais à en masquer la raison.

Il posa son regard de serpent sur moi, scruta mon visage et mon regard, avant de m'adresser ce qui devait s'apparenter à un sourire satisfait.

« Je sens de la haine en toi, Draco. Beaucoup de haine, » siffla-t-il tout bas afin que je sois le seul à l'entendre. « J'espère que cette haine n'est pas dirigée vers la mauvaise personne. »

Etais-je censé répondre quelque chose ? Ses yeux restaient obstinément posés sur moi.

« Tout dépend du point de vue, Maître, » répondis-je finalement, sans vraiment réfléchir à la portée de mes paroles. En espérant qu'il n'interprète pas cela comme un signe de rébellion potentielle, même si c'était le cas. Je fis mon possible pour ne pas détourner le regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me lâcher.

Sans me répondre, il se dirigea alors vers la bassine, pour l'instant seulement remplie d'une eau de source fumante. Il ouvrit les bras en grand, dos à sa foule d'adorateurs, au moment même où son plus fidèle larbin, Pettigrow, faisait son entrée, le corps d'une jeune femme endormie maintenu en lévitation devant lui, et entravé par des cordes magiques.

Le sang se mit à battre plus fort dans mes tempes tandis que je réalisais ce que l'on attendait de moi. Ce pour quoi j'avais été désigné volontaire. Et je sentais toujours le regard de Yaxley peser sur moi, mélange de jalousie et de dégoût.

Pettigrow guida le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il surplombe la bassine remplie d'eau. La poitrine de la jeune femme, habillée d'une délicate robe blanche en symbole de son innocence et son sacrifice, se soulevait en rythme avec sa respiration paisible. Elle ne se rendrait même pas compte de ce qui lui arriverait, si elle restait ainsi endormie.

Le Maître se tourna vers moi avec lenteur, les bras déployés à la manière d'une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris. Son visage serpentin arborait un rictus de satisfaction malsaine, ses narines frétillaient légèrement, comme si l'odeur du sang lui parvenait déjà au travers de la peau pâle et onctueuse de la jeune femme.

« Severus, la potion ! » ordonna-t-il, sur un ton qui cachait mal sa jubilation anticipée.

Severus surgit aussitôt des rangs de silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se tenaient devant l'estrade, une fiole dans la main. Elle contenait le fruit de mon dur labeur, faisant de moi le complice d'un massacre.

Une fois qu'il eut vidé la fiole, le Maître me fit signe d'avancer, d'un de ses doigts crochus, et posa sa main sur mon épaule, se penchant sur moi pour susurrer son poison dans le creux de mon oreille.

« Tue-la pour moi, Draco. Fais couler son sang. »

Je déglutis difficilement, serrant ma baguette d'une main moite. La colère m'avait quitté pour ne laisser place qu'à une peur sans nom.

D'un claquement de doigt, il réveilla la sacrifiée. S'agitant, elle se mit à jeter des regards affolés de tous côtés. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais ondulaient au dessus de l'eau brûlante, sa robe commençait déjà à coller sur sa peau rendue moite par la peur panique.

Le coeur battant, je levai ma baguette, mon attention focalisée sur ma main pour ne pas qu'elle tremble. Je croisai alors son regard ; des yeux verts, magnifiques, remplis de peur et de douleur, humides de larmes, rougis.

« S'il vous plaît, » la vis-je articuler. Elle avait tellement peur qu'aucun son ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Tue-la, Draco, maintenant, » me susurra encore le Maître, penché sur moi comme un vautour. Je pouvais même sentir son souffle sur ma joue, la chaleur émanant de son corps m'opprimait.

Ces grand yeux verts me fixaient toujours, priant pour ma clémence, mais en réponse ils n'obtinrent que ma démence. Ma main ne tremblait plus. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, et dans quel but j'accomplissais cette tâche. Il fallait que je me focalise sur le but à atteindre, pas les moyens employés, ni les cadavres que j'empilerais dans mon placard.

Qui que fut cette femme, je n'avais pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur son sort, car ma propre survie importait plus que la sienne. Elle n'aurait aucun rôle à jouer à l'avenir, et probablement que seul son destin était responsable de sa présence ici. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui à sa place, mais c'était elle qui allait être sacrifiée. Elle et personne d'autre. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je levai ma baguette, et sans la moindre hésitation, je lançai le sort qui m'avait été enseigné par Severus – _Sectumsempra -_, qui alla percuter la jeune femme en pleine poitrine. Un cri d'agonie franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, le sang s'écoulant par les plaies qui lui déchiraient la poitrine.

L'eau de la bassine prit peu à peu une teinte rosée, puis presque rouge. J'étais fasciné par ce liquide carmin qui glissait avec sensualité entre les lèvres de ses plaies béantes. Fasciné par la façon dont son corps jeune et souple s'offrait à la mort sans aucune chance de résister.

Fasciné par le résultat de mon propre geste.

D'un oeil absent, je vis le Maître se défaire de sa tunique. Elle glissa sur son corps grisâtre et d'apparence visqueuse dans un sifflement serpentin, finissant sa chute au sol pour former un délicat tas d'étoffe. Le Maître entra alors dans la bassine, sous le regard fasciné des Mangemorts, et s'y plongea jusqu'au cou.

Il aurait dû se produire quelque chose à cet instant. Un souffle de magie ou quoi que ce soit qui semblât montrer l'efficacité du rituel. Mais rien ne se passa. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence religieux, puis lentement, Voldemort rouvrit les yeux. Toute trace de jubilation avait déserté son visage, et ses iris sanglantes se posèrent sur moi sans la moindre once d'hésitation.

Je reculai d'un pas sans même en avoir conscience. Je savais que j'aurais dû avoir peur de ce qui allait suivre mais mon esprit était toujours aux abonnés absents. J'aurais presque pu croire entendre le ressac de la mer au loin, en me concentrant assez fort sur le décor paisible qui occupait ma tête à cet instant.

Le Maître extirpa son corps à présent recouvert de sang de la bassine. Sa nudité ainsi exposée aurait pu paraître choquante, mais en réalité, cela ne le rendait que plus effrayant encore... Il tendit la main vers Pettigrow, qui lui rendit immédiatement sa baguette.

La dernière chose dont je devrais me souvenir de ce jour, c'était le regard furibond du Lord Noir posé sur moi, sa baguette pointée sur ma poitrine. Et la douleur écrasante qui me traversa le corps pendant plus d'une demi-heure, avant que mon esprit ne cède, et que je ne bascule dans l'inconscience. J'avais échoué.

Et je venais de tuer une innocente pour rien.

« ... Et finalement, la potion s'est révélée inopérante. Cela n'a bien sûr rien d'étonnant, et j'aurais pu l'affirmer plus tôt s'il m'avait demandé de la réaliser, à la place de Draco. »

Severus termina son compte rendu des derniers événements, devant l'assemblée des membres de l'Ordre tous assis autour de la grande table dans la cuisine de la maison Black, avant de venir se rasseoir à côté de moi.

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis le récent échec du Maître. Une semaine dont je n'avais que peu de souvenirs. Il s'était bien acharné sur moi avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas la réalisation de la potion à mettre en cause, mais bien le rituel en lui-même. J'avais mis les jours swuivants à me remettre de sa punition, enfermé chez moi.

La réunion de l'Ordre était donc ma première « sortie » depuis deux semaines, et j'aurais largement préféré rester planqué dans mon manoir plutôt que d'affronter les regards de pitié – ou de peur – posés sur moi. Après tout, j'avais abattu une jeune femme de sang froid, et survécu à la colère du Maître – je grimaçai et tentai de chasser les mauvais souvenirs de mon esprit -. Un self control dont Severus n'avait que très peu fait l'éloge.

Le regard de Dumbledore passa un instant de Severus à moi-même, avant de se reporter sur les nombreux documents étalés sur la table.

« Mmmmh, bien que Voldemort ait dû être désappointé par le manque de résultats de sa potion, je ne pense pas que cela change quoi que ce soit aux raids prévus par les Mangemorts dans les semaines à venir. Je me trompe, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore en posant ses coudes sur la table.

« Non, Professeur. A première vue, il ne compte pas les intensifier, » répondit Severus.

« Par contre, les actions contre le ministère se font de plus en plus violentes. Et je crois qu'il a encore pris sous contrôle quelques membres du département de la justice magique. Bientôt ils seront tous sous _imperium, _» intervint le père Weasley, finissant sa phrase sur un ton désespéré.

Son annonce sembla souffler un vent de découragement sur l'assemblée. C'était clair, la situation était catastrophique, et le camp ennemi gagnait du terrain à chaque instant où nous traînions à discutailler sur ce qu'il était bon de faire. Il aurait fallu agir tout de suite, et alors que je jetais un regard dans la direction de Potter, je me doutais bien ne pas être le seul à penser de cette manière. Le temps de rassembler des troupes était fini depuis longtemps, et la résistance ne tiendrait plus longtemps, si l'on devait se fier aux paroles du père Weasley.

« Et... » commença Harry en avançant au bord de sa chaise. Quelques tête étonnées se tournèrent vers lui. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'attaquerait pas Voldemort tout de suite ? Vous avez l'air de dire que la situation est assez alarmante, et je crois qu'il est trop tard pour négocier quoi que ce soit, alors on devrait agir avant qu'il ne nous ait totalement submergés, non ? Histoire d'éviter trop de dommages collatéraux. »

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur son avant-bras. « Ce que tu suggères là n'est pas faisable. Ce serait de la folie totale que d'agir ainsi. »

« Et pourquoi ? » demandai-je alors. « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. On devrait agir maintenant. Ils ont largement l'avantage, mais la surprise peut jouer de notre côté. Et puis il suffit que Harry abatte Vol... » Je m'arrêtai une seconde dans ma phrase. J'aurais beau prétendre ce que je voulais, prononcer son nom me filait la chair de poule, surtout après les derniers événements. « Face de Serpent, » finis-je donc.

Je vis aussitôt, à la manière dont Dumbledore fermait les yeux, que notre réaction à tous les deux l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et les mines des autres adultes ne semblaient pas plus réjouies que ça de notre intervention... A mon sens, il y avait un élément qui ne nous avait pas été communiqué, à Harry et moi.

« A moins que vous nous cachiez encore quelque chose ? » demandai-je alors, jetant un regard accusateur à Severus, qui ne cilla pas.

« Il faudrait peut-être leur expliquer, » marmonna Remus. « Bien que je n'aie jamais été partant pour mêler ces jeunes gens à tout cela. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire qu'ils sachent ça, » persiffla Severus, son regard de glace posé sur moi.

« Severus a tout à fait raison, ils ont déjà bien trop de choses en tête, » s'écria la mère Weasley.

Je croisai le regard de Harry par hasard. Il leva les yeux au ciel dans une mimique agacée, avant de m'adresser un demi sourire en coin. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, sans vraiment m'interroger sur la soudaine proximité de nos points de vues, nous qui avions toujours été en total désaccord.

« Non, je crois que Remus a raison. Il faut qu'ils sachent, tous les deux, » trancha finalement Dumbledore. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes, avant de continuer. « La raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons attaquer Voldemort maintenant, c'est qu'il n'est pas totalement vulnérable... »

« C'est à dire ? » s'impatienta Harry, se penchant sur la table. Son pied rencontra le mien par inadvertance, mais ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Fuyant son regard, j'ôtai mon pied et le ramenai sous ma chaise.

« C'est à dire qu'il possède des objets qui le protègent de la mort. Si tu venais à lui jeter un Avada aujourd'hui, il retournerait à l'état de semi-créature dans lequel il s'est trouvé pendant quatorze ans. Il a usé d'un procédé de magie noir pour se protéger de la mort. Il a séparé son âme, afin de se rendre immortel. »

« C'est possible, ça ? » interrogea Harry, les yeux grand ouverts par la surprise. « Mais comment ? »

« Le comment importe peu, Harry. Toujours est-il qu'il a créé des horcruxes, six au total, dans lesquels sont enfermés des morceaux de son âme. Avant de pouvoir le tuer, il faudra avoir détruit chacun de ces horcruxes. »

« Sauf qu'on ne sait pas où ils sont, » termina Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Des Horcruxes... N'avais-je pas déjà entendu ce mot quelque part, étant plus jeune ? Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Severus, mais il était toujours trop occupé à me nier pour répondre à mon questionnement muet.

« Harry en a déjà trouvé et détruit un : le journal intime de Tom Riddle, » annonça tout de même Dumbledore. « De plus, mes recherches sur le sujet avancent bien. Je crois en avoir découvert deux autres. Mais Harry, il faudra que tu patientes encore un peu. Je sais – nous savons tous – que nous attendons énormément de toi. Mais sache que nous sommes tous là pour te soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. »

La mine de Harry se fit soudainement plus grave, comme s'il venait de prendre dix ans d'un coup. Et j'eus pitié de lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être à cette table, contrairement à moi. Parce que, même si ses parents étaient morts, il n'était pas encore prêt à ça. Pas que je croie l'être plus que lui, mais moi, au moins, j'étais libre d'être là. J'y étais venu de mon plein gré, et je sombrerais dans les ténèbres en connaissance de cause...

Tandis que la conversation se détournait peu à peu du sujet qui m'occupait, je m'extirpai de ma chaise, enfilai ma cape et me dirigeai vers les escaliers d'une démarche difficile. Malgré les remèdes magiques que Severus me faisait ingurgiter depuis deux jours, j'avais encore le corps courbatu de douleur, et de nombreuses traces des sévices infligés par le Maître. Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi ; si c'était pour pouvoir, un jour, me venger de celui qui avait bafoué l'honneur des Malfoy, j'endurerais toutes les tortures du monde.

Depuis la réunion de l'Ordre, le sujet des horcruxes occupait tout mon esprit. J'étais certain d'avoir vu, lu ou entendu ce mot quelque part, et plus j'y réfléchissais, plus les souvenirs m'échappaient. J'avais finalement opté pour un petit tour par la bibliothèque familiale, en espérant que la lecture m'apporterait des réponses.

La bibliothèque. C'était une des pièces les plus importantes du manoir, et aussi une de celles à laquelle je n'avais jamais eu accès, avant le décès de mes parents. Si je voulais un livre, j'étais toujours obligé de demander à mon père, et je n'avais jamais eu droit d'y poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul orteil. La seule fois où j'avais essayé, je m'étais retrouvé juste sous le nez de mon paternel, qui s'était fait une joie de me prouver son mécontentement en m'assénant une gifle magistrale. J'avais par la suite été privé de sortie pour le mois à venir, et forcé de rester dans ma chambre toute la journée suivante.

Ce souvenir ressurgit au moment où je poussais la lourde porte en chêne, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement à faire froid dans le dos. Un instant, je crus voir surgir des ombres la silhouette de mon père, de derrière une étagère, mais elle disparut aussitôt.

La pièce était vraiment énorme, mais pas autant que dans le vague souvenir que j'en avais. La poussière voletait dans les rayons du soleil hivernal qui traversaient la grande baie vitrée à l'autre bout de la pièce, et de part et d'autre de la table de lecture se dressaient fièrement d'immenses étagères croulant sous les livres en tous genres. Le plafond se trouvait si loin au dessus de ma tête que la pièce semblait plus haute que le manoir lui-même.

L'émerveillement de ma découverte laissa rapidement place à un découragement certain ; il faudrait que je fasse le tour de toutes les étagères pour trouver le bon livre. C'était comme de chercher un vif-d'or en pleine tempête... Grisé et déçu à la fois, j'allai péniblement m'asseoir sur le canapé qui se trouvait juste devant la baie vitrée, et m'y laissai tomber en lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

A peine avais-je posé mes pieds sur la table basse que Twinckle apparut devant moi, baissant sa grosse tête presque jusqu'au sol.

« Maître, monsieur Severus Rogue est arrivé. Twinckle l'a invité à attendre le jeune Maître dans le petit salon. »

Je lâchai un soupir agacé, les lèvres pincées. Twinckle attendait que je lui donne une réponse, son gros nez toujours collé au tapis poussiéreux. A quoi bon lui dire de le congédier ? De toute manière, quand Severus avait une idée en tête, rien ne pourrait l'en ôter...

« Conduis-le ici. Et apporte du Whisky, » répondis-je donc en me laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Le regard toujours plongé dans la contemplation des étagères qui m'entouraient, je l'entendis arriver, son pas régulier étouffé par l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le dallage en traversant la pièce de la porte à la baie vitrée.

Il s'arrêta juste devant moi, me toisant de sa haute stature, les lèvres pincées. Lui adressant un sourire moqueur, je portai mon verre de whisky pur feu à mes lèvres et posai un pied sur la table basse.

« Pourquoi avoir quitté la réunion si précipitamment ? » me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que je lui désignai de la main.

« Précipitamment, c'est un peu fort comme mot... Whisky ? »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je remplis le second verre de Whisky et le posai devant lui.

« Le professeur Dumbledore aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec toi, » continua-t-il sans jeter un oeil au verre que je lui avais servi.

« Et alors ? Il connait mon adresse, non ? »

Visiblement agacé, Severus tourna la tête en direction de la baie vitrée en lâchant un profond soupir.

« Le fait que j'aie accepté de travailler pour l'Ordre ne fait pas de moi son toutou, » ajoutai-je avant de poser mon verre à présent vide sur la table basse.

« Draco, je crois que tu ne comprends pas que ce conflit ne concerne pas que ta petite personne, » lâcha subitement Severus en redressant les épaules.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? » m'exclamai-je.

« Tu te comportes toujours comme si tu étais le centre du monde, » dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Abasourdi par ses mots, je lâchai un rire crispé.

« Si c'est pour m'insulte, tu peux t'en aller tout de suite, » rétorquai-je ensuite d'un ton sans appel.

« Sincèrement, je regrette la décision de Albus... Il aurait mieux fait de te garder à Poudlard, » dit-il avec amertume, tout en se levant.

Les mâchoires serrées, je lui jetai un regard accusateur, auquel il répondit par son éternelle indifférence. Seulement, un éclat dans son regard me mit la puce à l'oreille ; quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent durer une éternité. Son regard posé sur moi, ses mâchoires soudain crispées, ses narines dilatées. Je vis sa main droite sortir de derrière son dos, tenant sa baguette qu'il pointa vers moi.

« Sev ? » l'interrogeai-je en tentant de me remettre debout.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, mais te savoir si près du danger, c'est insupportable. Je n'ai pas l'envie ni le temps de m'inquiéter pour toi en permanence. Il vaut mieux que je t'écarte de tout ça une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu f... ? »

« _Obliviatus. _»


	15. Chapter 15

Note de l'auteuse : pas de pierres s'il vous plait. Vous savez pas comment j'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, parce que oui, ça fait vraiment un an que je bosse dessus... Bon le prochain va être assez épique à écrire aussi, je suppose, mais voilà, au moins vous savez que je suis pas morte, et que je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de ce chez d'oeuvre (hum hum). Et puis bon, y a rien à faire, sans muse c'est beaucoup moins facile d'écrire. Ah et euh, désolée si on dirait que Draco a pris un coup sur la tête... C'est normal... Je crois que sa mère l'a bercé trop près du mur u_u Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15 : Sang-purs

Assis sur l'appui de fenêtre du salon d'un petit appartement miteux du centre de Londres, Draco fixait la rue en contrebas. Il observait les passants sans les voir, enviant presque leur empressement, leur air affairé. Il les enviait parce que ces gens, tout moldus qu'ils soient, avaient un but dans leur journée, dans leur vie.

Quand Severus l'avait amené à Londres deux semaines plus tôt, Draco avait perdu une bonne partie de ses souvenirs, et par la même, sa raison de vivre, ses repères. Il avait eu beau demander comment, pourquoi, ses interrogations s'étaient inlassablement heurtées à l'indifférence froide du Maître des potions. Le visage de marbre, son parrain l'avait installé dans l'appartement, posé les sorts de protection devant toutes les issues, puis s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait ordonné de rester là le temps qu'il faudrait.

« Le temps qu'il faut, ça veut dire quoi ?, » avait demandé Draco, complètement perdu, tandis que Severus repartait dans un mouvement sec de sa longue cape noire, l'abandonnant sans un mot de plus dans ce petit appartement miteux.

Les premiers jours, la solitude, le silence, et le vide laissé par ses souvenirs effacés l'avaient rendu dingue. Severus avait bouclé toutes les issues, même la cheminée. Il lui avait même pris sa baguette, comme s'il avait eu peur que Draco ne se blesse avec.

Incapable de dormir, il avait erré sans but entre les trois pièces, pendant des heures, puis était resté allongé sur le canapé à fixer le plafond, les yeux écarquillés.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Draco le sentait jusque dans chacun de ses muscles. Il percevait la menace aussi surement que si un détraqueur s'était tenu à côté de lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'y réfléchir, de mettre la main sur ces souvenirs égarés, son esprit se perdait, le laissant complètement hébété.

Où étaient ses parents, qui avait effacé sa mémoire, pourquoi n'était-il plus à Poudlard,... Qu'advenait-il du monde magique ? Et pourquoi Severus ne revenait-il pas ?

Entre ces phases de profonde réflexion et celles de errance, il arrivait aussi que la marque sur son bras – dont il ignorait la provenance – l'appelle si fort que la douleur le clouait au sol pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée, comme si quelqu'un tentait de le tirer à travers grille de métal aux mailles serrées. D'ailleurs cette étrange marque ne lui laissait jamais vraiment de répit. Il la sentait remuer sous sa peau, tenter d'entrer dans sa tête, lui susurrer doucement des phrases incompréhensibles au fond de sa tête...

Peur, angoisse, frustration et colère. C'était devenu son lot quotidien...

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il crut apercevoir du coin de l'oeil une forme sombre se déplacer rapidement entre les passants. Sa cape s'agitait au rythme de ses pas, donnant l'illusion qu'il ne faisait que frôler le sol. Bien que tout le distinguât des autres passants, Draco ne parvint pas à le suivre des yeux. Il disparut. Il ne fallut cependant pas trois secondes pour que quatre silhouettes semblables à la première apparaissent au coin de la rue, suivant le même itinéraire, et attirant aussi peu l'attention des passants que le précédent.

Alors que Draco les voyait avancer dans la direction de « son » immeuble, une peur sourde s'éveilla dans ses entrailles, sans raison apparente. Après tout, rien ne suggérait qu'ils fussent là pour lui. Ou du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre. Il ne lui fallut pas un avertissement de plus pour l'éloigner de la fenêtre, par chance juste avant que l'un des membres du quatuor ne lève les yeux dans sa direction.

Il jeta des regards paniqués de tous côtés. Nulle part où se cacher, pas d'issue, rien pour se défendre... Pris au piège comme un rat.

Désespéré, il se précipita vers la chambre, l'endroit le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée, et ferma la porte d'un coup sec, le regard fou, la respiration saccadée. De quoi avait-il peur ? Même à cette question, il eut été bien en peine de répondre...

Des bruits de pas rapides provenaient des escaliers de l'immeuble, lorsque Draco pensa à pousser l'armoire devant la porte, même s'il doutait que cela soit suffisant pour arrêter les ombres. L'adrénaline aidant, il banda ses muscles, tira, poussa et finit par parvenir à déplacer l'armoire massive jusque devant le battant de bois.

Et alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, appuyé contre le meuble, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit après une série de déclics magiques indiquant que l'intrus connaissait les sorts de protection tissés par Severus deux semaines plus tôt. Le cœur au bord des lèvres tant la peur lui tiraillait les entrailles, Draco ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur les bruits provenant de la pièce à côté.

La personne qui était entrée – un homme, si l'ont se fiait à ses bruits de pas – traversa le salon d'un pas décidé, d'abord vers la cuisine, puis dans l'autre sens. Le jeune serpentard, durant ce temps, n'était toujours pas parvenu à retrouver un semblant de calme, si bien qu'il finit par se précipiter dans le coin opposé de la chambre.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte, secs, pressants, suivis d'une voix aux intonations que Draco devinait anxieuses malgré les épaisseurs de bois et autres qui les séparaient.

« Draco, est-ce que tu es là ? Réponds-moi ! »

Il se contenta de lâcher un gémissement apeuré, incapable de penser de façon raisonnable. Son instinct lui criait de ne pas rester là, mais il n'avait aucune issue à disposition.

« _Tu n'est qu'un lâche_, » crut-il entendre son père lui cracher à la figure, comme il l'avait fait durant toute son enfance.

« Draco, sors de là tout de suite, il faut s'en aller !, » le pressa la voix de l'autre côté de la porte, qu'il reconnut enfin.

« Severus, » marmonna-t-il en relevant la tête.

Bien sûr, le doute subsistait, car si l'intrus était parvenu à passer les barrières magiques si facilement, il aurait tout aussi bien pu imiter la voix de Severus. Et Draco n'avait toujours pas de baguette pour se défendre. Hésitant, il se releva lentement, et contourna le lit d'un pas mesuré.

« Severus, c'est toi ? » demanda-t-il un peu plus fort.

Mais la réponse ne vint jamais. A la place, une puissante explosion retentit dans l'entrée, dont le souffle magique projeta même Draco au sol, envoyant des étincelles de douleur partout dans son corps.

Tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser, un peu sonné, un combat sans pitié semblait faire rage de l'autre côté du mur, comme l'indiquaient les cris – de colère et de douleur – ainsi que les explosions et autres fracas d'origine magique.

Le poignet - qu'il s'était foulé dans sa chute - replié contre son torse, il parvint enfin à se remettre sur ses pieds, tentant d'ignorer la peur qui continuait de lui fourrager les entrailles, pour aller vers l'armoire et tenter de la dégager de la porte, surement son seul moyen de sortir de ce début d'enfer. Son bras pulsait de douleur jusque dans l'épaule, du côté droit, et les cris résonnaient dans sa tête.

Il s'était peu nourri durant ces deux semaines, et sentait que ses forces commençaient à manquer, malgré l'adrénaline et la peur. Cette dernière ne fit d'ailleurs que s'accroître, lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur, suivi d'un juron, s'échapper de la bouche de Severus, qui venait de percuter la porte de la chambre. Son coeur battant plus fort encore, il fit appel à toutes les forces qui lui restaient et parvint d'une poussée de l'épaule à faire basculer l'armoire, dégageant ainsi l'entrée de la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le caches, Snape ? » cria un des assaillants, d'une voix qui faisait trembler les murs.

La réponse qui fut donnée, Draco ne l'entendit pas. Sa tête lui tournait, il était incapable de tenir debout. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui l'exhorta à se redresser et passer cette porte, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Un cri d'agonie retentit alors, suivi du bruit mat d'un corps rencontrant violemment la sol après un vol plané. Puis d'un coup, ce fut le silence complet, lourd de poussière et de magie. Dans l'air flottait une odeur de sang, Draco la sentait même à travers la porte.

Et si ce n'était pas Severus qui était encore debout de l'autre côté, cela signifierait-il qu'il allait mourir ? Et s'il ne se faisait pas tuer, que lui ferait-on subir d'autre, qui soit plus atroce que la mort ?

Ce qui le décida à pousser le battant de bois, ce fut l'impression d'entendre encore son père lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, avec cet air mauvais sur le visage. Un lâche. Était-ce donc sa destinée, de rester toujours cet enfant sans courage ? De ne rien pouvoir faire, d'être impuissant face à l'adversité ? Il pencha la tête et tendit les mains devant son visage, les fixant avec une horreur mêlée d'une tristesse incommensurable dont il savait que la raison se trouvait parmi ses souvenirs égarés.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il finit par tendre sa main vers la clinche, et entra enfin dans le champ de bataille... La pièce était dévastée, couverte d'une épaisse poussière de plâtre. Les murs portaient les stigmates des nombreux sorts esquivés, et les meubles avaient fini en morceaux, pour la plupart. Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air, et le goût âcre du sang restait dans la bouche si l'on avait le malheur de garder le nez bouché trop longtemps.

Il y avait cinq personnes dans la pièce : quatre d'entre elles étaient allongées par terre dans des positions inquiétantes ou peu habituelles, leurs vêtements couverts de poussière et déchirés, dévoilant par endroits des chairs sanglantes ou tuméfiées. Ceux qui s'étaient battus ici n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, comme en attestait la violence de leurs blessures malgré la brièveté du combat.

Le cinquième participant au carnage était assis contre le mur qui faisait face à la chambre, la tête penchée vers l'avant de façon à ce que ses cheveux sombres cachent son visage. Sa manche était déchirée au niveau de l'épaule, et un filet de sang se laissait apercevoir, glissant le long du bras jusqu'à la main reposant au sol. Diverses autres déchirures étaient visibles de ci de là dans les longues robes noires de l'homme que Draco avait aussitôt identifié comme étant Severus.

Inquiet, le jeune Malfoy s'avança vers son professeur d'un pas lent et hésitant, puis se pencha, espérant de toute son âme que le maître des potions n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie pour lui. C'est alors qu'il constata que Severus respirait. Lentement, et vaillamment. Aussitôt, son inquiétude se consuma, pour laisser place à un sentiment plus profond, de colère. Une colère qui était nourrie par cette chose qui s'agitait tout au fond de lui, comme une seconde flamme.

Severus se redressa en lâchant un gémissement de douleur, et un faible sourire, discret, apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard croisa celui de son filleul.

« Par Salazar, tu es en vie... Nous devons... Partir tout de suite, » articula le professeur avec difficulté. Il tenta de se relever, un main sur les côtes, mais Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son visage à présent couvert d'un masque de froide détermination.

« Ma baguette d'abord, » exigea-t-il en tendant une main vers le blessé.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard surpris de son parrain, qui se laissa retomber contre le mur, sans pour autant émouvoir Draco.

« Donne-la-moi. Tout de suite. »

Sans le quitter des yeux, Severus plongea une main dans sa manche et en ressortit la baguette de son filleul. Draco s'en empara aussitôt, pour la tendre vers lui. Pas vraiment menaçant, plutôt dominateur.

« Maintenant, je veux des réponses. Qui sont ces hommes ? Qui les a envoyés ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé ici ? »

Severus baissa la tête piteusement, avant de répondre de son ton habituel, froid et détaché.

« C'était pour te protéger, Draco. Tu dois t'éloigner d'ici, c'est trop dangereux. » Il se releva péniblement, avant de reprendre, du même ton. « Suis-moi, on s'en va avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. »

« Non, » répondit Draco, tranchant, en posant le bout de sa baguette sur le torse de Severus, qui se tenait à présent debout devant lui. « Des réponses. Maintenant. »

Severus lui répondit par un silence obstiné et imperturbable, ce qui eut pour seul effet de nourrir la colère de son ancien élève.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, tout de suite, merde !, » grogna Draco d'un ton brûlant d'impatience.

« Je... suis désolé, Draco, » souffla le professeur en levant lentement sa propre baguette vers lui.

« Expelliarmus, » cracha Draco, mu par son intuition, qui lui soufflait que quelque chose ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Son sort envoya Severus percuter le mur qu'il venait tout juste de quitter, l'assommant presque, et il rattrapa sa baguette au vol avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Tu me déçois, » souffla Draco d'une voix qui n'était plus tout à fait la sienne. « J'aurais cru que tu retiendrais la leçon de la dernière fois. » Puis il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, comme s'il redécouvrait son corps, ou plus exactement l'énergie nouvelle dont il était investi. Sa mémoire perdue était devenue un détail sans importance, car son corps, lui, savait exactement ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il fallait faire.

Severus, quant à lui, n'avait même pas tenté de se redresser. Il fixait son filleul avec un mélange d'incrédulité, de respect, et de peur.

« tu verras, Severus, ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir des sang-purs, » souffla Draco, les yeux brillants.

Dans le silence qui régnait sur le reste de la pièce, un subit gémissement provenant de sous les débris de la porte de la cuisine attira aussitôt l'attention du jeune sorcier. Sans qu'il ait eu à tourner la tête dans cette direction, un sort informulé jaillit de sa baguette et alla percuter le pauvre hère qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Je garde ta baguette, on sait jamais, » annonça alors le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin, avant de transplaner dans un craquement sec de magie, sous le regard sans émotions du professeur de potions.

Lorsque Draco réapparut, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle et calmer les tressautements de son estomac. Plié en deux par l'effort, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement où il se trouvait, pas plus qu'il ne vit la personne qui le fixait intensément à quelques pas de lui.

Puis il releva la tête, et comprit enfin, avec un mélange d'étonnement et de malaise, l'endroit où il avait transplané. En plein milieu du bureau du directeur de Poudlard...

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis derrière son bureau, son regard bienveillant et dépourvu de toute surprise tourné dans sa direction.

« Euh, pardon professeur, je... » commença Draco d'un ton mal assuré, se demandant comment il avait pu passer la barrière magique qui était supposée empêcher quiconque de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Le directeur lui répondit avec un sourire engageant, désignant la chaise en face de lui.

« Je me demandais justement quand tu arriverais. Une tasse de thé ? »

Hésitant, Draco alla s'asseoir en face du vieux sorcier qui n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour faire servir deux tasses de darjeeling d'un coup de baguette magique.

Un silence étrange s'abattit entre eux, à peine troublé par le tic-tac incessant de toutes sortes d'instruments rangés dans les nombreuses vitrines et sur les étagères, ni par les ronflements à peine exagérés des anciens directeurs qui remplissaient la pièce de leur réconfortante présence.

Alors que Draco se laissait enfin aller à respirer un peu plus calmement, à présent qu'il avait quitté l'appartement dévasté de Londres, il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours fermement la baguette de Severus dans sa main gauche, en plus de la sienne, et que son poignet droit était encore un peu douloureux.

Comme si le contact du bois ne lui appartenant pas l'avait brûlé, il reposa la baguette sur le bureau avec précipitation.

« Alors, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demanda finalement le directeur, son regard scrutateur fixé sur Draco, après avoir bu une gorgée de thé brûlant.

Comme si cette question avait tiré Draco de la brume, il s'intéressa à son propre état, passé le choc d'avoir transplané là sans réfléchir. Comment il se sentait ? C'était une excellente question, à laquelle il doutait de pouvoir répondre de façon succincte. Les souvenirs qu'on avait tenté de lui ôter – que Severus avait essayé d'effacer – étaient revenus sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, à la manière d'une image Polaroïd trouvant peu à peu ses couleurs. Il se sentait trahi. Et blessé, aussi. Une fois de plus, son parrain l'avait traité comme un enfant qu'on doit protéger, avait agi sans même s'enquérir de savoir ce qu'il en penserait, et sûrement sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Et puis il y avait cette énergie nouvelle qu'il sentait vibrer au fond de lui, qui semblait le guider dans chacun de ses gestes, même à présent qu'il était juste assis à ne rien faire.

« Je suis perdu, professeur, » finit-il par dire, en baissant les yeux. Son père lui avait toujours dit que Dumbledore avait une mauvaise influence sur Poudlard, trop tolérante et progressiste, et pendant longtemps il l'avait cru. De même qu'il avait cru que les sang-mêlés et les sang-de-bourbes étaient des aberrations de la nature, que les moldus étaient inférieurs aux sorciers. Mais qu'y avait-il de vrai dans tout cela ? Au final, est-ce que tout cela ne se résumait pas à la peur du différent masquée sous une couche d'élitisme exagéré ?

« Nous passons tous par là, Draco. Mais pour certains d'entre nous, c'est un peu plus compliqué..."

"Compliqué ?" marmonna Draco avec ironie, en finissant par saisir la tasse de thé qui se trouvait devant lui, plus pour s'occuper que réellement par envie. "Vous voulez rire, c'est bien plus que cela. J'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai vu des innocents mourir devant mes yeux pour une cause qu'on m'a forcée à embrasser, j'ai vu un de mes meilleurs amis devenir fou. On m'a torturé, on m'a obligé à faire des choses que jamais je n'aurais voulu faire, on a effacé ma mémoire, on m'a balloté dans tous les sens, et vous, vous appelez ça compliqué ?"

Sa main valide se serrait convulsivement sur la hanse de la petite tasse, au rythme de ses paroles, de plus en plus hachées et hargneuses.

"Je comprends ton trouble, Draco, mais ressaisis-toi, je ne suis pas ton ennemi," souffla Dumbledore sur un ton paternel.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez seulement répondre à une seule de mes questions ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de particulier ?" Draco finit-il par demander, déposant la tasse en faïence sans douceur sur le bureau.

"Tu es un sang-pur. Comme il en existe peu à notre époque. Tu es... Exactement ce pour quoi Voldemort se bat. Tu es la représentation de son idéal."

"Je ne comprends pas, professeur. Il existe nombre d'autres sang-purs parmi les Mangemorts."

"Draco... Connais-tu la légende selon laquelle les premiers sorciers seraient les descendants de Gaïa en personne, envoyés sur terre pour guider les humains ?" demanda le directeur en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Fumseck vint se poser à côté de lui, et quelques anciens directeurs ouvrirent un oeil à la mention du nom de la déesse de la Terre, curieux d'entendre l'histoire que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à raconter, puisque le jeune serpentard répondait par la négative.

"Laisse-moi te raconter ceci. Il y a fort longtemps vivait un peuple pacifique, dans un pays dont le nom est aujourd'hui tombé dans l'oubli. Ce peuple ne connaissait pas la guerre ni le malheur. Ils vivaient simplement, en accord avec la nature et les esprits. Puis un jour vinrent les hommes d'ailleurs, qui les attaquèrent avec des armes tranchantes, firent brûler leurs maisons et assassinèrent de sang froid leurs enfants. Gaïa, peinée par tant de cruauté, décida de prendre parti dans le conflit des hommes, car ce peuple, qui se faisait massacrer sous ses yeux, lui était bien plus précieux que tous les autres. Elle avait vu en eux un espoir qu'un jour les hommes puissent être bons, alors elle se devait de défendre cette étincelle de lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Elle accorda donc aux rescapés la Magie, à condition qu'ils ne l'utilisent qu'afin de se protéger ou d'aider leur prochain. Tous promirent, bien entendu, sauf un, que la colère aveuglait. Ses frères et soeurs, non désireux de lui faire du mal malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, l'enfermèrent dans un crystal qui sombra, avec les restes de leur cité, à des kilomètres sous la mer. A présent sans foyer ni peuple, les quelques survivants rejoignirent le continent et se mêlèrent aux humains, sans jamais vraiment s'intégrer à la société.

Merlin est l'un de leurs descendants, ainsi que Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Tous, comme toi et moi, possédaient de grands pouvoirs et ont accompli de grandes choses pour guider les humains.

Ainsi donc, les sang-purs seraient en réalité les descendants de Gaïa elle-même, et possèderaient une puissance au-delà de l'imaginable, mais seuls certains d'entre eux seraient jugés dignes de s'éveiller à ces pouvoirs. Enfin... Toi et moi savons bien entendu que cette puissance n'est pas si impressionnante qu'on le raconte, n'est-ce pas" dit le vieil homme avec un clin d'oeil complice.

"Est-ce... Pour cette raison - parce que je serais un sang-pur - que le sort de Severus a fini par se briser ?" demanda Draco. Il avait peur de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, peur de penser que ce que lui avait raconté Dumbledore pouvait être vrai. Et qu'il en était la preuve vivante.

"Oui, c'est pour cela. Gaïa protège ses enfants de toute magie qui viendrait à affecter leur intégrité physique ou mentale. Cependant, comme tu n'étais pas encore tout à fait éveillé, il a fallu un moment à ton corps pour repousser le sortilège."

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la pièce, tandis que Draco enregistrait les informations. Tout cela lui semblait fou. Comme si lui, Draco Malfoy, pouvait posséder des "super-pouvoirs" ! Pourtant, tout laissait à penser que le vieux directeur ne mentait pas ; il suffisait de voir à quelle vitesse l'occlumentie était devenue naturelle pour lui, ou bien l'énergie qu'il pouvait déployer lorsqu'il se sentait menacé. La vitesse à laquelle il apprenait de nouveaux sorts, sa facilité avec les potions.

"Si Voldemort désire tant me voir mourir, et te veut auprès de lui, c'est pour la même raison, Draco. C'est parce qu'il hait son père de l'avoir privé de ce qu'il jugeait lui revenir de droit... C'est pourquoi nous nous devons de protéger le monde sorcier de sa folie. Parce que nous en avons le pouvoir ; celui de permettre à Harry Potter de donner le coup de grâce. C'est uniquement pour cela que nous vivons. C'est notre mission."

Draco releva lentement la tête vers Dumbledore, et le fixa un long moment, incertain sur la réponse à donner. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il ne désirait pas cette mission, il aurait voulu dire que ce n'était pas sa place. Qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, et qu'il ne voulait plus vivre toutes ces horreurs. C'est alors qu'il revit le visage de la jeune femme qu'il avait tuée de ses propres mains. C'est alors qu'il revit la foule d'élèves traversant joyeusement les couloirs de Poudlard. C'est alors qu'il revit les sorciers flânant sur le chemin de Traverse en été.

Quel avenir désirait-il le plus ? La fuite éternelle des ténèbres, et de ses propres fantômes, ou bien le combat acharné pour la liberté ? La folle jalousie d'un seul homme vallait-elle la mort de tous ces malheureux ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, professeur ?" finit-il par demander, les mâchoires serrées, mais avec l'intime conviction qu'à présent, il n'était pas sans armes pour se défendre, comme le lui rappelait cette douce chaleur au creux de sa poitrine, cette source inépuisable de magie qui le protégerait quoi qu'il advienne.

C'est avec un air fier et satisfait que Dumbledore lui répondit : "J'aimerais que tu deviennes comme son ombre. Qu'il te croie prêt à tout pour lui... Car ce dont nous avons besoin à présent se trouve caché au plus profond de ses souvenirs."


End file.
